Reencarnacion: El Camino De Un Ninja
by NeSLY
Summary: Sasuke comienza desde cero, una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo… pero Naruto no esta en su mismo tiempo, varios años se interpusieron entre ambos y ahora el equipo siete tiene un nuevo sensei: Uchiha Sasuke
1. Ambivalencia

EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA

**REENCARNACION: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA **

**CAPITULO 1: **Ambivalencia

Su cuerpo cayo sin fuerzas al piso, su respiración era cada vez mas difícil y su vista empezaba a nublarse, tosio fuerte y pudo sentir la sangre correr de sus labios, todo había acabado, sus manos se extendieron libremente por el piso y se tomo la libertad de cerrar los ojos, sabia que ya no tenia mucho tiempo "_Mi razon de vivir… es verlo morir…_" sonrio tristemente sabia que a varios pasos de el se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su hermano, sin embargo existía un gran vacio en su pecho, se habia equivocado y ahora lo sabia, volvio a toser ahora con mas fuerza… le hubiera gustado verlo una ultima vez…

-¡Sasuke!- alcanzo a escuchar aquella voz que reconocería a miles de kilómetros y sonrió, esta vez sinceramente, aunque apenas sus músculos podían moverse, se permitió sonreír -¡teme!- los brazos de Naruto lo alzaron con cuidado y lo hicieron girar, los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro de inmediato, su cuerpo estaba sobre las piernas del ojiazul, era lo único que necesitaba tenerlo cerca una ultima vez -¡teme aguanta!- abrió la boca intentando hablar pero existían pocas fuerzas en su cuerpo -¡aguanta demonios se supone que eres extremadamente fuerte dattebayo solo aguanta un poco mas Sakura-chan llegara pronto!- volvió a toser con fuerza y mas sangre salio de su debil cuerpo…

"_débil…_" jamás creyó usar esas palabras para describirlo los brazos del rubio eran tan calidos y podía escuchar claramente como su voz iba temblando cada vez mas -¡Sasuke abre los ojos!- tosió un poco mas y empezó a abrirlos con lentitud, quería volver a ver sus ojos -¡Por favor teme Sakura-chan llegara pronto!- los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron por completo, negro contra azul, oscuridad contra luz, muerte contra vida, siempre habian sido así, lejanos pero a la vez cercanos, no podían estar lejos ni tampoco cerca, demasiado confuso como para poder entenderlo –ya todo acabo Sasuke…- hablo susurrante el ojiazul –ya acabaste con Itachi… no dejes que su muerte se lleve tu vida…- la mano del rubio acaricio la mejilla del unico Uchiha sobreviviente y el cuerpo de este se estremeció por completo, una ultima caricia…

-yo…- la tos volvió y su cuerpo se sacudió esta vez con exagerado fuerza…

-no hables teme… solo esperemos…-

-Naruto…- la voz grave de Sasuke interrumpió al menor quien lo observaba con fijeza –Naruto… yo…- y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, su cuerpo se rindió y su mente se apago…

-¿Sasuke?- Naruto sacudió un poco el cuerpo en sus manos -¡Sasuke!- observo por completo el cuerpo del mayor en sus manos, no se movía, no respiraba, ya ni siquiera tosía -¡Sasuke levántate!- sacudió con mas fuerza el cuerpo pero este ya no iba a reaccionar -¡maldición teme!- sus ojos se inundaron rápidamente de lagrimas -¡¡SASUKE!!-

Abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo ahora inerte que yacía entre sus manos y se permitió llorar, lloro como no lo hacia desde hace mucho tiempo –Sasuke…- pudo escuchar perfectamente como varios shinobis se acercaban a un paso extremadamente rápido, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido… no para el…

+--+

_-De ahora en adelante se te dará una segunda oportunidad… una nueva vida… pero no todo siempre es igual… la vida no es fácil y menos para quien se ha equivocado…-_

+--+

_**Un Día**_

Las luces de un hospital y el típico ruido de las personas al moverse de un lugar a otro, los llamados por intercomunicador, los constantes pitidos de aquellas maquinas que indicaban la vida de una persona inundaban por completo el lugar –Mikoto-san…- una castaña ingreso a la habitación con un pequeño bulto entre las manos que de inmediato la pelinegra que permanecía en la cama reconoció como su nuevo hijo –aquí esta el pequeño Sasuke-kun…- le extendió el niño a la mujer y esta sonrió inevitablemente al ver al menor, su piel blanca sus cabellos negros y sus ojos cerrados mientras empuñaba sus manos, una sonrisa aun mas grande se poso en sus labios "_todo un Uchiha_"

_**Una Semana**_

-anda Itachi acércate, es tu ototo…- el pelinegro ahora mayor de la familia Uchiha permanecía recostado en una de las paredes de la casa sin acercarse a la cuna donde permanecía el nuevo habitante de la casa…

-me tiene sin cuidado su presencia…- fue lo único que dijo antes de cruzarse de brazos y empezar a alejarse de la vista de su madre –me voy a entrenar- su padre simplemente lo observo alejarse

-¿no crees que es demasiado indiferente con su hermano?-

-no- Fugaku dirigió ahora su mirada hacia el menor de sus hijos –esta bien que vaya a entrenar…- un suspiro salio de los labios de la mujer antes de volver a sonreírle al bebe y jugar con sus manitas…

_**Cinco Años**_

Levantaba sus piernas con fuerza practicando las patadas que alguna vez habia visto a su hermano realizar, a pesar de ser pequeño sabia que debia esforzarse, sabia que debia hacerlo –Sasuke…- la voz de su padre lo hizo detener todo movimiento y girar de inmediato –secate el sudor y ven a la sala de inmediato…-

-hai- el menor hizo una pequeña reverencia y de inmediato se seco con la toalla, respiro profundo y camino con tranquilidad hacia la sala ¿Qué querría su padre ahora?

-asi es… ha sido un largo tiempo…- sus pasos detuvieron al oir una voz extraña que el no reconocia, ingreso al lugar con pasos lentos y vio a un rubio que en este momento le daba la espalda sentado frente a su padre…

-buenos días…- pronuncio débilmente, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como el hombre giraba y sus ojos se conectaban con fuerza con aquellos azules, retrocedió un paso ¿Por qué aquel hombre lo descolocaba tanto? Estaba seguro de que jamás en toda su vida lo habia visto…

-oh… ya veo el es Sasuke-kun…- el rubio se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a un estupefacto Sasuke que lo miraba con total desconcierto…

-asi es, es mi hijo menor y en unos cuantos años entrara a la academia…- hablo Fugaku tambien levantandose y acercandose a ambos mientras el rubio revolvia un poco los cabellos negros del menor

-espero que seas un digno descendiente Uchiha igual que tu padre y tu hermano…-

-lo sere- hablo cortante mientras se alejaba un poco del mayor sin despegarle la mirada…

-por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Itachi?- pregunto el rubio mientras miraba de un lugar a otro

-ha de estar por llegar hoy terminaba una misión…-

-ya veo…- comento el hombre mientras ambos volvían a sentarse en el lugar que estaban desde hace un momentos –no lo veo desde que era un bebe…- comento gracioso y con una sonrisa en sus labios –Sasuke ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?- el menor solamente asintió sin dejar de ver al rubio ¿de donde lo conocía?

-aquí tienen…- la suave voz de Mikoto inundo el lugar mientras dejaba un poco de te sobre la mesa para que cada unos dispusiera de el que gustara…

Se escucho como la puerta era abierta y cerrada, un leve 'ya llegue' se escucho en la mansión Uchiha y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada del lugar por donde aparecio un pelinegro con el cabello algo largo y con una expresión seria en el rostro –buenos dias…- hablo cortésmente y fijandose en el invitado…

-buenos dias…- contesto con una sonrisa el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia el primogénito de la familia, pero sus pasos fueron detenidos por Sasuke quien se aferro a su capa -¿eh que sucede Sasuke-kun?- pregunto intrigado al ver la mirada tan fija que tenia el menor en el…

-Sasuke ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Fugaku al ver esa reacción tan extraña en el menor…

-Na…- pronuncio levemente sin despegar su mirada del ojiazul –Na…-

-¿Namikaze?- el rubio giro por completo -¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?-

-me imagino que lo debe haber escuchado en alguna momento…- comento Mikoto mientrassu hijo apretaba con mas fuerza el agarre que mantenía en el mayor, esa actitud era muy extraña en el…

-Naruto…- termino por pronunciar el menor de los Uchiha mientras sentía su corazón latir con violencia, nunca en su vida había escuchado ese nombre, pero aun así sus labios lo habían dicho con una naturalidad que lo sorprendía por completo…

-¿Naruto?- nuevamente el rubio se encontraba sorprendido -¿Quién es Naruto?- los mayores solo negaron levemente sin entender por completo al menor y este solamente soltó con brusquedad la capa saliendo por completo de ese extraño trance ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

-mi ototo es un idiota… no es nada por que extrañarse…- comento Itachi quien permanecía recargado en el umbral de la puerta logrando que el menor arrugara un poco el entrecejo…

-por cierto…- retomo la palabra Fugaku mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su hijo mayor –el es Namikaze Minato…- dijo señalando al rubio quien sonreia levemente con un asentimiento en su cabeza y por primera vez desde que llego pudo observar su rostro, Itachi simplemente desvio momentáneamente la mirada ¿Por qué había sentido su pecho latir de esa manera?

-un gusto Itachi…- hablo tranquilamente –lo mas seguro es que no me recuerdes puesto que la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando tenias que se yo…- vacilo durante un momento -…unos ¿tres años?…-

-algo asi…- comento Mikoto sin recordar muy bien tampoco…

-Minato-san es el Yondaime…- el gesto de Itachi tomo uno de sorpresa casi imperceptiblemente puesto que no era muy dado a demostrar emociones, aun asi Sasuke permanecía atrás sin perder detalle de la conversación –no lo conoces puesto que ha estado durante varios años fuera de Konoha por una mision especial y recien llego ayer por la mañana, por eso solo has tenido trato con el Sandaime…-

-y pues… hoy nos encontramos y me pareció buena idea venir a saludar a su hermosa familia…- comento el rubio con su sonrisa de siempre…

-por supuesto seria un honor también conocer a su esposa…- comento el pelinegro mayor mientras se colocaba junto a su esposa quien asentía con delicadeza…

-mmmh… creo que eso tendra que esperar un poco Kunshina no se siente muy bien, creo que le afecto un poco el viaje…-

-sera cuando se encuentre mejor entonces- asevero Fugaku otra vez en un tono amable…

-¿esta…casado? – pregunto Itachi ignorando por completo la mirada de extrañeza de sus padres, definitivamente hoy sus hijos actuaban raro ¿desde cuando a Itachi le interesaba la vida de los demás?

-asi es, y es una mujer realmente maravillosa…- hablo orgulloso el mayor mientras sonreía un poco, provocando una extraña sensación en el cuerpo del pelinegro frente a el…

+--+

Corría con fuerza entre las calles de Konoha, sabia que su hermano acababa de tener una misión y lo mas seguro es que se encontrara llegando a la aldea, alzo un poco la mirada y lo pudo ver entrar a la aldea caminando despreocupadamente -¡nii-san!- dio un salto y quedo frente a su hermano –prometiste que me enseñarias a lanzar kunai cuando regresaras- hablo de inmediato por lo que el mayor sonrio un poco, un gran gesto en alguien como Itachi quien solamente continuo caminando junto a su hermano…

-¿no crees que deberías dejarme descansar un poco?- comento mientras continuaban caminando…

-¡no! Tu ya eres un jounin y un gran ninja, tu no te cansas…-

-¿eso crees?-

-¿escuchaste lo de Yondaime-sama?- los pasos de Itachi se detuvieron al oir a aquellas mujeres mientras Sasuke tambien se detenia mirando algo extrañado a su hermano…

-mmmh… no ¿Qué cosa?-

-dicen que va a tener a su primogénito al parecer Kunshina-san esta embarazada…- el cuerpo de Itachi se tenso

-¿en serio?... vaya debe sentirse orgulloso…- comento la otra mujer…

-asi es… estoy segura de que sera un gran muchacho, pero se le viene un duro camino…-

-tienes razon… después de todo como hijo de Yondaime-sama le exigirán el doble…-

-je… al parecer se viene una fuerte generación de shinobis, la señora Aburame, Inozuka, Nara y muchas otras de los clanes mas importantes de Konoha también están embarazadas…-

Las mujeres siguieron su charla mientras empezaban a alejarse de donde ellos se encontraban, Sasuke levanto la mirada y vio la expresión completamente seria de su hermano mayor –Sasuke, dejemoslo para otro dia…- fue lo unico que escucho del mayor antes de continuara con su camino hacia la casa, después esa misma tarde el Yondaime anuncio ante toda la aldea la venida de su primogenito con una enorme sonrisa junto a su hermosa esposa, no estaba del todo seguro pero Sasuke podia casi asegurar que en ese momento vio a su hermano agachar la mirada…

_**Seis Años**_

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente esa noche, camino junto a su hermano quien llevaba un paraguas y a su lado sus padres también compartiendo paraguas, todos completamente de negro, la ceremonia de despedida habia acabado y normalmente cada uno se dirigia a su casa, sin embargo su padre habia decidido hacerle compañía durante un rato al Yondaime, después de todo no estaba pasando por un momento facil, por lo menos esas habian sido sus palbras, levanto un poco la mirada y pudo ver el rostro serio de su hermano, su madre toco el timbre de la puerta y después de abrazos y palabras que intentaban darle apoyo al rubio ingresaron a la casa…

Sasuke se había sorprendido un poco al ver el siempre amistoso, feliz y afable rostro del rubio completamente serio y con rastos de que hubiera estado llorando, ingreso lentamente al lugar mientras sus padres y su hermano se quedaban junto al ojiazul, según habia escuchado la esposa del Yondaime habia tenido problemas en el parto, tanto que madaron a llamar a una de las ninjas medico mas importantes, una Sanin llamada Tsunade, pero que a pesar de todo no habian podido hacer mucho puesto que el estado de la mujer era muy grave y solo podian salvar a uno, Kunshina de inmediato habia reaccionado y pidio que como fuera salvaran a su hijo, y asi es como el Yondaime habia quedado viudo el mismo dia en el que nacia su hijo, tristeza y alegria a la vez, lagrimas y sonrisas… una difícil decisión…

Camino un poco mas y pudo ver una pequeña luz por uno de los pasillos, entro sigilosamente a una de las habitaciones y pudo ver una cuna, camino parsimoniosamente hasta hacia la cuna y se alzo un poco para ver al bebe, su rubio cabello denotaba de inmediato su parentesco con el Yondaime, su pechito subía y bajaba lentamente en una acompasada respiración, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, un leve calor se había formado en su pecho al verlo y no entendía el por que, sin darse cuenta acerco su mano al rostro del menor y lo acaricio levemente… y cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por esa agradable sensación

Miradas de odio, gritos, golpes, cansancio, complicidad #_¡Sasuke Teme!_# se alejo de inmediato y cayo sentado en el piso ¿Qué habia sido todo eso? Miro con cierto temor al bebe, cuando lo habia acariciado habia visto varias imágenes rapidas, como flash, de el mismo solo que un poco mas grande con un rubio muy parecido a Minato de su misma edad, sacudio con fuerza su cabeza… quizas… solamente habia sido su imaginación…

_**Siete Años**_

-mucha suerte en la academia Sasuke…- hablo dulcemente una mujer que barria la vereda de su casa

-gracias tía…- hablo sonriente el menor mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida y continuaba corriendo, no era tarde pero aun asi prefería ir corriendo un poco para mas adelante poder ir caminando con total tranquilidad, al parecer a su hermano lo habían mandado en una mision durante un buen tiempo, asi que no le tocaba mas que entrenar solo, aunque no es que entrenara mucho con el, pero de vez en cuando si le ensañaba algo util, empezo a aminorar su paso sabiendo que no estaba lejos de la academia, sabia que debia esforzarse mucho después de todo tenia en su mismo salon a un genio, Hyuuga Neji, y el no podia defraudar a su familia…

-eso… eso…- escucho una voz algo reconocida muy cerca y giro lentamente para verlo un poco agachado tomando las manos de un hermoso bebe que caminaba torpemente y nuevamente sonrio –muy bien… ¡eso es!- sonrio abiertamente cosa que sorprendio un poco al pelinegro, no lo veia sonreír hace mucho, pero era normal que después de algo mas de un año de la muerte de su esposa volviera a ser el mismo, y mucho mas normal que su hijo fuera quien le devolviera dicha alegria -¡eres todo un hombrecito!- vio como el ojiazul rozaba su nariz con la del pequeño quien reia abiertamente balbuceando un par de palabras in entendibles…

-eh… buenos dias…- saludo cortésmente el Uchiha mientras se acercaba al rubio quien sostenia entre sus brazos al pequeño…

-buenos dias Sasuke…- contesto alegremente –no te veia hace algun tiempo…-

-si, es que estoy un poco ocupado con lo de la acedemia, me estoy esforzando mucho…- hablo orgulloso el menor

-ya veo, y tienes razon en esforzarte tengo entendido que Hyuuga es un digno rival…-

-si, pero yo sere el mejor graduado-

-me alegra escuchar eso…-

-¡Minato!- una voz se escucho algo lejana pero en un segundo la propietaria de aquella voz ya se encontraba frente a los tres -¿Qué haces aqui?-

-pues que mas… divertirme con mi hijo…- hablo despreocupadamente el hombre provocando que una venita apareciera en la frente de la mujer…

-pues dejame decirte que no deberias estar aquí sino en la torre del Hokage…-

-si… lo se… pero me gusta pasar tiempo con este bebe precioso…- hablo mientras volvia a juntar su nariz con la del menor y este volvio a reir…

-Minato…- hablo amenazante la mujer mientras traqueaba un poco sus dedos…

-esta bien… esta bien… no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a Jiraiya-sensei…- comento mientras levantaba un poco al bebe –escuchame bien… te vas a quedar con Tsunade-san y ella te va a cuidar ¿ne?- el bebe solo rio nuevamente y lo puso en los brazos de la rubia –bien, nos vemos- y con una velocidad digna del Rayo Amarillo De Konoha se marcho del lugar…

-eh… disculpa no haberte saludado Sasuke…- dijo percatandose recien de la presencia el menor…

-ie… no hay problema…-

-por cierto…- hablo de la nada nuevamente Minato sorprendiendo un poco al pelinegro ¿Qué tan rapido era? Pero aquello no habia sorprendido a Tsunade, el rubio se acerco al bebe y deposito un dulce beso en su frente –no hagas enojar mucho a Tsunade-obaachan… ¿ne Naruto?-

-¡¿Cómo que Obaa-chan?! Eh… espera ¿Naruto? ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?-

-hai- hablo sonriente el ojiazul –lo decidi esta mañana-

-¿cuando? Cuando estabas desayunando en el Ichiraku…- hablo sarcastica la mujer…

-no seas cruel Tsunade-san… es un lindo nombre…-

Sasuke simplemente observo como la rubio peleaba un poco mas con el ojiazul, después de lo de la muerte de Kunshina ella se habia quedado para ayudar a Minato con el cuidado del bebe, puesto que según ella definitivamente los hombres no saben cuidar a los niños, pero todo mundo sabia que era por que consideraba como un hijo Minato y no lo queria dejar solo con todo ese dolor, Sasuke observo al bebe en manos de la rubia, cada dia se parecia mas a su padre, su cabello rubio ahora un poco mas largo que la ultima vez en que lo vio, sus brillantes ojos azules y sus tres marquitas en la cara que inexplicablemente tenia…

El bebe giro un poco y Sasuke sin entender el por que se sonrojo al sentir la insistente mirada del bebe sobre el ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Solamente era un bebe, el recien nombrado Naruto empezo a estirar su bracitos y a balbucear hacia donde se encontraba Sasuke -¿eh? Parece que le agradas…- comento el Yondaime mientras tomaba al bebe en sus manos y lo acercaba al pelinegro…

-ie…- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás y negando con la cabeza, estaba sumamente nervioso –yo no se cargar a un bebe…- Minato simplemente sonrió…

-vamos Sasuke no es ninguna ciencia…-

Lentamente el Yondaime puso al bebe en sus manos y sin entender el por que sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas y su pecho comenzo a latir con fuerza, el bebe le sonreia abiertamente y el simplemente se perdio en esos ojos azules que tenia el pequeño, sin darse cuenta sonrio abiertamente, como nunca lo hacia, tanto que si hubiera una foto de aquella escena el negaria rotundamente que ese pelinegro que sostenia al bebe fuera el, puesto que el no sonreia asi ante nadie…

_**Trece Años**_

La mañana lucia espectacularmente bella, el sol era perfecto, el clima templado, acompañado por una suave brisa, una nueva generación de shinobis comenzaba, un mundo nuevo para todos esos pequeños, después de aquella tarde cuando había tenido al bebe entre sus manos, Sasuke no había vuelto a acercarse mas de lo estrictamente necesario al primogénito del Yondaime, no entendía por que, pero ese niño lo desestabilizaba, y el lo único que necesitaba era concentrarse y no andar buscando explicaciones absurdas a sus tontas reacciones, después de todo había logrado lo que quería, había resultado el mejor graduado, incluso mejor que Neji, y ahora que era su compañero de equipo podía decirse que eran amigos, como fuera el caso es que ahora que había cumplido una de sus metas, estaba un poco mas tranquilo, y dentro de unos dias se convertiría en Chunin…

Si era así… entonces ¿Por qué estaba en la inauguración de la academia observando de lejos al pequeño rubio? Suspiro momentáneamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, se encontraba arrimado en uno de los árboles mas lejanos para evitar ser percatado, pero al mismo tiempo cerca para poder verlo, a pesar de querer habérselo quitado de la cabeza no podía y ahí estaba como un completo idiota mientras el rubio ignoraba por completo su presencia, le sorprendia lo sociable que podia llegar a ser el ojiazul, llevaban apenas diez minutos en formación y el ojiazul ya habia entablado conversación con varios de los niños a su alrededor, sonrio…

-vaya esta generación de shinobis es muy interesante…- comento una mujer mientras veia a los niños

-asi es… no solamente esta el hijo del Yondaime sino tambien los hijos de los clanes mas imponentes de Konoha… una lastima que los Uchiha no se encuentre en esta generacion…-

-si, pero no puede negarse que los dos hijos han resultado un orgullo para su familia, tengo entendido que el mayor esta entre los Jounin elite y el menor pronto se convertirá en Chunin- la otra mujer asintio

-sera grandioso cuando se graduen y los pongan en equipo ¿me pregunto con quien le tocara a mi hijo?-

-ojala que este en el equipo del hijo del Yondaime es un niño muy agradable y dulce…-

Sasuke solamente continuo escuchando la conversación de aquellas mujeres, no podía evitarlo, y el no se iba a mover de su lugar solo por que aquellas mujeres no parecían querer guardar silencio –si, como era de esperarse de su padre…- un suspiro por parte de las mujeres inundo el lugar

-es un hombre realmente admirable… mira que ponerle el apellido de la mama al hijo en lugar del suyo en honor a Kunshina-san…- una sonrisa triste se poso en los labios de las mujeres, todos lamentaban aquella muerte y aun mas por la época en la que la sonrisa del Yondaime se había borrado, todos sabían perfectamente que Minato le había puesto Uzumaki como primer apellido a Naruto por el sacrificio que había hecho su madre para salvar la vida de su hijo 'es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella' anuncio aquel día el rubio…

La ceremonia avanzo normalmente y luego de un rato los menores avanzaron junto a un castaño de coleta hasta su salón de clases, vio una ultima vez al rubio quien sonreía abiertamente conversando con un castaño que tenia unas marcas rojas en las mejillas, giro rápidamente y comenzó a avanzar hacia el campo de entrenamiento, tenia que prepararse para el examen del siguiente día…

_**Catorce Años**_

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la academia con un pequeño fólder en las manos, y su chaleco de Chunin algo rasgado debido a su ultima misión, se sorprendió un poco al no escuchar voces o algun ruido en los salones pero apenas vio en uno se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en el receso, camino un poco mas en busca de Iruka pero al parecer no se encontraba cerca, sin darse cuenta camino hacia el patio donde varios niños caminaban de un lugar a otro, y al parecer Iruka tampoco se encontraba por ahí, necesitaba encontrarlo para darle el fólder y poder ir a su casa a darse una ducha y cambiarse ¿Por qué habia accedido a traerle esto al castaño a la academia? Ah… claro… el factor rubio que a pesar de los años, seguia siendo el mismo…

-jeje... haber es el turno de Shikamaru…- una animada voz se escucho justo detrás de donde el se encontraba, al parecer un grupo de niños se encontraban detrás de un arbol -¿Quién te gusta?- Sasuke sonrio vagamente, al parecer no dejaban esos jueguitos…

-nadie- contesto cortante el muchacho que se encontraba recostado en el suelo –eso es muy problemático- se escucharon algunas risas y decidio que lo mejor seria continuar buscando a Iruka

-bien, ahora Naruto…- y apenas escucho ese nombre sus pasos se detuvieron y continuo dandole la espalda al arbol que se encontraba entre el y los niños -¿Quién te gusta?-

-¿eh?- la voz del rubio lo hizo estremecerse un poco –nadie-ttebayo- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro…

-mmmh… no se por que no te creo…- volvio a hablar aquella vocecita que al parecer era el iniciador del juego –¡di la verdad! todos hemos sido sinceros…-

-¡es la verdad dattebayo!- escucho como el rubio se levantaba y tuvo la tentacion de marcharse del lugar pero apenas escucho que el rubio volvia a sentarse, decidio seguir escuchando –no me gusta nadie…- el rubio ladeo el rostro con un puchero en el rostro…

-ya… y que tal te suena… ¿Iruka-sensei?- las mejillas del rubio se colorearon de inmediato y un largo silencio se formo en el lugar, cosa que incomodo un poco al pelinegro…

-no es asi…- murmuro el ojiazul aun sin ver a sus amigos…

-¡mientes! Te sonrojaste Naruto-

-¡no es verdad Kiba!

-¡si es verdad!-

Sasuke simplemente se empezó a alejar del lugar con una extraña sensación en el pecho ¿Por qué no le habia agradado escuchar que a Naruto le gustaba Iruka? Se suponía que era algo hasta tierno que un niño de su edad se enamorara de su sensei, sin embargo… aquello definitivamente no le gustaba -¿Sasuke-kun?- el ojinegro giro de inmediato para ver al castaño salir de uno de los salones…

-eh… buenos dias sensei…-

-buenos dias…- dijo sonriente -¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien, tenga…- le extendio el fólder que llevaba –Sandaime-sama se lo envia…-

-oh… claro casi hasta lo habia olvidado…-

Iruka comenzo a ojear el fólder hasta que sintió la fija mirada del Uchiha -¿sucede algo?- el Uchiha simplemente se sorprendio un poco por la pregunta pero aun así decidió hablar

-¿es normal que sus estudiantes se enamoren de usted?-

-bueno…- el castaño penso por un momento sus palabras -…creo que es algo que es parte de la edad…-

-¿edad?-

-si, veras… después de sus padres nadie mas los trata con cariño y les enseña varias cosas que ellos como futuros ninjas quieren aprender, asi que en ocaciones suelen confundir el respeto, el cariño, la admiración con un amor infantil, propio de su edad- hablo el hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios…

-ya veo…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por que hace un momento escuche a uno de sus estudiantes… en fin por lo que me acaba de decir creo que no es la primera vez que le pasa algo como aquello…-

-no, no es la primera vez…-

-Iruka-sensei…- una pequeña voz se escucho entre ambos y Sasuke dirigio su mirada hacia la cabecita rubia que se encontraba a su lado y que al parecer lo ignoraba por completo –oto-san preparo mi obento de hoy… pero ya ves como el no es muy bueno con eso de la cocina… ¡pero aun asi esta muy bueno!- dijo inmediatamente –bueno… yo…- las mejillas del ojiazul se sonrojaron –me preguntaba… si… ¿quisieras almorzar conmigo?- el pequeño agacho la cabeza sumamente avergonzado…

-claro que si Naruto…- alboroto un poco los cabellos rubios del menor -¿pero por que no almuerzas con tus amigos?-

-por que son unos pesados dattebayo- dijo olvidando su sonrojo y deviando la mirada con un puchero en el rostro

-de acuerdo…- sonrio ante la actitud del menor –espérame en el salón ¿ne?-

-¡hai!- el rubio simplemente se alejo con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro

-¿era a el a quien te referias?- el pelinegro solamente asintió, Iruka se habia dado cuenta que no le habia despegado la mirada al ojiazul aunque este lo había ignorado por completo –si… me lo imaginaba, pero no te preocupes es solo cosa del momento…- sonrio una vez mas y se empezo a marchar –nos vemos Sasuke-kun…-

Sasuke solamente suspiro un poco mas aliviado con aquello que le habia dicho el castaño, no entendía por que no le había gustado saber que probablemente al rubio le gustara Iruka, pero ya no lo pensaría mas, aquello solamente lo confundía, Naruto lo confundía desde que había nacido, y eso era ilógico, salio de la academia y una pequeña sonrisa se poso en sus labios, se sentía muy bien…

_**Dieciséis Años**_

Su respiración era lenta y pausada sus brazos se mantenían cruzados sobre su cabeza y su cuerpo recostado sobre la rama de un arbol mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, aprovechando de esos momentos de paz que pocas veces tenia, unos movimientos se escucharon entre los abobes y de inmediato abrio los ojos, aquella persona se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, pero como buen shinobi que era lo habia detectado muy bien, unos cuantos metros y sabia que no tenia que preocuparse, era Naruto, sin embargo… ¿Qué hacia el rubio por esos lugares?

Bajo de un salto y pudo ver como el ojiazul lanzaba varios kunai hacia un lugar en especifico intentando obviamente mejorar su punteria –deberias enderezar tu muñeca…- comento mientras caminaba hacia el menor con su aire de indiferencia de siempre y sus manos en los bolsillos…

-¿eh?- Naruto giro de inmediato al ver al pelinegro a unos pasos de el –esto no es asunto tuyo- arrugo el entrecejo y volvio a girar para continuar lanzando varios kunai –vete- Sasuke arrugo el entecejo, aquel muchachito era demasiado insolente…

-¿y si no quiero?-

-¡te echare de aquí a patadas dattebayo!-

-je- una sonrisa prepotente se poso en los labios del pelinegro –intentalo- su sonrisa se ensancho un poco mas al ver el puchero del menor –dobe- sintio una extraña punzada en su pecho al ponunciar esas palabras, pero decidio no prestarle atención…

-¡no me digas dobe!- el rubio de apenas diez años arrugo el entrecejo -¡TEME!- le saco la lengua al mayor y volvio a girar para continuar lanzando kunai…

-¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo en mejorar tan pronto?- comento el mayor después de un largo silencio…

-todo el mundo…- la voz del rubio sono extrañamente baja -…dice que yo tengo que ser el mejor por que soy el hijo del Yondaime… asi que… ¡tengo que esforzarme al doble, o al triple que los demas!- dijo levantando un puño en alto y con mucha determinación…

-dobe…- murmuro, aquella ultima frase se le habia echo conocida…

-¡cállate tu no me entiendes!-

-por supuesto que te entiendo…- camino lentamente hacia el ojiazul quien continuaba dándole la espalda –soy el segundo hijo de los Uchiha mi familia es una de las mas respetables de Konoha y mi hermano mayor es un Jounin de elite, desde hace muchos años…- "_eso por no decir que es un ANBU_" –así que yo también me tengo que esforzar mucho por que tengo que superarlo a el…-

Naruto giro para ver al hombre que se encontraba ahora a su altura puesto que se había colocado en cunclillas –ya veo…- comento mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza

-por eso no debes esforzarte mas de lo que tu cuerpo te permite… sino enfermaras, tu padre se preocupara y de paso todo el entrenamiento se ira a la basura…- ¿Por qué estaba hablando de eso con el pequeño? Le resultaba hasta imposible de creer que el pudiera hablar de esa manera con el menor, definitivamente tenia que alejarse del rubio, o sino… en realidad no sabia que pasaría…

-gracias- pronuncio levemente el rubio y con una pequeña sonrisa

-mira…- hablo el pelinegro mientras tomaba un kunai y este daba varias vueltas en su dedo antes de ser lanzado y caer justo en el centro de la diana, Naruto simplemente lo observo asombrado –bien ahora…- dijo mientras tomaba otro kunai y lo ponía en las manos del rubio, un brazo se poso sobre el otro del rubio quedando sus cuerpos extremadamente cerca, el detrás del menor, su cuerpo tembló por un instante al sentir la cercanía con el ojiazul y no pudo evitar que ese aroma casi envolvente lo rodeara, levanto sus brazos y ayudo al rubio a lanzar el kunai que cayo muy cerca del centro…

El rubio se separo casi de inmediato y corrió hacia la diana para ver que tan cerca había estado -¡wow sugoi dattebayo!- exclamo contento a un desconcertado Sasuke que no terminaba de entender el por que de todas sus extrañas reacciones, levanto la mirada y pudo ver como el rubio corría de regreso hacia donde el se encontraba aun en cunclillas –¡arigato!-

-dobe no corras o tropezaras…- pero apenas termino la frase el ojiazul choco con una piedra y cayo hacia el impactando sus labios con los del mayor, ambos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el contacto, el pelinegro coloco sus manos en las caderas del menor en un intento de sostenerlo, Sasuke sabia muy bien que había podido esquivar ese beso, que se había podido mover y haber evitado ese contacto, sin embargo su cuerpo no se movió…

-¡go…gomen-ttebayo!- el rubio se separo casi de inmediato, con un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas y con sus manos tapando su pequeña boca -¡¡no fue mi intención!!- se aparto un poco mas con los nervios de punta -¡¡GOMEN!!- y salio corriendo del lugar dejando atrás a un asombrado Sasuke…

-Naruto…- susurro bajamente, rozo sus labios con sus dedos mientras veía al rubio alejarse, su pecho había latido con una intensidad indescriptible y su cuerpo había vibrado por completo… tan solo… con un simple beso…

-vaya Sasuke…- una voz conocida para el lo hizo ponerse nervioso y erguirse de inmediato

-¿Neji?-

-no sabia que tuvieras novio- comento algo burlón el castaño mientras de un salto quedaba frente al pelinegro con sus brazos cruzados…

-cállate…-

-aunque debo admitir que no tienes mal gusto, el hijo del Yondaime es muy… mmmh… como decirlo ¿lindo?- Sasuke arrugo el entrecejo –aunque si lo piensas bien quedarías como un pedófilo-

-basta- Sasuke recupero su apariencia fría y desinteresada de siempre -¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-vine por que Sandaime-sama me mando a buscarte, al parecer tenemos misión-

-de acuerdo…- subió de un salto a una de las ramas –por cierto Neji…- hablo mientras miraba de reojo al castaño que permanecía en el piso –si a esas vamos… Hinata tiene la misma edad que Naruto- y sin más desapareció del lugar dejando a un sonrojado Neji en el lugar…

+--+

#_yo soy la barrera que tienes que superar…_#

#_no sigas los mismos pasos que tu hermano…_#

#_¡No perderé ante ti teme!_#

#_¡Sasuke-kun!_#

#_Los que dejan atrás a sus amigos son lo peor… son escoria…_#

#_No se por que lo he hecho… mi cuerpo se ha movido solo…_#

Su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente, su respiración era agitada y apretaba sus ojos con algo de fuerza sin poder levantarse, empuñaba la sabana bajo su cuerpo, y el sudor corría por su frente, era conciente de que no era una época calurosa, aun así no podía evitarlo, su cerebro intentaba analizar una situación demasiado increíble, demasiado insospechada, poco real…

#_no es necesario… el vendra a mi…_#

#_este no es el Sasuke que yo conozco, el no es un cobarde ¡este es un impostor!_#

#_¿Que paso? Gatito asustadizo…_#

#_¡Deténganse!_#

#_Tu no eres el único que sufre Sasuke…_#

#_¡tu nunca has tenido nada! ¡¡no sabes lo que es tenerlo todo y perderlo!!_#

#_asi tenga que arrancarte los brazos y las piernas ¡te regresare a Konoha!_#

Ese beso… ese condenado beso lo habia desastabilisado por completo, tanto que podia asegurar que ya estaba alucinando, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza no podia ser real, no tenia que ser real, su cuerpo se convulsiono un poco e inevitablemente tosio, se movio bruscamente y aferro aun mas sus manos a las sabanas, no podia despertar… y empezaba a desesperarse…

#Sa…suke#

#_deberias dedicarte a entrenar mas en vez de seguirme…_#

#_estas vivo por capricho mio…_#

#_El Puente De Naruto_#

#_mi razon de vivir es verlo morir…_#

#_Naruto… yo…_#

#_¡SASUKE!_#

Se despertó de golpe, sus ojos extremadamente abiertos, su cuerpo temblaba con violencia, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas lagrimas, demasiado dolor, demasiado arrepentimiento, no se fijo en que momento comenzo a llorar… se abrazo a su cuerpo intentando refugiarse un poco en su locura, su pecho continuaba subiendo y bajando frenéticamente, sus pupilas dilatadas le daban la clara imagen del shock que acababa de sufrir, toda una vida… toda una vida reducida a un sueño…

+--+

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que su llanto se apaciguara y el temblor en su cuerpo se detuviera, habia empezado a llover y el continuaba completamente aislado con el mundo exterior, como si nada mas existiera, su cuerpo se movio por primera vez y vio con algo de temor una de sus manos girandola un poco y tratando de asimilar lo que en realidad estaba pasando, lo ultimo que recordaba era la pelea con Itachi, verlo morir, luego el cayo perdiendo las fuerzas y casi de inmediato apareció Naruto pidiéndole que no se rindiera y nuevamente aquellas palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, esta vez la muerte lo habia alcanzado…

Pero… entonces… ¿Qué hacia ahi?... ¿Qué había sido toda su vida anterior?... ¿Un loco sueño?... en realidad lo dudaba, comenzo a repirar un poco mas acompasado ¿habia muerto y habia reencarnado? Si era asi, entonces… ¿Por qué todo seguia igual? Aunque no exactamente igual… el era mayor que Naruto y por varios años… un suspiro algo cansado salio de sus labios ¿Acaso le estaban impidiendo estar con Naruto? Una sonrisa triste se poso en sus labios, aquello era lo mas seguro… se habia comportado como un verdadero imbècil antes y ahora… esto… ¿seria su castigo?

-Naruto…- susurro en voz baja y se levanto de la cama un poco torpe sin terminar de reaccionar por completo, otra vez estaba junto a el, aunque no en las mismas condiciones, ni siquiera mantenia un trato constante con el rubio, todo hubiera sido mas facil antes… pero el antes obviamente ya no existia, por fin comprendia todo, aquella vez cuando vio al Yondaime por primera vez y lo llamo Naruto, las extrañas sensaciones que sufria cuando tenia cerca al ojiazul… y aquel beso…

Todo habia cambiado… Naruto ahora lo tenia todo ¿en recompensa? Era lo mas posible, el tambien lo tenia todo nuevamente, lo tenia todo menos a el… su mirada se poso en las oscuras calles de Konoha ¿Cuándo habia empezado a sentir todo aquello por el rubio? Ya ni el mismo lo sabia, quizas su cuerpo se habia dado cuenta de todo antes que el, aquella vez en el ataque de Haku, miro su cuerpo "_Dieciséis años… pero… Naruto apenas tiene diez…_" era obvio que entre ambos existia una gran barrera, que el no debia ni podia romper… no estaba bien…

No aguanto un segundo mas y salio de su habitación rápidamente, necesitaba verlo, inexplicablemente sentia que no lo habia visto en muchos años, en menos de un par de minutos ya se encontraba frente a la gran casa que pertenecia a Minato y Naruto, respiro un poco agitado por la carrera y usando todas sus habilidades se colo dentro de la casa con sutileza, lo menos que queria era al Hokage encima suyo, después de detectar el chakra del menor se dirigio de inmediato a su habitación…

Y ahí estaba el… durmiendo placidamente… demasiado novato como para detectar su presencia por ahora, quizas lo subestimaba pero algo en su interior le gritaba que no se equivocaba, se coloco en cunclillas frente al rubio y movio unos mechones de la frente del menor quien dormia de lado ajeno a todo el mundo, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, aun recordaba aquella vez que se habian visto mientras el permanecia en el muelle, ambos desviando la mirada con un gesto de molestia en el rostro, pero a pesar de eso el lo habia seguido con la mirada… demasiados momentos buenos… demasiadas sonrisas… demasiados momentos cómplices…

Quizas esto era lo mejor, ambos cerca pero a la vez lejanos, en una extraña ambivalencia, sufriendo y siendo felices a la vez, observo sus labios una vez mas… aquellos labios que hace unas horas habia probado nuevamente, inconcientemente o quizas lo suficientemente conciente como para aceptarlo se acerco a los labios del ojiazul y los rozo con delicadeza, cerrando los ojos y perdiéndose en ese magnifico momento, tan anhelante pero imposible, el menor se removio un poco en la cama logrando que el pelinegro rompiera el contacto y se alejara un poco…

Suspiro un poco mas aliviado al verlo continuar con su sueño –esto es lo mejor…- susurro sin convencerse por completo de sus palabras, se levanto y dio un ultimo vistazo al ojiazul quien seguía durmiendo placidamente, salio por la ventana de regreso a su casa… lo mejor era alejarse aun mas del menor… era definitivamente lo mejor para Naruto…

_**Dieciocho Años**_

Se escucharon varios aplausos en el lugar, muchas sonrisas, muchos abrazos, el orgullo flotaba en el aire, nuevos Gennin en la villa, los mejores clanes de la aldea, prósperos Shinobis, todos los recien graduados miraban con admiración su bandana y buscaban el mejor lugar para colocarla, definitivamente el mas radiante de todos era el Yondaime quien recebia varias felicitaciones por parte de los aldeanos, casi toda la villa habia asistido a la graduación, Iruka se mostraba complacido, era un maravilloso dia…

-como era de esperarse de su hijo Minato-san…- expreso Mikoto con una sonrisa en el rostro

-muchas gracias…- y asi siguieron varias felicitaciones, varias frases, definitivamente Naruto era el orgullo de su padre y de la aldea, habian muchas expectativas puestas en el y todos lo sabian, Iruka ya le habia advertido que eso pasaria, asi que tenia que asumirlo…

-¡esto solo es mi primer escalón dattebayo!- exclamo feliz el rubio mientras le daba un golpe a su bandana…

-ya lo sabemos tu meta es ser Hokage igual que tu padre…- comento Sakura, todos los graduados se encontraban reunidos después de las palabras de uno de los Hokage…

-me alegro mucho por todos ustedes…-

-gracias…- contestaron todos los novatos al Sandaime que se encontraba frente a ellos…

-Sarutobi…- todos miraron al rubio un poco extrañados por la confianza que le mostraba al Sandaime pero ninguno se sorprendió demasiado, Naruto era asi de confianzudo con todo el mundo, ademas de que era hijo de uno de los Hokage, era normal que tuvieran esa confianza -¿me darás el regalo que me prometiste?-

-por supuesto que si Naruto- los ojitos del rubio brillaron con alegria –pero mas tarde…- movio un poco los cabellos del ojiazul quien dibujo un puchero en el rostro –nos vemos muchachos…-

-Naruto…- una voz que rayaba entro lo dulce, lo maternal y lo determinado llamo la atención de algunos…

-¡Tsunade-obaachan!-

-¡ya te he dicho que no me digas asi!- le dio un golpe en la cabeza al rubio quien se quejo un poco –y yo que pesaba darte un regalo por tu graduación… pero ya veo que no te lo mereces…- giro para darle la espalda al menor quien la tomo de la ropa…

-ya… disculpa… pero ¡¿me das mi regalo?!- pregunto entusiasmado el ojiazul…

-¿Qué pasa aqui?- pregunto el Yondaime acercandose al pequeño frupo que se habia formado…

-oto-san… Tsunade-obaachan se arremetió de darme el regalo…-

-ya… ya… no seas tan exagerado Naruto…- la mujer volvio a girar y se saco el collar que llevaba puesto -¿Sabes que significa esto verdad?- Naruto asintió, por supuesto que conocia ese collar azulado, representaba mucho para la rubia, lo sabia muy bien –pues este es mi regalo…- coloco el collar en el cuello del rubio quien la miro completamente sorprendido al igual que todas las personas a su alrededor –felicidades por tu graduación…- deposito un dulce beso en la frente del menor provocando un pequeño sonrrojo en este…

Por fin Naruto reacciono y vio el collar que ahora colgaba en su cuello, esto era realmente valioso… pero mucho mas lejos del valor economico, era el valor sentimental que este representaba para Tsunade, todos continuaban asombrados por el gesto de la rubia, sabian que ese momento llegaria en algun momento, pero nunca pensaron que tan pronto, definitivamente la mujer tenia muchas expectativas en el menor –arigato…- fue el unico sonido que salio de los labios del menor antes de fundirse en un abrazo con la rubia…

Sasuke simplemente observaba de lejos a Naruto, se lo había propuesto y hasta ahora lo habia cumplido, desde que recordo su 'vida pasada' por llamarlo de alguna forma se habia alejado por completo del menor, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y se arrimo en el árbol que había detrás de el, pudo ver como su hermano se encontraba unos pasos mas alejado de el, con su club de fan a su alrededor, por suerte su club de fan no se encontraba cerca ¿Qué tonteria era esa? Y pensar que tenían que soportar esas estupideces, pero por suerte no rayaban en lo acosador, solamente llegaban a la admiración…

A ratos podía ver como su hermano mayor desviaba la mirada hacia Minato quien permanecía sonriente y a ratos abrazaba a su hijo, Sasuke no era tonto… y aunque a su manera había puesto una gran distancia con su hermano por los eventos pasados, de alguna manera sabia que este Itachi no era el mismo de antes, el caso es que se había dado cuenta de las miradas fijas que el mayor de los Uchiha solía lanzarle al Yondaime, quizás al resto engañara, pero a el no lo hacia…

Paso cerca de dos horas y el lugar se fue despejando, todos felices por que pronto habría alguna fiesta o algo por el estilo, para ser mas exactos solo quedaban los Uchiha quienes habían planeado una comida en honor a Naruto, y también estaban invitados el Sandaime e Iruka quien terminaba de cerrar el lugar para poder marcharse, aquello no le gustaba, Naruto en su casa… no ayudaba… todos empezaron a caminar con algo de despreocupación y en unas cuantas conversaciones, una especie de remolino se formo entre ellos acompañado por unas hojas…

-ohayo…- ante ellos apareció un peliplata con su cara semi tapada y con un gesto de despreocupación en el rostro mientras las hojas terminaban de desaparecer –disculpen la demora pero es que…-

-ni te molestes Kakashi…- hablo amistosamente el rubio mayor –ya nos conocemos todas tus excusas…-

-así que este es Naruto- Kakashi se acerco al rubio quien lo miraba fijamente y levanto uno de los mechones que tapaba la bandana su bandana –el orgullo del Yondaime…- comento cerca del rostro del menor quien se sonrojo por el acercamiento del mayor…

-vamos u oscurecerá mas- fue el cortante comentario de Sasuke quien continuo caminando con el entrecejo arrugado, luego de esto el resto también lo siguió, aquella reacción por parte del rubio lo había molestado, apretó los puños de sus manos que permanecían dentro de su pantalón, tenia que apaciguar sus emociones… el no perdía la calma con facilidad, además supuestamente iba a ignorar al ojiazul, entonces… ¿Por qué molestaba tanto su reacción?

+--+

-¡¿Cómo que piensas rechazar el llamado de ANBU?!- Sasuke simplemente se acomodo en su asiento frente a su padre

-lo que te acabo de decir, pienso continuar como Jounin…- Itachi detuvo sus pasos quedándose frente al umbral de la puerta, aquella conversación no llegaría a buen rumbo…

-¡pero ser ANBU es uno de los mayores honores para un shinobi!-

-no me interesa…- hizo una pequeña pausa y hablo justo antes de que su padre volviera a hacerlo –y no me importa que Itachi sea un ANBU desde hace varios años, esa es su vida y esta la mía, no pienso pertenecer al ANBU…- se levanto de su asiento y cruzo una rápida mirada con su hermano –además no lo estoy consultando, lo estoy comunicando…-

Salio de su casa sin pronunciar otra palabra, por supuesto que se dio cuenta de la mirada de preocupación de su madre, ella ya sabia sobre su decisión, pero el era conciente que era cuestión de tiempo para que su padre lo asimilara y terminara aceptándolo, a diferencia de antes en esta ocasión su familia no estaba acargo de la policía, así que el mayor orgullo de un Uchiha era pertenecer al ANBU, pero el no queria eso y ya lo habia decidido, era conciente de que quizas no era lo mejor, pero a estas alturas ya no se iba a echar para atrás… la noche anterior durante la dichosa cena lo había decidido…

Camino hacia la academia y por suerte se encontró con quien quería hablar justo antes de que ingresara al lugar –Iruka-sensei…- el castaño giro tranquilamente y lo saludo cortésmente –quisiera pedirle un favor…-

-claro… ¿de que se trata?-

-me imagino que ya le comunicaron que sere Jounin designado para un grupo de novatos…- el castaño solamente asintió –bien, quería pedirle que me asignara a alguien en especial…-

-¿quien?- pregunto sin darle vueltas al asunto…

-Uzumaki Naruto…- metió las manos en su pantalón e intento sonar despreocupado…

-¿Naruto y por que el?-

-es el hijo del Yondaime y se tienen puestas muchas expectativas en el, lo quiero a mi cargo, después de todo yo estoy entre los Jounin elite de Konoha, no le veo el problema…- Iruka lo penso por un momento, sabia que esa no era toda la verdad, pero no pensaba discutirlo, sabia que lo que le acababa de exponer el Uchiha era verdad…

-de acuerdo…-

-perfecto, muchas gracias…- giro nuevamente para alejarse del lugar…

-Sasuke…- llamo nuevamente el castaño, por lo que el pelinegro solamente ladeo el rostro -¿no te interesa saber quienes serán los otros integrantes?-

-no- fue la escueta respuesta del mayor antes desaparecer de un salto, en definitiva ya no le importaba nada mas, egoístamente no quería que Kakashi estuviera a cargo del rubio, quizás eso seria lo mas seguro, y por la forma en que Naruto se había sonrojado el dia anterior, su lógica no lo había soportado, no quería que Naruto se fijara en otra persona… alejarse no había servido de nada… y ahora ya no podía echarse para atrás…

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**

_Jeje si lo se… lo unico que hago es continuar complicandome mas la vida… ademas ya se que todo este asunto de la reencarnación ya esta muy utilizado, pero es que hace dos dias de la nada se me vino a la cabeza ¿y si Sasuke fuera el sensei encargado del equipo siete? Y pues aquí esta una idea lanzada al aire, como suelo llamar a mis nuevos fics, y como seria totalmente AU si ninguno recordaba lo pasado entonces por eso preferí hacer que el muchacho reencarnara, aunque por sus actos pasados ya ven que le lleva seis años a Naru… pero se lo merece…_

_Bueno este solo es un primer capi asi que espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios, y no se preocupen que no pienso dejar mis otros fics (para los que les guste algun otro), por cierto estaba pensando en quien poner como tercer integrante del equipo siete… y no estoy muy segura pero creo que sera Sai ¿ustedes que opinan?_

_Este es mi primer intento de Shota asi que disculpen si en algun momento no lleno sus expectativas, pero voy poner todo mi esfuerzo, ¡ah! Algo que se me olvidaba a partir del proximo capi, ya no habra mas saltos de tiempo por que pretendo basar el fic en la vida del 'nuevo' equipo siete y las complicaciones que sufrira Sasuke… ¿se nota que me gusta hacerlo sufrir?..._

_Ahora si no los molesto mas y ojala hayan disfrutado el capi como yo disfrute haciendolo ¡hasta el proximo capi!_


	2. ¿Sasukesensei? ¡Jamás Dattebayo!

REENCARNACIÓN: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA

**REENCARNACIÓN: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA **

**CAPITULO 2: **¿Sasuke-sensei?… ¡Jamás dattebayo!

Los alumnos conversaban con absoluta tranquilidad dentro de su ahora ex salón de clases esperando a que llegara su sensei quien le indicaría el orden de los grupos -¡muchachos!- la fuerte voz de una pelirosa se escucho en el lugar y casi al par de segundos vieron a una agitada Sakura entrar al lugar -¡adivinen! ¡¡Sasuke-san esta entre los jounin a los que les será designado un grupo!!-

-¡¡KYAAA!!- todas las chicas del salón dieron un fuerte grito logrando que los muchachos taparon sus oídos por el fuerte grito de sus compañeras…

-¿Sasuke-san? ¿Quién es ese, por lo menos es buen shinobi?- pregunto despreocupadamente Kiba mientras se arrimaba en una de las paredes…

-Uchiha Sasuke, del clan con la línea sucesoria del Sharingan… ¿te suena?- hablo tranquilamente Shikamaru mientras posaba su cara sobre su mano soltando un pequeño bostezo después de su pequeña siesta…

-ya veo…-

-pero no creo que esa haya sido la razón por las que todas gritaron…- Chouji comió unas papas mientras sus amigos reían por su comentario, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de las chicas…

-¡ya llegue! ¡gomen-ttebayo!- Naruto respiraba agitado mientras se aferraba al umbral de la puerta y levantaba su azulada mirada, suspiro cansado aun no llegaba Iruka-sensei…

-tienes suerte Naruto, ven…- Kiba agito su brazo indicándole al rubio que se acercara mientras algunas de las chicas lo saludaban y otras le sonreían nerviosamente…

-Naruto-kun… es tan apuesto… igual que Yondaime-sama…- un grupo de muchachas suspiro y se sonrojaron al ver como el rubio les dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa inconciente de que hablaban de el…

-Buenos días Naruto-kun…- saludo cortésmente Hinata mientras veía al rubio sentarse a su lado…

-hola Hinata-chan… ¿y como ha sido su primer día como Gennin?- dio un pequeño golpe a la bandana en su frente y sus amigos sonrieron al ver el gesto del muchacho…

-por cierto Naruto…- hablo Sakura llamando la atención del ojiazul -¿tu conoces a Sasuke-san?-

-si ¿por?- una extraña mueca de disgusto muy pocas veces vista en su rostro se poso en este logrando la intriga de todos su amigos…

-pues por que acabo de enterarme que será jounin a cargo de un grupo de genins- hablo feliz la muchacha mientras llevaba las manos a su pecho…

-¡¿ese engreído?!- la mueca de disgusto en el rostro del rubio se hizo aun mas presente -¡no puede ser! Pero si supuestamente el es lo mejor de lo mejor como para tener que entrenar a simples shinobis que están por empezar…- hablo con un tono completamente molesto…

-pues ya ves… lo acabo de ver entrar a la sala de profesores junto con los demás e Iruka-sensei…-

-¿acaso tu y el no se llevan bien Naruto-kun?- el rubio solo negó ante la pregunta de su amiga mientras se sentaba en la banca con el rostro aun molesto…

-pues no entiendo por que…- la voz de una rubia llego a los oídos de todos –tengo entendido que la familia Uchiha es muy cercana a la tuya Naruto…- Ino rodeo el cuello del ojiazul desde atrás en una clara muestra de coqueteo que por supuesto el no noto -¿o me equivoco?- termino recostando su quijada en el hombro del Uzumaki para poder ver a sus amigos, en especial a Sakura y Hinata que seguro para estos momentos la han de querer matar…

-no te equivocas me llevo muy bien con todos los de esa familia, menos con el baka ese- arrugo el entrecejo –pocas veces lo he visto, pero las pocas veces que lo he visto no nos hemos llevado muy bien…-

-si… si… pero no necesitas estar tan pegado a Naruto, Ino- la Haruno aclaro el punto mientras la empujaba con algo de brusquedad del cuerpo del rubio…

-y ya comenzaron…- comento Shikamaru mientras las veía pelearse…

-¡ese no es tu problema frontuda! ¿a ti no te molesta verdad Naruto?- el ojiazul giro para ver a las dos muchachas que estaban detrás de el…

-¿no me molesta que?- pregunto distraído sin saber de que hablaban…

-que te haya abrazado ¡¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta de que estaba detrás de ti?!- pregunto con un tic en el ojo la joven Yamanaka…

-eh… pues no… jeje… gomen…- se rasco un poco la nuca y Sakura rió con fuerza al ver la cara desencajada de la rubia… prácticamente se le había tirado encima y el no la había notado…

-pero no te importa ¿cierto?- hablo esta vez con cierto aire coqueto…

-por supuesto que no-ttebayo…-

Sin esperar un segundo mas Ino se lanzo a los brazos del Uzumaki pero esta vez de frente, de seguro ahí si no podría ignorar su presencia, estuvo a punto de rodear sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del menor hasta que un brazo se interpuso entre ellos evitando todo contacto –pero tampoco es necesario que te la pases pegada a Naruto-kun creo que el ya entendió el punto de que le tienes mucho afecto…- hablo desafiante Hinata mientras la miraba de la misma forma, ambas echaban chispitas de los ojos –además en todo caso si alguien tiene derecho a pasársela abrazada a el, esa soy yo, que soy su mejor amiga…- una sonrisa se poso en los labios de Hyuuga al ver como la rubia arrugaba el entrecejo…

Hyuuga Hinata siempre había sido una niña tímida, introvertida, sin mucha confianza en si misma, cosa que su padre desaprobaba por completo puesto que ella sería la cabeza de la familia en algún momento, claro ella era eso hasta que conoció a Uzumaki Naruto, un escandaloso rubio y con suficiente autoestima hasta para regalar, y entre esos beneficiados estuvo la joven Hinata, después de todo pasar tanto tiempo junto al rubio siempre tiene sus influencias, la primera vez que se habían visto fue cuando se celebro una reunión en la mansión Hyuuga en honor al Yondaime por haber roto todo eso del Souke y del Bouke, los Hyuuga estaban completamente felices y aliviados. Había sido un largo camino pero al final Minato había terminado rompiendo por completo aquello…

Desde ese día, se veían a diario puesto que sus padres pensaban que Naruto influiría confianza en Hinata, y Hinata influenciaría buenas costumbres en Naruto, y luego de un par de meses se dieron cuenta que todo había salido como esperaban el uno aprendía del otro, claro esta que Naruto solo se portaba educadamente cuando el caso lo ameritaba de ahí en adelante el era libre de comportarse como quisiera, y por supuesto no es que Hinata ahora fuera una chica extrovertida pero por lo menos se defendía y defendía lo que quería sin dudar ni tartamudear como lo hacia de antaño…

-como que las cosas se están poniendo tensas ¿no?- comento Kiba mientras veía a Hinata, Ino y ahora Sakura mirarse fijamente sin despegar la mirada…

-será mejor que hagas algo Naruto…- comento Shino al ver que el rubio no hacia mas que ver a sus tres amigas sin terminar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo…

-creo… que tienes razón, pero… ¿Qué hago?- rasco un poco su nuca y sonrió con la idea que se le habría cruzado por la cabeza, aprovechando la distracción de las tres shinobis en un rápido movimiento las rodeo con sus brazos atrayéndolas a las tres a su cuerpo en un solo movimiento, en un calido abrazo, sorprendiéndolas por completo y por supuesto provocando un sonrojo en las tres al mismo tiempo –por supuesto que yo no tengo problemas en abrazar a mis amigos dattebayo…-

Las tres suspiraron resignadas dejándose absorber por el aroma del Uzumaki, desde un principio había estado hablando de eso, de un abrazo entre amigos ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Después de todo los chicos siempre demoraban mas en desear ponerse en plan de novios, puesto que por orden natural las chicas maduraban un poco mas rápido, así que por lo tanto aun les quedaban un par de años hasta que el Uzumaki reaccionara, y buscara algo mas que una amistad en las personas a su alrededor, se diera cuenta de sus intenciones para con el y en algún momento se fijara en una de ellas…

-ellas tres son las mas cercanas a Naruto-kun… tienen mucha suerte…- comento una chica del salón que había estado viendo toda la bulla que se había armado desde que el rubio había llegado…

-si… si ellas aun no tienen oportunidad peor nosotras…-

-yo pienso que Naruto-kun escogerá a Ino, a pesar de que a apenas tenemos doce años es la que mejor cuerpo tiene de todo el salón…- comento una trigueña que también veía la escena…

-mmmh… no lo se yo creo que será Sakura… después de todo es muy bonita y los chicos siempre se fijan en eso… y también es muy inteligente así que sabrá muy bien como mover las piezas a su favor…-

-pues yo pienso que se quedara con Hinata, también es bonita además de que cuenta con una gran ventaja, es su mejor amiga desde la infancia…-

-¿podrían dejar de hablar de la vida de los demás como si fuera la novela de las ocho?- hablo tranquilamente un pelinegro que recién ingresaba al salón robándole un sonrojo a las muchachas quienes agacharon un poco la cabeza avergonzadas por sus palabras y por supuesto por su presencia –es de muy mal gusto- las muchachas arrugaron el entrecejo ¿Cómo era posible que de un momento a otro cambiara todo el ambiente con unas simples palabras?…

-ohayo…- saludo despreocupadamente el pelinegro a sus amigos mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas cercanas y con un pequeño libro en sus manos…

Naruto soltó a sus amigas feliz de haber solucionado el problema, mientras estas permanecían sonrojadas y giro para saludar a su amigo -¡hola Sai!... ¿eh? ¿y ahora que les pasa-ttebayo?- pregunto mientras las shinobis de inmediato empezaron a negar con la cabeza…

-ie… nada…- dijeron al mismo tiempo provocando la risa de sus amigos…

-jaja… las mujeres son tan ridículas…- pero lastimosamente Kiba no pudo continuar hablando puesto que casi de inmediato recibió tres golpes en la cabeza…

-¡callate Kiba!-

-¡el ridículo aquí eres tu!-

-¡no digas esas cosas Kiba-kun!-

-bueno…- la pelirosa carraspeo un poco antes de continuar hablando –como les estaba diciendo… lo mas probable es que Sasuke-kun sea el sensei de uno de nosotros…-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke?- comenzó a hablar Ino mientras levantaba la mirada -¡ah claro ese Uchiha! Los hermanos Uchiha son muy guapos…- hablo sonriente la rubia –será todo un honor tener a aquel espécimen como sensei…-

-jamás te prestara atención Ino-cerda…-

-y tu que sabes Sakura-frentuda…-

-¡mas que tu eso es obvio!-

-Naruto cállalas por favor…- hablo Shikamaru cansado de sus constantes peleas, se suicidaría si le tocaba hacer equipo con alguna de las dos…

-chicas…. Chicas…- el Uzumaki logro llamar la atención de las dos, el problema es que no sabia que mas decir –¿podrían dejar de pelear? Onegai…- sonrió dulcemente robando varios suspiros dentro del salón –después de todos las chicas no se ven tan bonitas cuando arrugan la cara enojada, y ustedes son muy bonitas ¿ne?- ladeo un poco la cabeza y de inmediato los rostros de las dos se colorearon…

-¡¡KYYAA Naruto-kun!!- el rubio sonrió un poco avergonzado por el grito que se escucho en el salón…

-¿Cómo haces eso?- le pregunto Kiba en voz baja al ver que al parecer Sakura e Ino parecían haber quedado completamente calladas…

-solo tienes saber que decir… a las chicas les gusta que las halaguen…- le susurro de igual forma el rubio…

-¡eres todo un experto Naruto!- hablo sonriente el castaño mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda al menor…

-bueno…- retomo la palabra el ojiazul –si de algo estoy seguro es de que ese tipo JAMAS será mi sensei…- hablo con naturalidad y muchas seguridad al mismo tiempo mientras se recostaba en su banca…

-yo no estaría muy seguro de eso Naruto-

-¿eh?- el rubio ladeo un poco la cabeza al oír las palabras de Shikamaru -¿Por qué lo dices?-

-pues es muy fácil… tu eres el hijo de uno de los Hokage es decir todos tienen puestos muchas expectativas en ti, en realidad en todos nosotros por que la mayoría venimos de los clanes mas representativos de la aldea, por eso es que se han escogido meticulosamente a los mejores Jounin este año, pero el que mas destaca aquí obviamente eres tu, y tengo entendido que Uchiha Sasuke es uno de los Jounin elite de Konoha, así que creo que seria lo mas normal que te pusieran a su cargo…-

-¡jamás dattebayo!- el rubio se levanto de inmediato de su asiento –si es tan jounin elite de Konoha ¡¿Por qué no es un ANBU o algo por el estilo en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con nosotros?!-

-eso yo no lo se… pero nada mas te digo que te atengas a las consecuencias por lo menos eso es lo que deduje…-

-pues ojala esta vez te equivoques Shikamaru…-

-Naruto…- la voz de Sai lo sobresalto un poco -¿en serio crees que el Nara se va a equivocar cuando nunca lo hace? Eso seria o muy ingenuo o muy estúpido…-

-¡no soy ningún ingenuo dattebayo…-

-ah… entonces eres muy estúpido…- todos estallaron en risas al oír la brillante deducción del pelinegro…

-no ayudas Sai…-

-ah… ya, esta bien…- el ojinegro cerro el libro en sus manos –Sasuke-san no va a ser tu sensei Naruto tranquilízate…-

-¡¿en serio?!- hablo entusiasmado el rubio mientras ponía las manos sobre la banca del pelinegro

-no, pero imagine que eso era lo que querías escuchar…- una sonrisa cínica y burlona se poso en los labios del mayor mientras el ojiazul arrugaba el entrecejo…

-en serio… no ayudas Sai…-

+--+

Iruka caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los pasillos ojeando unas cuantas hojas en sus manos, luego de un rato entro al salón donde al parecer los chicos lo esperaban impaciente por saber el nombre de sus compañeros de equipo, inevitablemente el castaño sonrió al ver el entusiasmo que embargaba a los menores, le tomo poco mas de diez minutos nombrar a los respectivos grupos, viendo diferentes tipos de expresiones, alegría, tristeza, resignación, indiferencia, molestia, sonrió nuevamente eso pasaba todos los años, pero aun así no todos parecían tan incómodos con los resultados…

-bueno muchachos en unos minutos vendrán sus sensei a recogerlos, ellos los nombraran y tendrán el día de hoy para conocerse por que a partir de mañana comenzaran con las misiones…- un fuerte barullo se armo en el lugar al oír la palabra 'misión' –bueno ellos ya les contaran el resto, muchachos espero que tengan muchas suerte de ahora en adelante como shinobis activos de Konoha y recuerden que siempre que necesiten algo pueden contar conmigo…- el castaño les sonrió fraternalmente a todos y sin mas salio del salón dejando que la bulla volviera a inundar el salón de clases…

-¡ja! Nuestro equipo será mejor que el tuyo Naruto!- exclamo orgulloso Kiba mientras se acercaba al rubio junto con Shino y Hinata, el ojiazul estaba con sus compañeros de equipo cerca del escritorio –contamos con las técnicas de seguimiento y rastreo de Shino, con el Byakugan de Hinata y por supuesto las grandes técnicas de Akamaru y yo- hablo sonriente el castaño mientras señalaba al cachorro sobre su cabeza…

-¡pues no te creas! Yo cuento con Sakura-chan que es una de las mas inteligentes y sabe de todo, Sai que utiliza esos ninjutsus extraños con tinta y yo con mi fuerza y mis Kage Bunshin- los dos se miraron desafiantes por unos segundos mientras el Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaban a ellos…

Sakura miro a Ino y a Hinata con fijeza con una sola frase en la mente 'Les gané, ahora yo tengo mas oportunidades' la rubia y la pelinegra solo desviaron la mirada indignadas mientras veían a Naruto y Kiba pelear por cual seria el mejor equipo, Chouji comía papitas, Sai dibujaba y Shikamaru solamente suspiraba, ya lo había decidido no se suicidaría, Ino no podía ser tan mala ¿cierto?

-buenos días…- la voz de una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos se dejo escuchar en el salón –eh…- la mujer agacho un poco leyendo un papel que tenia entre las manos –Kiba, Shino y Hinata por favor…- todos miraron con sorpresa a los mencionados puesto que si bien aquella mujer era una de las mas jóvenes jounin, también era cierto que era una de las mejores con respecto a gengutsu…

-hai- respondieron al mismo tiempo los tres muchachos, claro cada uno en un distinto tono de voz, la ojiroja solamente se acerco a ellos, los miro escrutadoramente por unos segundos y luego les sonrió…

-yo soy Kurenai, seré su sensei y espero sacar lo mejor de ustedes durante el tiempo que estemos juntos…-

Y así poco a poco fueron llegando los jounin para tomar a cargo a sus respectivos gennin, Naruto empezaba a esperar lo peor, faltaba apenas un grupo sin sensei a parte del suyo y Sasuke… aun no llegaba, todos en el salón conversaban tranquilamente con sus nuevos jounin, el rubio suspiro mientras Sakura permanecía sentada a su lado en la banca y Sai en cambio estaba sentado sobre el pupitre frente a el, continuaba dibujando, unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo y de inmediato todos abrieron abruptamente los ojos al ver al menor de los Uchiha entrar al salón…

Uchiha Sasuke… en definitiva era mas guapo en persona y así de cerca, por lo menos ese era el pensamiento colectivo del salón que no podía dejar de ver la imponente presencia del pelinegro, el rubio solamente bufo molesto prefiriendo mirar a cualquier lado que no fuera el 'teme' ese, Sasuke metió las manos en su bolsillo y sin necesidad de leer la hoja que les había dado Iruka comenzó a nombrar sus genin encargados –Sai…- el cuerpo del rubio se paralizo "_no puede ser…_" –Sakura…- "_por favor ¡¡no dattebayo!!_" –y Naruto síganme…- el Uchiha simplemente giro para salir del lugar con su porte elegante de siempre, mientras la pelirosa y el pelinegro se levantaron de su lugar dispuestos a seguirlo…

-¡¡yo no iré a ningún lugar contigo!!- Sasuke detuvo sus pasos en el umbral de la puerta "_ya me lo esperaba_" fue el único pensamiento que corrió por la mente del mayor, giro y pudo ver como el Uzumaki se encontraba aun en su puesto pero ahora de pie y mirándolo directamente a los ojos -¡tu no puedes ni serás mi sensei antes muerto dattebayo!-

-pues lamento decirte que es así… y te advierto que no me gustan los gritos de niños engreídos…- todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, nada bueno se venia de ahora en adelante…

-¡tu! TEME ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de esa manera?- el rubio avanzo un par de pasos hasta quedar frente al pelinegro quien arqueo una ceja…

-lo hago por que me da la gana…-

-¡nunca oye me bien NUNCA serás mi sensei mañana mismo yo…!-

-¿tu que? Hablaras con tu papito para que te solucione tu problema…- hablo burlón el ojinegro y una sonrisa prepotente se formo en sus labios al ver como el rubio arrugaba el entrecejo y apretaba con fuerza sus puños –madura Naruto…-

El ojiazul miro con odio al que tenia frente a el –no te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer o no ¡hentai!- grito esta vez con fuerza el rubio mientras entrecerraba los ojos y veía claramente como el pelinegro se descolocaba un poco con sus palabras a pesar de que el resto no lo notara…

-ya deja de decir estupideces enano y vámonos…- giro para continuar caminando con su corazón latir violentamente al recordar una pequeña equivocación que había tenido hace un tiempo atrás con el Uzumaki…

-¡ya te dije que no iré a ningún lado contigo!- aferro una de sus manos al borde del Pizarrón

-y yo dije que ya nos vayamos…-

-¡y yo que no iré a ningún lado!

Todos miraban al rubio y luego al pelinegro, al rubio y luego al pelinegro, no parecían sensei y genin, parecían dos amigos de esos que se pelean por todo, parecían tener la misma edad, lo que no sabían era si es que Naruto parecía tener la edad de Sasuke, o Sasuke era que el que parecía tener la edad de Naruto –listo, ya me canse de tanta estupidez- el Uchiha se acerco al rubio quien se aferro mas al borde que sobresalía de la pizarra ahora con sus dos manos –vámonos de aquí- tomo de la cintura al ojiazul para jalarlo pero este parecía no querer soltarse –Naruto… ya… deja la idiotez… ¡vámonos!…-

-y… yo te dije… que no iría contigo… a ningún… ¡lado!...-

Todos sonrieron al ver el tire y afloja en el que se encontraban los dos, mientras que Sakura solamente sentía una gota rodar por su nuca y Sai… Sai simplemente tenia una nueva imagen para dibujar -¡vámonos de aquí!-

-¡no!-

-de acuerdo ya me harte- Sasuke soltó con algo de brusquedad al ojiazul dejando que este cayera y se chocara contra el pizarrón…

-¡auch!-

-¡nos vamos!- de un solo movimiento lo tomo de las piernas y lo alzo dejandolo recargado en uno de sus hombros como si el ojiazul no pesara en los mas mínimo…

-¡¿Qué…que haces teme?! ¡bájame!- pero el pelinegro parecía ignorarlo por completo -¡¡bájame!!- le hizo una seña a Sakura y a Sai para que lo siguieran mientras el Uzumaki no dejaba de moverse -¡¡HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES!!- Sasuke dibujo una mínima mueca de dolor al sentir la rodilla de Naruto impactar con fuerza en su espalda…

-demonios… Naruto….- cansado del incesante movimiento del menor alzo su brazo izquierdo y presiono con fuerza en la parte baja de la nuca logrando que el rubio dejara caer su cuerpo e inmediatamente dejara de moverse sobre el…

-¡¡Qué me has hecho?! ¡¡MALDITO ¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?!- Sasuke movió un poco al ojiazul intentando acomodar su peso sobre su propio hombro…

-solo inmovilicé tu cuerpo para evitar que me sigas golpeando, de acuerdo ahora si vámonos…- comenzó a caminar hacia la salida seguido por Sakura y Sai…

-¡¡suéltame, quítame esto, ahora mismo teme!!-

-Cállate. Si no quieres que también haga que dejes de mover los músculos de tu boca para que dejes de hablar…-

-¡¡quieres que me calle? ¿Quieres que me calle teme?! ¡Pues ahora veras como me callo teme!! ¡¡AUXILIO!! ¡AUXILIO ME ESTAN SECUESTRANDO! ¡¡AYUDENME!!-

A pesar de que el nuevo equipo siete ya había desaparecido por la puerta todos continuaban viendo el lugar por donde se habían ido ¿ese era un equipo? A lo mucho podrían decir que eran un grupo de personas unidas por obligación –el…- comenzó a hablar Kurenai –¿el hijo del Yondaime siempre ha sido así de caprichoso?…-

-Naruto no es caprichoso…- hablo tranquilamente Shino y todos los del salón afirmaron llamando la atención de sus respectivos senseis…

-es solo que de verdad no quiere al Uchiha como sensei aunque nadie sabe el por que…- comento esta vez Kiba –incluso recuerdo que una vez lo llamamos por toda una semana Naruto-sama y el se molestaba diciendo que no quería que lo llamaran así por lo menos no hasta que fuera Hokage…-

Todos dentro del salón rieron, era lo normal que al hijo de uno de los Hokage lo trataran con mucho respeto, pero era realmente admirable ver que el niño no le gustaba que lo trataran diferente a los demás, es mas que quisiera que lo llamaran así solo cuando fuera Hokage… es decir cuando realmente lo mereciera… las risas se calmaron mientras unos pensaban que ese seria un equipo muy interesante y que estarían ansiosos de ver sus resultados, otras pensaban que Sakura tenia demasiada suerte… y por partida triple…

+--+

Durante el camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento Numero tres Sai había permanecido callado dibujando con mucha atención algo desde hace varios minutos, Sakura simplemente miraba a Sasuke y Naruto, pasando su mirada del uno al otro sin terminar de decidirse por cual era el mejor, Sasuke era mucho mayor a ella y sin duda ya tendría su vida formada, pero aun así eso no le restaba lo atractivo, en cambio Naruto era de su edad y también muy atractivo, suspiro resignada y arrugo el entrecejo recordando las palabras de Sai #_ojala por tu bien y no nos toque Sasuke-san como sensei por que sino no podrás concentrarte en los entrenamientos por estar babeando… si de por si babearas por mi y por Naruto imagínate teniéndolo a el como sensei…_#

Recordaba perfectamente que le había dado un buen golpe a Sai para que dejara de decir tonterías "_¡SHANDARO! Le demostrare al estúpido de Sai que ninguno de los tres me desconcentrara de mis entrenamientos…_" levanto la mirada con determinación y con el puño en alto…

Una vez estuvieron en el campo de entrenamiento Sasuke arrojo al parecer con fuerza el cuerpo del rubio al piso, pero este se sorprendió un poco al ver que su cuerpo no choco como el esperaba ¿acaso Sasuke lo había lanzado con cuidado? Sacudió con fuerza su cabeza y miro con odio al pelinegro que le sonreía prepotentemente, mientras el lo miraba con mas odio sin poder mover sus labios "_maldito…_"

-será que ya puedo soltarte sin que salgas corriendo como un gatito asustadizo o comiences a gritar…- el rubio solamente giro la cabeza levantando la quijada en señal del poco orgullo que le quedaba después de encontrarse de esa manera –esta bien…- se acerco al cuerpo del rubio para poder presionar un punto en la parte de tras de su nuca e inevitablemente su corazón latió con violencia al ver el cuerpo del rubio bajo el suyo, cerro momentáneamente los ojos intentando disipar todo pensamiento y presiono aquel punto en el cuerpo del menor…

-ah… maldición… teme…- murmuro el rubio como si no hubiera hablado en años y con el cuerpo un poco adolorido mientras sus amigos se acercaban, sintió la mirada del mayor sobre el por lo que de inmediato levanto la mirada y se paro con todo el orgullo que pudo acumular -¡pagaras por lo que me hiciste! ¡¡Sasuke-teme!!-

-¿ah si? ¿y como? Si ni siquiera pudiste evitar que te inmovilizara…- el tono burlón que uso el pelinegro termino por enojar al rubio quien de inmediato se lanzo sobre el mayor pero este solamente giro, bloqueando por completo al Uzumaki y doblando su brazo izquierdo contra su espalda -¿decías?-

-¡cállate teme!- el rubio giro su cuerpo y golpeando con su codo el pecho del mayor logro deshacerse de agarre, Sasuke lo miro con algo de sorpresa… Naruto en realidad había mejorado -¡¡BAKA!!-

-¿acaso no te han enseñado a tener respeto con tu sensei?... DO-BE- esas ultimas palabras las pronuncio lentamente y con algo de burla…

-¡tu nunca serás mi sensei!- Sakura y Sai suspiraron resignados quizás esto iba de nuevo para largo, miraron hacia atrás y ambos se sentaron con cuidado en una de las rocas cercanas…

Varios minutos después y con el rubio sentado en una roca, con un puchero en el rostro, y una gran chichón sobre la cabeza cortesía Uchiha, al parecer las cosas se habían calmado –bien… ahora evaluare su nivel como ninjas y sus técnicas, así que vamos todos atáquenme con sus mejores técnicas…- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en el rostro del Uzumaki…

-pero Sasuke-sensei… no seria mejor que lucháramos uno a uno para que usted pueda analizar mejor nuestras capacidades…- dijo tranquilamente la pelirosa…

-déjalo Sakura-chan- hablo siseante Naruto mientras se levantaba de su puesto –así todo esto sera mas interesante- crujió sus dedos sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas…

Los tres estiraron con cuidado sus cuerpos antes de ponerse en posición de batalla, Sasuke solamente respiro profundo y se coloco en posición de defensa mirando fijamente a los tres shinobis delante de el que rápidamente intentaban formular la mejor forma de atacarlo… Naruto fue el primero en correr hacia el dispuesto a estamparle un buen golpe en la cara pero luego de varios golpes esquivados el rubio dio un salto hacia atrás con la respiración algo agitada, Sasuke giro de inmediato al sentir la presencia de la pelirosa detrás suyo y esta lo miro sorprendida puesto que había sido descubierta, logro hacerle una llave a la menor y salto de inmediato tomándola con fuerza al ver una serpiente hecha de tinta intentar atacarlo por las piernas, proveniente de Sai…

Soltó a Sakura y volvió a quedarse frente a los tres shinobis con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, esto iba a ser mas divertido de lo que pensaba -¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!- se escucho la voz del rubio y de inmediato vio varios clones de Naruto correr hacia el, esquivo y elimino a algunos, pero no pudo evitar que uno le diera un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago desestabilizándolo por un segundo cosa que el rubio aprovecho para crear mas clones que lograran apresar las extremidades del mayor -¡adelante Saskura-chan!- Sasuke giro de inmediato y apenas pudo agachar la cabeza cuando vio a la muchacha correr hacia el dispuesta a darle una patada -¡Sai!-

Nuevamente giro y pudo ver como Sai dibujaba rápidamente y como unos leones dibujados intentaban lanzarse sobre el, tenia sus extremidades apresadas por los clones de Naruto, y todo había sucedido extremadamente rápido, ya no le quedaba de otra, cerro sus ojos por una milésima de segundo y para cuando los abrió un resplandeciente rojo se mostraba desde ellos –ya es inútil…- escucho murmurar a Naruto en cuanto se dio cuenta del cambio de color de sus ojos, de negro a rojo, de normal a peligroso –es Sharingan…- cuando los leones impactaron en el cuerpo del pelinegro un leve ¡Puff! Se escucho en el lugar, y la tinta cayo al piso junto con un tronco –teme…- fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar el rubio con los puños apretados…

Sai y Sakura miraron asombrados a su sensei por lo rápido que había sido todo, y por que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver el famoso Sharingan del clan Uchiha -¡eso fue increíble Sasuke-sensei!- grito la pelirosa entusiasmada, mientras que Sai solamente suspiro ya se le hacia raro que pudieran derrotarlo tan fácilmente…

-je… ni que fuera para tanto…- murmuro el rubio cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada…

-tu también estuviste increíble Naruto…- Sasuke enarco una ceja al ver como la pelirosa también alababa al rubio, pero sintió cierto alivio al ver que el rubio no se emocionaba como lo hubiera echo en su otra vida, sino que simplemente asintió…

-bueno… veamos…- el mayor cerro por un momentos sus ojos llevando una mano a su quijada en una pose pensativa –Sakura…- la muchacha se tenso al oír su nombre -…al parecer tienes bastante fuerza pude percibirlo por la intensidad de tu patada y según tengo entendido tienes bastante conocimiento sobre técnicas y demás ¿verdad?-

-hai Sasuke-sensei…-

-Sai…- el pelinegro menor solo levanto la mirada para fijarla en el Uchiha –actúas en el momento preciso, no eres impulsivo y mantienes muy bien la calma además de contar con una muy buena técnica como es la de ese ninjutsu…- hablo refiriéndose a los dibujos que había creado y que estuvieron a punto de atacarlo…

-Naruto…- el ojiazul solo lo miro de reojo –eres extremadamente rápido y tu técnica principal es la de los clones, además de que me pude dar cuenta de que moldeas muy bien el chakra por la cantidad de clones que creaste… ¿Quién te enseño?- pregunto un poco intrigado…

-eso no te importa…- el Uchiha solamente suspiro, lo mas seguro es que hubiera sido Minato…

-bien, continuaremos entrenando, a partir de mañana comenzaremos con las misiones así que los quiero bien atentos a partir de mañana…- volvieron a ponerse en posición de pelea, el despliegue de velocidad, poder y técnicas se rehizo de nuevo en el campo de entrenamiento Numero 3.

+--+

Minato leía con atención el papel en sus manos, cada palabra, cada frase escrita por el hombre frente a el, levanto la mirada y pudo ver al pelinegro delante de el con su mirada fría de siempre y su imperturbable posición de rigor cuando un shinobi se encuentra frente a alguien de mayor rango –Itachi… ¿Qué sucedió?- el actual primogénito de los Uchiha simplemente enarco una ceja…

-¿a que se refiere?-

-estuviste a punto de fallar la misión… y tu nunca fallas en ninguna misión…-

-usted mismo lo ha dicho Yondaime-sama 'a punto' mas no he fallado, la mision ha sido un éxito…

El rubio solamente suspiro recostando su cuerpo en la silla y mirando con mas atención las reacciones del pelinegro -¿acaso tienes problemas que te distraigan durante las misiones?-

-no las tengo Hokage-sama… y así las tuviera, debo recordarle que soy un ANBU de los mejores que hay en Konoha, sentimentalismos son incapaces de distraerme de mi misión…-

-y entonces… ¿Qué paso?-

-no ha pasado nada, solo fue un leve error… no pasa de eso…- el mayor se levanto de su asiento y se acerco tranquilamente al Uchiha quien se tenso un poco al sentir la cercanía del mayor…

-¿sabes?- se puso delante del pelinegro y se acomodo un poco sobre su escritorio separando sus cuerpo apenas por una pequeña distancia –cuando regrese a la aldea y te vi, pensé que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos… pero tu siempre te has empeñado en mantenerme a distancia y tratándome como el 'Hokage-sama' o el 'Yondaime-sama' cuando sabes perfectamente que tienes la libertad de llamarme por mi nombre ¿Por qué siempre has sido así de arisco para conmigo?- Minato miro fijamente al pelinegro completamente serio y con los brazos cruzados…

-yo trato así a todo el mundo…-

-no es verdad-

Itachi solo miro a los ojos al rubio, y cuando sus orbes negras se cruzaron con ese intenso azul, su corazón dio una fuerte palpitación, tan fuerte que incluso podía asegurar que su cuerpo se había sacudido ¿Por qué no aparecía en estos momentos Shizune diciéndole a Minato que tenia una reunión o algo? –pues déjeme decirle que se equivoca…-

-¿te caigo mal?- si algo destacaba al Cuarto es que siempre iba al punto, y cada vez que lo hacia, mostraba ese rostro serio que lograba intimidar a cualquiera, pero Itachi no era cualquiera…

-no-

-¿entonces?-

-Minato-san…- el menor de los Uchiha hizo presencia en la oficina del Hokage, apareciendo de la nada arrodillado como era la costumbre…

-¿Qué tal Sasuke?- pregunto jovialmente el rubio mientras le hacia una seña al menor de los pelinegros para que se irguiera –me dijeron que hoy conocieron a equipos…-

-asi es, precisamente quería hablar de usted sobre ese tema… hola Itachi…- saludo al ver a su hermano frente al rubio quien permanecía atento a sus palabras…

-hola, bueno yo ya cumplí con entregar el reporte de mi misión- se coloco nuevamente su mascara representativa dentro del ANBU –con su permiso-

-Itachi- el mayor volvio a caminar hacia su asiento detrás del escritorio –tenemos una charla pendiente, no lo olvides- y al segundo se escucho un pequeño sonido, indicando que Itachi ya se había ido –y bien que querías hablar conmigo…- Minato se sentó nuevamente en su silla mientras Sasuke se quedaba parado frente a el…

-Naruto me ha sido asignado como genin…-

-que buena noticia- una sonrisa adorno los labios del mayor, y Sasuke pensó que definitivamente la sonrisa de Naruto era idéntica a la del rubio frente a el en estos momentos…

-el problema es que el no esta muy a gusto conmigo y…-

-y lo mas seguro es que venga a pedirme que le cambie de sensei…- completo el Yondaime mientras tomaba unos papeles entre sus manos…

-así es-

-no te preocupes, Naruto tiene que crecer y aprender a acatar ordenes…- le sonrió a Sasuke y el pelinegro asintió agradecido, después de todo Minato tenia la sabiduría digna de un Hokage…

-muchas gracias- y sin mas Sasuke también desapareció…

+--+

Ya habia anochecido en las calles de Konoha y varias calles apenas se encontraban iluminadas mientras que una que otra persona se encontraban en sus puestos atendiendo amablemente como ya era costumbre, sin embargo el menor de los Uchiha se encontraba a cierta distancia en el campo de entrenamiento donde hace varias horas habia estado con su nuevo equipo a cargo, sonrió un poco al recordar cuando toco el momento de las preguntas de que te gusta, que no te gusta y cual es tu sueño "_las respuestas no han cambiado demasiado…" _dejo caer su cabeza para que esta se arrimara tras el tronco en que se encontraba arrimado…

Ese lugar… olía a recuerdos… a recuerdos inexistentes… al primer día enfrenándose al famoso Copy Ninja, al primer día ayudando a Naruto, sintió cierto calor en sus ojos, cada vez que los cerraba podía ver a la perfección esos momentos perdidos, esos momentos en el que Naruto no hacia nada mas que intentar alcanzarlo, esos momentos en los que el había formado una familia sin darse cuenta #_yo nunca… tuve una familia… sin embargo ahora la tengo ¡y pienso luchar por ella!_# sonrió melancólicamente la voz del rubio resonaba en su mente… aquel Naruto que se quedo en sus recuerdos… egoístamente quería que el ojiazul recuperara sus recuerdos… para poder sentir su esencia por completo… Pero… sabia que si lo hacía… lo mas probable es que lo odiara o lo rechazara aun mas de cómo lo hacia ahora…

-¡¡teme!!- aquel grito logro despabilarlo por completo y abrió de inmediato los ojos para ver a un agitado rubio de apenas doce años frente a el -¡¡te atreviste a ir con mi padre!!-

-entonces si fuiste a quejarte como un niñito al que le han quitado su paleta…- el rubio arrugo el entrecejo…

-nunca… óyeme bien NUNCA te aceptare como nada mió… menos como algo tan importante como lo es un sensei…- esta vez fue Sasuke quien frunció el ceño…

-escúchame bien Naruto…-

-¡no pienso escucharte mas!- el rubio se acerco peligrosamente al Uchiha intentando darle un golpe aprovechando que este aun permanecía recostado en el pequeño tronco, pero de inmediato el pelinegro lo tomo del brazo haciendo que la espalda del Uzumaki chocara contra el tronco dejando en la misma posición que el se encontraba hace un momento…

-pero… ¿Qué?- Naruto abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver que ahora se encontraba sentado en el piso y Sasuke estaba arrodillado frente a el doblando su brazo tras su espalda, dejándolos en una posición bastante incomoda y bastante cerca, demasiado cerca…

-entiende algo usuratonkachi…- El rubio intento zafarse –una de las reglas de los shinobis es que deben acatar sin reprochar las ordenes que se le imponen, en misión o fuera de ellas… se supone que esta recién graduado aquello deberías saberlo…-

Naruto podía sentir claramente el aliento del Uchiha cerca de su rostro ¿Por qué esa cercanía lo ponía nervioso? Por lo menos no lo ponía tan nervioso como para que el Uchiha lo notara, ese era un punto a su favor –pues hay mejores shinobis que tu en la aldea dattebayo…-

-quizás, pero soy yo quien te ha tocado y te toca aguantártelas…-

-mil veces antes que tu, Kakashi-sensei- hablo entre dientes el rubio pretendiendo que el pelinegro no lo escuchara pero por la fuerza que Sasuke ejerció en su brazo pudo darse cuenta de que si lo había hecho…

-¿lo prefieres a el?- mascullo con rencor el pelinegro asustando un poco al rubio puesto que podía ver perfectamente como los rojos ojos de Sasuke resplandecían en la oscuridad de la noche, un rayo ilumino el lugar por un par de segundos, preludio a la lluvia y el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció…

-por…por supuesto que si dattebayo… tu no eres nada a su lado teme…- el pelinegro frunció el ceño y aumento el agarre en el brazo de Naruto, pero esta vez ya no se encontraba en su espalda sino a un lado de su cuerpo…

-¿eso es lo que piensas?-

El sharingan de Sasuke resplandeció en la noche cuando un fuerte trueno se escucho por todo el bosque, el corazón del rubio palpito con fuerza "_su mirada… su mirada… yo…_" pero a pesar del cúmulo de emociones que tenia en ese momento Naruto fingió no parecer afectado pronunciando una débil frase que termino por desestabilizar al Uchiha –el siempre ha sido mejor que tu- Sasuke apretó con mas fuerza el brazo del pequeño, sentía su cuerpo temblar de la rabia, una rápida imagen de un sonriente se le vine a la mente, sabia que el no tenia la culpa, pero… Naruto… Naruto parecía idolatrarlo mientras que a el solamente lo despreciaba…

Otro rayo inundo el lugar y ambos continuaban viéndose fijamente a los ojos –pues el nunca será tu sensei ni nada tuyo…- hablo fríamente el Uchiha sin soltar el brazo del menor que ya empezaba a amoratarse…

-eso lo veremos…- y la poca cordura de Uchiha Sasuke se perdió, jalo con fuerza del brazo al pequeño para que este quedara arrodillado igual que el y junto sus bocas en un hambriento beso formando un nudo en la garganta del Uzumaki quien abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir la boca de Sasuke prácticamente devorar la suya, una gota de lluvia cayo en su morena mejilla, otro trueno se escucho por todo el bosque y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su cuello en un movimiento para acercar mas sus cuerpos y profundizara el beso… sin darse cuenta la lluvia empezó a mojar por completo sus cuerpos…

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_Bueno… ¡ahí lo tienen!... me he demorado muchísimo en actualizar este fic… y no se por que… pero creo que es el que mas me gusta de los que he escrito hasta ahora, bien muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por su reviews por supuesto asi que espero que este capi tambien haya sido de su agrado… ya sus reviews me lo diran ¬.¬… mmh… ya no se que mas decirles… jeje… bueno… hasta el proximo capi!_


	3. Pretendiendo

REENCARNACION: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA

**REENCARNACION: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA **

**CAPITULO 3: **Pretendiendo

Minato comía tranquilamente mientras Tsunade miraba constantemente el reloj que permanecía colgado en la cocina, el rubio suspiro cansado mientras dejaba los palillos sobre la mesa para poder observar fijamente a la mujer quien cuando regreso la vista se sorprendió por la extraña mirada que le enviaba el menor -¿que?-

-deja de mirar el reloj, verlo tanto no hará que Naruto regrese mas pronto-

-no entiendo como es que no te preocupas Minato- exclamó indignada mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en su asiento –esta lloviendo, es algo tarde y Naruto no regresa-

-por una lluvia Naruto no se va a derretir, no es tan tarde y yo creo que mi hijo sabe cuidarse lo suficiente como para que armemos toda una guerra en su nombre-

La manera tan simple en la que las palabras del rubio salieron lograron que la rubia arrugara el entrecejo con molestia -¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado?-

-no es despreocupación Tsunade- Minato bebió un poco de agua –lo mío se llama confianza, confío mucho en Naruto y en su fuerza como para sentirme hasta cierto grado tranquilo, en cambio lo tuyo se llama sobreprotección-

-¡yo no lo sobreprotejo!-

-aja…- su tono de voz sonó sarcástico provocando que una venita apareciera en la frente de la mujer –Naruto siempre ha sido muy independiente yo creo que no hay de que preocuparse…-

La puerta en la residencia Namikaze se abrió con fuerza y se cerro ésta vez con una fuerza algo exagerada haciendo que los dos que permanecían sentados giraran para observar como Naruto entraba con la cabeza agachada, su ropa completamente empapada, su cabello rubio se pegaba a su frente y respiraba algo agitado, sin dirigirles una sola mirada, Naruto subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a la habitación y un par de segundos después se escuchó una puerta abrir y cerrarse nuevamente.

-¿ves?- replicó molesta Tsunade –voy a ver que le ha pasado- se levanto de su asiento pero de inmediato sintió la mano del Namikaze tomando su brazo…

-déjalo solo-

-¡pero…!-

-déjalo solo Tsunade, conozco a mi hijo y no va a querer hablar con nadie, algo le ha pasado pero lo mejor es que se tranquilice antes de hablar con alguien…-

-pero esta mal…-

-¿y crees que no lo se?- por primera vez en la noche el rubio frunció un poco el ceño –pero se que no ha de querer hablar de lo que le paso ¿acaso no viste como entró? Está en esa edad en la que prefiere hablar con sus amigos que con sus padres o mayores y sinceramente prefiero que hable con alguien con quien si desea a hablar a que se vea obligado a contárnoslo, eso solo empeoraría su situación- Tsunade resopló molesta y se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirar constantemente al lugar donde se había ido el menor dejando a su paso un rastro de agua, ninguno de los dos volvió a probar bocado de comida sumiéndose en un gran silencio.

+--+

Sasuke golpeo con su puño el tronco de un árbol cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y dejando que la madera del mismo se incrustara en su mano debido a la fuerza que había ejercido #_¡pero… pero ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!_# la voz de Naruto continuaba resonando en su cabeza, luego de haber separado sus labios había observado los ojos azules del menor que lo miraban con sorpresa y unos segundos después se había tapado la boca con sus manos mientras retrocedía un par de pasos como cuando tenia diez años…

Tres segundos después el rubio había salido corriendo logrando que Sasuke por fin se percatara de la lluvia y el frío que abrazaba su cuerpo, frío que no había sentido mientras tenía entre sus brazos al menor, cerró con algo de paz sus ojos y hundió aun mas su puño en aquel árbol, error tras error y no hacia nada por mejorar su situación y mucho menos la de Naruto.

-si solo… pudiera olvidarlo todo… quizás fuera lo mejor para ambos…- un suspiro ahogado volvió a salir de sus labios y dejo que la lluvia continuara mojando su cuerpo en un intento por evitar que sus pensamientos se escaparan mas allá de lo que podía evitar, aferro una de sus manos al chaleco de su ropa sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho #_Sasuke… tu eres uno de mis primero lazos… y no voy a dejar que te alejes…#_

+--+

Se acurrucó aun mas sobre su cama y se cubrió por completo de pies a cabeza bajo el edredón, aun podía escuchar los algo fuertes golpeteos de la lluvia al estrellarse en diferentes puntos, sus manos y su labio inferior temblaban con un extraño nerviosismo, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era por el frío, pero el sabía muy bien que no era así, su cuerpo aun mojado contagiaba de humedad sus propias sábanas y ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, era conciente de que si lo hacía la unica imagen que se reflejaría en sus ojos sería la de Sasuke.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera tan patética? ¿Por qué cuando es hora de mostrar tu frialdad como ninja no servía? Su pecho dolía de una manera que le cortaba el aire y sus labios de seguro aun enrojecidos aun se encontraban extrañamente calidos –maldito- apreto entre sus puños la sabana y hundió su rostro en el colchón –maldito, maldito Sasuke… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?-

+--+

-¡deja de molestar Sai!- el puño de Sakura se estrello sin mucha fuerza sobre el hombro del pelinegro quien le sonreía descaradamente

-yo solo daba mi opinión-

-pues mejor ahórratelas- Sakura giro molesta mientras cruzaba sus brazos y desviaba la mirada, dejo que el viento moviera con algo de lentitud sus cabellos y aspiro fuerte el aroma característico que solo la naturaleza le puede dar, el sol marcaba levemente la mañana y el escaso frió que había la hizo abrazarse así misma, y entonces decidió dejar de aspirar ese aroma a humedad que le traía la noche anterior, arrugo un poco la nariz para volver a ver a Sai quien ahora al parecer empezaba a dibujar algo en su cuaderno…

Unas cuantas hojas que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo se levantaron con fuerza y cayeron con lentitud en el momento en el que Sasuke hizo su aparición frente a los dos genin que ya tenían un par de minutos esperándolo con anticipación -¡buenos días Sasuke-sensei!- la voz animada de la pelirosa paso completamente desapercibida por el menor de los Uchiha, miro a Sai quien parecía absorto en su trabajo y se percato de la ausencia de cierto rubio

-¿y Naruto?- fue recién entonces cuando vio a Sai levantar la mirada y observarlo de manera fría ¿Cómo un muchacho de doce años podía tener esa mirada que te dejaba en un abismo demasiado grande que era la duda? ¿Acaso el sabia algo?

-no ha llegado- fue la escueta respuesta del pelinegro menor –si desea Sasuke-sensei puedo ir a buscarlo- hizo el amago de guardar sus pertenencias pero de inmediato el Uchiha se irguió

-no es necesario, ustedes quédense aquí, yo regreso con el en un par de minutos- y sin decir una sola palabra mas simplemente desapareció de la mirada de los adolescentes quienes observaban las hojas chocar en el piso, Sai simplemente dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y mordió con cierto cuidado el pincel que tenia en esos momentos en sus manos.

+--+

Doce horas. Llevaba ya doce horas sin poder cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño, su cuerpo y sus nervios obviamente se habían calmado puesto que ahora se encontraba boca arriba sobre su cama y con sus brazos estirados por completo, con la mirada fija en el techo, pensando las cosas con mas tranquilidad que antes un beso no era tan importante ¿cierto? Además no era como si importara en realidad, unos años antes se había besado con Sasuke por accidente, claro esta que ahora no había sido un accidente, en realidad ni siquiera el mismo sabia por que había sucedido todo.

Suspiro con cierta calma, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle mentido a su padre y a Tsunade, para ellos el ojiazul en estos momentos se encontraba se encontraba entrenando con su equipo, sin embargo apenas se percato que ni su padre ni la rubia se encontraban en la casa había ingresado de nuevo y se había recostado en su cama una vez mas "_Un Beso es un beso, los besos demuestran cariños en sus diferentes expresiones_" aquello había escuchado de Sakura una vez cuando hablaban de con quien sería su primer beso.

Beso. Maldita, maldita palabra ¿Por qué razón un adulto como lo era Sasuke querría besar a un chico que apenas y comenzaba a entender el significado de esa palabra? –¿se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?- la fría voz de Sasuke lo sorprendió un poco haciéndolo levantar de golpe de la cama quedando ambos frente a frente, de inmediato el rubio arrugó el entrecejo…

-yo mas bien creo que la pregunta correcta es ¿Qué haces TU aquí?-

-se supone que a estas horas deberías estar entrenando con tu equipo-

-no pienso ir- Sasuke solamente suspiró y se cruzó de brazos observando con detenimiento al Uzumaki quien lo miraba desafiante, no es que esperaba que al verlo le lanzara todo lo que encontraba y le gritara que se alejara siquiera unos diez metros de el, pero por lo menos esperaba verlo un poco afectado con ello, sin embargo Naruto mas bien parecía tener una madurez que al parecer antes no tenía, quizás el haber crecido con una figura paterna y una materna, la cual representaba Tsunade habían influido. Claro Sasuke no sabia el modo en el que había permanecido el ojiazul hasta hace unas horas.

-tu deber como Shinobi es obedecer ordenes, y en este caso tienes que obedecer las mías-

-pues no me da la gana- bien, Naruto no era completamente maduro, después de todo apenas y tenia doce sin embargo para el Naruto de antes este si era un poco mas reflexivo

-mira Naruto no quiero volver a repetirte lo de ayer, mi deber como tu jounin a cargo es…-

-¡¿acaso entre tus deberes también esta el besarme?!- un grito algo estruendoso salió de la boca del Uzumaki quien lo miraba con odio, apretando sus puños.

De acuerdo este si era mas al Naruto que el recordaba, pero aun así aquello no le gustaba, ni siquiera recordaba muy bien el por que de todo, ni siquiera recordaba cual era la excusa que quería utilizar –lo de ayer solamente olvídalo- Naruto relajo visiblemente su cuerpo observando al pelinegro frente a el con algo de intriga ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿Que lo olvide? Sasuke no solo le había robado su primer beso hace un par de años, sino que también un segundo y ahora venía simplemente a decirle que lo olvidara.

Sasuke tenia ya dieciocho años, y era ya considerado un adulto no tan solo por su edad, sino por su carácter no solo en las misiones, sino también en su vida personal, sin embargo aquello no impedía que en estos momentos su corazón latiera de aquella manera, el ojiazul lo miraba completamente desconcertado sin saber muy bien como reaccionar y eso no ayudaba para nada a su propia lucidez tampoco podía decirle a un niño como aun lo era Naruto que sentía algo muy fuerte por el, que no venia desde que lo cargo por primera vez entres sus brazos cuando el rubio apenas era un bebe, sino que venia desde mucho antes, cuando ambos eran los mejores amigos.

-que… ¿lo olvide?- la voz de Naruto salió algo titubeante mientras decidía mirar el piso de su habitación

-se que para ti por tu edad un beso es algo muy…- las palabras del pelinegro se atoraron tanto en su garganta como en su cabeza

-¿muy especial?- Sasuke asintió no encontraba la forma de decirle que un beso no era especial por la edad que la persona tuviera sino por la intensidad en que lo sintiera. Sasuke no encontraba la forma de decirle a Naruto que para el su beso si había sido especial. Y es que aunque encontrara la forma de decírselo, tampoco lo haría por que el sabia perfectamente que eso no estaba bien.

-yo quiero que te quede algo muy claro, Sasuke-'sensei'- el pelinegro enarco una ceja al ver como el rubio se cruzaba de brazos en una pose un tanto prepotente que no conocía de antes en el menor, y a eso le sumaba la manera burlona en la que había pronunciado 'sensei' –que tenga doce, catorce o hasta veinte años no quiere decir que un beso que fue una Equivocación- Naruto pronuncio con lentitud su ultima palabra –me importe, además no es como si fueras la primera persona en besarme- Sasuke apretó un poco sus puños –lo único que te recomiendo es que te busques a alguien que de verdad quiera aceptar tus besos y yo creo que para eso hay muchas personas en la aldea-

¿Pegarle a un niño estaba bien? Si después de todo ya lo había besado, y aquello ya de por si catalogaba como realmente mal, golpearlo tan solo sería añadirle una raya mas al tigre ¿cierto? Pero aun así el Uchiha era conciente de que no quería golpearlo por haberlo aconsejado de esa manera sino mas bien por sacarle en cara que el ya se había besado con bastantes personas ¿y a el que le importaba? ¿Por qué tenia que mencionárselo?

-en fin el caso es que no me siento seguro teniéndote tanto tiempo a mi lado- una carcajada algo irónica se escapo involuntariamente de la boca del pelinegro, por lo que el rubio arrugó el entrecejo, el Uchiha sabia perfectamente que Naruto tenia toda la razón, pero aun así prefería ignorar sus propios pensamientos

-no te creas tanto dobe- hablo con arrogancia –a mi lado tan solo eres un mocoso-

-¡pues a un mocoso no se lo besa como lo hiciste ayer!-

-ye te dije que lo olvidaras-

Naruto cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos y exhaló un poco de aire, ante todo no podía dejar vencerse por el presumido del Uchiha, no debía comportarse como un niño, por lo menos no delante del pelinegro y aquello lo tenia claro desde hace ya mucho tiempo –solo no te me acerques mas de lo necesario y ni pienses que vamos a ser como amigos o algo así-

-yo no he dicho algo como eso- dijo Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido –si eres capaz de dejar la inmadurez tus compañeros y yo te esperamos en el campo de entrenamiento. Tienes que entender que no siempre te va a tocar hacer equipo con personas que sean de tu agrado, tienes que madurar no solo como persona sino como ninja y entender que trabajes con quien trabajes siempre tienes que dar lo mejor de ti y aprender a hacer tregua en el momento indicado por que el éxito de una misión depende del trabajo en equipo-

Y sin esperar alguna respuesta simplemente desapareció, no es que le apeteciera continuar peleando con el rubio, pero que en este preciso momento Naruto le hubiera dicho que no lo quería de amigo ni nada cercano y siendo conciente de que lo mas recordaba del rubio era lo mucho que se esforzaba en un pasado por que su amistad siguiera siéndolo, era un tanto… desconcertante.

+--+

Itachi pateó con fuerza contra el viento y casi de inmediato giró utilizando su otra pierna para realizar el mismo movimiento, el sudor corría por su rostro y su pecho subía y bajaba en una forma un tanto apresurada por la agitación que tenia en esos momentos, detuvo sus movimientos e intento regular su respiración -¿Qué desea… Yondaime-sama?- pudo escuchar perfectamente los pasos del rubio acercarse lentamente hasta hacia el, conocía tan bien Namikaze que hasta podía asegurar que tenia una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-entrenando en el bosque Itachi, te diría que eso esta muy bien sino fuera por que en estos momentos supuestamente deberías estar saliendo de Konoha en una misión que se te encargó-

-soy un ANBU, no un chunin para que me mande en esas ridículas misiones- musito con cierta rabia

-¿ridículas misiones?- Minato se coloco a un lado del pelinegro –te recuerdo que todas las misiones son igual de importante, por que en todas una persona las contrato por que necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara-

-un ninja es inmune a esas cosas-

-todo es un balance Itachi-

Un bufido salió de los labios del Uchiha mientras daba la vuelta para poder salir del bosque y marcharse –no te di esa misión para humillarte si es lo que estas pensando, lo hice para que pudieras descansar un poco-

-pues no lo necesito, así como tampoco necesito que todo el tiempo me este demostrando lo buen Hokage que es al preocuparse por sus aldeanos-

-tú no eres un aldeano más y lo sabes Itachi-

-¡claro que lo se!- la voz de Itachi se levanto un poco mas de lo normal sacándolo de su casi habitual frialdad –soy el hijo de su mejor amigo, por lo tanto un hijo mas…-

-¿y cual es el problema?- Minato empezó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sabiendo que esta discusión esta yendo por un camino que el no conocía

-que yo no necesito de otro padre, suficiente con el mió, su único deber es con Naruto-

-a Naruto lo amo mas que a mi propia vida- aclaró con cierto deje de molestia en su voz, por la manera en que Itachi había puesto en duda el cariño que le profesaba a su hijo.

-entonces a mi déjeme en paz-

-te dejare en paz cuando me digas que demonios te pasa conmigo ¿Por qué pareces odiarme?- una sonrisa cínica se formó en los labios del Uchiha, se movió con una rapidez digna del gran ANBU que representaba y se paró frente al Hokage ambos separados por una escasa distancia, Itachi arrugó el entrecejo con cierta molestia ¿Cómo era posible que esa cercanía ni siquiera inmutara al rubio?

-no le gustara saberlo, créame- giro para esta vez si poder marcharse, pero con aquella velocidad por la que el Yondaime de Konoha era conocido este se puso delante de el una vez mas

-solo dilo- los ojos de ambos se conectaron por un par de segundos, cosa que desconcertó por completo al Namikaze quien arrugo mínimamente el entrecejo en señal de desconcierto

-jamás lo entendería, vive en un mundo tan perfecto, la gente lo ama, es uno de los mejores Hokage que ha tenido la aldea, tiene al hijo ideal, su mundo gira en torno a todo lo que es bueno, alguien como usted no es capaz de entender muchas cosas- empujo levemente al rubio para poder caminar

-¿acaso tengo que recordarte quien es el mayor aquí Itachi?- Minato habló seriamente

-la edad no da experiencia-

-las apariencias engañan, las sonrisas pueden ser falsas, por que la perfección no existe ¿acaso tu sabes lo que esconde un suspiro? Eso es indescifrable cuando no eres tu quien lo exhala, e incluso cuando eres tu quien suspira muchas veces no eres conciente del por que, y la experiencia no siempre da madurez, sino no me crees lo suficientemente ¿capaz? De ayudarte esta bien, pero que quede claro que ha sido tu decisión-

Una leve sacudida en el aire movió los cabellos del pelinegro. Minato se había marchado. Agachó la cabeza con cierta pesadumbre y un aliento de desolación rodearle el pecho, siempre hacía lo mismo, siempre lo alejaba y luego el indirectamente terminaba volviendo hacia el rubio, aquello había sido igual desde que lo conoció hace varios años. ¿Decirle la verdad a Minato? "_¡ja! Como si fuera tan sencillo… como si fuera a entenderme… como si realmente pudiera corresponderme"_

+--+

Sai se agachó con esa agilidad propia de un ninja y esquivó la algo fuerte patada que le acababa de lanzar la pelirosa y le sonrió de manera socarrona conciente de que eso la molestaría de sobremanera, aunque sabia muy bien que la Haruno era muy dada a enojarse por cualquier cosa, la pelirosa lanzó un puño con menos agilidad que antes demostrando que los constantes movimientos empezaban a cansarla -¡ya detente Sai!- sus mejillas permanecían un tanto rosadas por el acaloramiento y el enojo -¡deja que te atrape y vamos a ver si te vuelves a atrever a decirme gorda, IDIOTA!-

-ya basta- la masculina voz de Sasuke los sorprendió un poco, puesto que ambos alcanzaron a escuchar primeramente su voz antes de que verlo y eso que el Uchiha se había parado entre los dos "_¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos percatado de su presencia? ¿Acaso es tan rápido? Pero… ayer nosotros casi lo vencemos… sino hubiera sido por que uso el sharingan_" Sai miraba atentamente al pelinegro mayor que continuaba parado entre el y la muchacha quien sacudió un poco su cabeza para poder salir de su estupor.

-¡wow! Eres genial Sasuke-sensei-

-¿Cómo…?- la pregunta de Sai quedó colgando en el aire cuando el Uchiha giró su rostro y lo vió fijamente a los ojos como intentando descifrar lo que quería decirle, y de algún modo, aquella mirada lo había intimidado

-¿de verdad creíste que tres genin recién graduados podrían ponerme en dificultades?- Sai volvió a su rostro frió y Sakura los miró interrogante –ayer quería medir sus capacidades y para ello necesitaba que tuvieran la esperanza de poder ganarme, si los hubiera puesto en ridículo al primer segundo, se hubieran rendido de inmediato-

Sai simplemente enarco una ceja como única respuesta y Sakura evitaba gritar por lo genial que se veía en estos momentos el Uchiha -¿y Naruto?- cambio inmediato de tema Sai sin desviar la mirada

-quien sabe, ya verá el famoso hijo del Yondaime si en realidad quiere demostrar que es lo que muchos esperan-

-no lo dudes- Naruto bajó de un salto de la parte alta de uno de los árboles con la respiración algo agitada en obvia demostración de la carrera que de seguro había emprendido –le demostrare a todo mundo que no solo soy el hijo del Yondaime, sino que seré aun mejor que el-

Sai sonrió diminutamente mientras que Sakura lo saludo con la mano, el rubio se encamino hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Sasuke quien lo miraba fijamente, pero Naruto prefirió ignorarlo, de ahora en adelante definitivamente sería así.

+--+

_**Días Después**_

-¡ya lo vi!- la voz algo entusiasta del rubio resonó en los intercomunicadores del resto del equipo siete –voy por el- avanzó un par de pasos con mucho cuidado intentando no ser percibido por su objetivo

-no lo hagas-

-no me des ordenes Sasuke-teme-

-PUEDO dártelas y he dicho que no lo hagas-

-de todas maneras voy hacerlo-

Naruto apagó el intercomunicador, escuchando los algo sonoros gritos de Sakura que le decían que obedeciera al Uchiha, pero la voz de la pelirosa desapreció apenas hubo pasado unos segundos, se movió rápidamente hacia el pequeño gato que se encontraba frente a sus ojos sin embargo este giro cuando se encontraba a un par de metros de el descubriéndolo por completo, a lo que lo primero que hizo el Uzumaki fue lanzarse de inmediato sobre el minino quien salto de inmediato corriendo a gran velocidad, aquello no era trabajo para un ninja como lo era el rubio, sin embargo cuando estaban a menos de dos metros de un barranco y el dichoso gato tenia instintos suicidas, pues… sinceramente debía hacerlo lo mejor posible.

-¡vuelva acá Tora!- se lanzó sobre el gato y lo agarro de inmediato manteniéndolo un tanto lejos de el para evitar que lo arañara miró a sus pies y se sorprendió un poco al ver que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del borde del barranco –estuvo cerca…- un poco de aire movió sus rubias hebras –eres demasiado escurridizo minino- le sonrió al gato quien lo miraba a su parecer enojado, rió un poco mientras encendía nuevamente el intercomunicador solo para escuchar la voz de Sasuke gritándole.

-¡maldición dobe Responde!-

-ya Sasuke cálmate…-

-¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! ¡¿Por qué apagaste el intercomunicador?!-

-ya cálmate, ni que por un gato me fuera a morir o me fueran a atacar-

-Naruto- el ojiazul levantó la mirada para ver como Sai se acercaba a el corriendo quedando a su lado en unos cuantos segundos –veo que ya lo atrapaste-

-así es- habló orgulloso el rubio aunque no era demasiado el orgullo cuando su misión había sido tener que atrapar a un gato, pero por lo menos la había acabado con éxito

-¡Naruto!- pudo ver a la pelirosa también acercarse a ellos corriendo solo que un poco mas lento, como si hubiese estado buscándolos por largo rato

-hola Sakura, mira atrape a Tora- levanto un poco al gato quien aprovechó el movimiento para aruñar el moreno rostro del Uzumaki.

-¡oye… oye NO!- empezó a retroceder al sentir su cara arder por los rasguños y empezando a alejarse de sus amigos quienes reían por la escena pero sus risas se detuvieron al ver como el rubio empezaba a acercarse al borde del abismo

-Naruto ten…-

-¡Sasuke!- fue el primer grito que escapó de los labios del ojiazul cuando sintió su cuerpo desestabilizarse por la caída que empezaba a tener

-¡Naruto!- Sakura corrió de inmediato junto a Sai pero ambos se detuvieron de golpe al sentir una fuerte corriente de aire junto a ellos para luego ver al Uchiha parado frente a ellos sosteniendo con una mano el cuello de la chamarra del rubio.

-¡el gato!- Naruto vio desesperado como el minino se le escurría de las manos y empezaba a caer dejando escapar unos cuantos maullidos

-Sai- llamó de inmediato el Uchiha por lo que el pelinegro menor solo asintió, hizo un dibujo y unos cuantos sellos, segundos después Tora aparecía sobre una pequeña ave hecha de tinta, Sakura tomo entres sus brazos al algo tembloroso gato y vieron como Sasuke subió a Naruto lanzándolo con fuerza contra el piso haciéndolo rebrotar un par de veces.

-me desobedeciste- dictaminó molesto el Uchiha por lo que Sai y Sakura miraron preocupados como el rubio miraba con odio al mayor con un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo por sus mejillas, es mas sino fuera por la ropa podrían asegurar que ese golpe le hubiera provocado varios rasguños

-¿y?- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y en ningún momento desvió la mirada del ojiazul

-Sai, Sakura adelántense-

-si- dijeron al unísono antes de desaparecer y dejarlos al rubio y al pelinegro sumidos en un extraño silencio.

-no soporto tu maldito carácter Naruto-

-y yo no te soporto a ti- el rubio empezó a levantarse haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor y colocando una mano sobre una de sus costillas, en ese momento Sasuke se arrepintió de haberlo lanzado con tanta brutalidad, por momentos olvidaba que Naruto YA no tenia sus misma edad, por lo tanto no tenia sus mismas fuerzas, ni capacidades, por momentos a Sasuke se le olvidaba que el era el mayor y Naruto aun un niño.

Pero el orgullo siempre lo habían llevado ambos, Sasuke fingió no importarle, y Naruto fingió no sentir dolor, así eran las cosas, así serian las cosas siempre –no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar Naruto, si yo te digo finge que no existes, tu finges que no existes-

-¡no necesito que me estés todo el tiempo subestimando! ¡¡soy muy capaz de hacer todo tipo de técnicas!! Es más si hoy no te hubiera desobedecido, Sai, Sakura o tú hubieran atrapado al gato ¿y yo? ¡Deja de subestimarme! Soy tan fuerte como ellos-

¿Cómo explicarle a un niño de doce años que no es subestimación sino protección? ¿Cómo explicarle a Naruto que Sasuke no lo hacia para humillarlo sino para protegerlo? Para protegerlo, por que sin poder evitarlo Sasuke quería evitar que Naruto saliera lastimado y aunque sabia que quizás su protección rayaba en la sobreprotección no podía evitarlo –en una misión no importa quien salva al dichoso gato, por que se supone que es un equipo, es un trabajo en equipo y todos trabajan por igual, no somos un grupo, somos un equipo Naruto y hay que trabajar juntos, si lo que quieres es hacerte famoso por tus logros, te has equivocado de profesión. Te espero en la torre del Hokage y mas te vale no llegar tarde-

Naruto golpeó con fuerza el tronco de un árbol apenas el Uchiha desapareció de su vista, pero de inmediato sintió un grave dolor en una de sus costillas y arrugó la cara casi al punto de llorar –demonios- dijo con rabia sosteniendo con fuerza la parte lateral de su cuerpo –maldito Sasuke-

+--+

Sasuke siempre tenia en mente aquellas palabras que le había dedicado Kakashi cuando les hizo su primera prueba al que alguna vez fue el antiguo equipo siete, la dichosa prueba de los cascabeles, recordaba perfectamente que mientras su cuerpo permanecía enterrado en el suelo apenas sobresaliendo su cabeza, el peliplateado se había acercado a el después de haberle realizado esa extraña técnica, y le había dicho algo que nunca había podido dejar de recordar #_parece que tu talento es excepcional… pero dicen que las estacas que mas sobresalen son las que deben clavarse bien en el suelo…_#

Naruto era un buen ninja, incluso podía casi asegurar que tenia un nivel incluso superior al rubio que el conoció cuando recién se graduaron y era algo normal cuando en esta ocasión el ojiazul había sido criado por su padre y Tsunade quienes de seguro debieron haber complacido los caprichos del rubio de entrenarlo mucho antes de ingresar a la academia e incluso de enseñarle técnicas que aun el rubio supuestamente no debía saber, y ese era el problema de Naruto, el quería demostrar todas sus capacidades en un mismo momento y en un mismo lugar, Naruto aun permanecía con la idea de ser siempre el héroe, y quizás su destino en el mundo era siempre serlo, pero también debía aprender a ser mas prudente, aunque aun era un niño… aun había tiempo para que aprendiera muchas cosas.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de sus labios al recordar que el primer grito del ojiazul al caer por el barranco fue su nombre #_¡Sasuke!_# no quiso mencionárselo al menor para evitar continuar peleando pero definitivamente aquello le había dado una extraña calidez, detuvo su corrida frente a la torre del Hokage y decidió entrar a un paso tranquilo para darle tiempo al Uzumaki de llegar, vio a Sai arrimado en una de las paredes y a Sakura sentada en una de las bancas.

-Sasuke-sensei- saludo la muchacha levantándose y mirando de un lado a otro -¿Dónde esta Naruto?-

-en cualquier momento llega-

-no debió hacerlo- Sasuke miró a Sai quien permanecía arrimado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, Sakura miró preocupada a Sai intentando decirle que no hablara, pero este no la miraba, ya habían tenido esa platica momentos antes de que el Uchiha llegara, y ella sabía muy bien que en la extraña relación que tenían Sasuke y Naruto era mejor no meterse.

No se llevaban bien y eso era obvio, Naruto parecía odiar al Uchiha, y Sasuke parecía ignorar por completo la existencia del Uzumaki, por lo menos eso era lo que demostraban a diario, mientras permanecían en la intimidad del equipo siete se decían 'dobe' 'teme' o cualquier insulto que se inventaran en ese momento, pero si había una sola persona que no perteneciera al equipo siete los insultos se aminoraban a fríos 'Uzumaki' y 'Uchiha-sensei'

-¿de que hablas?- Sasuke metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón

-no debió lanzarlo de esa manera contra el piso, obviamente lo lastimó- Sai abrió los ojos para mirar fijamente al Uchiha quien arrugó el entrecejo molesto, Naruto hizo su aparición en ese momento un tanto cansado, no por la corrida sino por el cansancio que implicaba debido al dolor intenso que tenia en una de sus costillas, de inmediato Sakura se acercó al rubio alejándose de los pelinegros que empezaban a hablar con un tono cada vez mas molesto.

-¿estas bien?- susurro delicadamente la Haruno poniendo su mano sobre la mano del rubio que permanecía sobre el lateral adolorido de su cuerpo, Naruto observo a la pelirosa quien miraba con preocupación sus costillas

-estoy bien Sakura-chan no te preocupes- le sonrió levemente y la ojiverde le correspondió a la sonrisa -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto viendo a los pelinegros

-discuten-

-¿por que?-

Sakura mordió su labio inferior preocupada –Sai le reclamó a Sasuke-sensei que te hubiera lanzado de esa manera-

-ustedes- los dos miraron sobresaltados al Uchiha quien parecía molesto –entremos- siguieron al Uchiha quien ingreso casi de inmediato al lugar, observaron a Sai quien soltó un poco de aire intentando calmarse antes de mostrar una de sus características sonrisas, mirar al rubio y preguntarle bajamente -¿estas bien?-

+--+

La puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió por lo que Sasuke levantó la mirada y se sorprendió un poco al ver como el equipo de Kiba, Hinata, y Shino, comandados por Neji salían junto a un peligris que parecía un poco ebrio, Tazuna si mal no recordaba ¿Cómo olvidarlo después de todo? Aquel hombre había sido su primera misión en serio para el equipo siete, en aquella misión había estado dispuesto a dar su vida por Naruto, por que era conciente que los sueños del rubio no eran tan egoístas como los suyos, tal y como lo había dicho en esa ocasión.

Pero ¿por que Tazuna se iba con ese equipo? ¿Qué tanto podían cambiar las cosas para ellos? Se suponía que esa debería ser su primera misión en serio. Tazuna paso completamente indiferente al que una vez fue el equipo que salvo a todo su pueblo –nos vemos- se despidió cortamente el Hyuuga de Sasuke por lo que el pelinegro aun un poco desconcertado con la situación simplemente asintió, sabia que Kurenai le había designado su equipo a Neji puesto que hace poco había descubierto su repentino embarazo. Pero lo que Sasuke no sabía era que ese hecho, ese embarazo, debía suceder unos cuantos años después y no ahora.

+--+

Después de haber mandado a Naruto con Tsunade para que lo curara y de darles el resto del día libre al equipo a cargo de Sasuke, Minato se había permitido continuar con el constante papeleo que siempre había sobre su escritorio sin darse cuenta de que la noche ya había llegado, le había pedido a Shizune que le trajera un poco de té y ahora simplemente estiraba un poco su cuerpo, y movía su cuello intentando recuperarse un poco del cansancio de su cuerpo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió casi estrepitosamente, aquello no le sorprendía puesto que sabia de quien se trataba, sin embargo no le gustaba para nada el estado en el que en ese momento se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha –Minato…- un corto susurro salió de los labios de Itachi mientras enfocaba al ojiazul frente a el sosteniéndose aun del marco de la puerta.

El Namikaze observo al pelinegro un poco sorprendido por ser la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, observó a Itachi con mas detenimiento y se percato del pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, el andar algo tambaleante del Uchiha mientras se dirigía hacia el y apenas estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de su cuerpo se percató del olor a Sake que en esos momentos destilaba. Itachi estaba ebrio, eso ya era un hecho, pero lo que lo preocupaba era el ¿por que?

-Itachi… ¿Qué te esta pasando?- hablo preocupado el rubio sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pelinegro cuando este estuvo a punto de caer, conocía perfectamente al Uchiha, y este no era dado a emborracharse, para hacerlo había que dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, cualquiera que fuera el que tuviera en esos momentos, ya sea de alegría, euforia o depresión, sin embargo, Minato sabia que de unos días para acá Itachi ha estado a punto de explotar, lo que fuera que estuviera atormentando al Uchiha, era obvio que ya no podía retenerlo para si solo.

-Tu eres lo que me esta pasando…- se escucho un susurro algo apagado mientras sentía como el pelinegro se abrazaba a su cuerpo, colocando casi todo peso debido a la ebriedad que tenia en esos momentos

-Itachi…-

-tu quieres saber lo que me esta pasando ¿cierto?-

-quiero ayudarte- una fuerte carcajada se escuchó en la oficina, desubicando aun mas al rubio quien aun sentía el abrazo fuerte y posesivo de Itachi

-tu siempre quieres ayudar a todo el mundo, ese es tu problema- Itachi recostó su quijada en el hombro de Minato –lo que a mi me pasa, me pasa desde que era un adolescente ¿sabes lo que es guardar eso por tanto tiempo? ¿Lo sabes?-

-ni siquiera se que es 'eso'- si en algo tenia experiencia Minato era en hablar con una persona ebria, no en vano conocía de toda su vida a Tsunade, y no es que ella fuera una alcohólica pero gracias a ciertos momentos sabia que no debía perder la paciencia y que dijera lo que dijera, hiciera lo que hiciera, debía dejarlo, hasta cierto limite, puesto que en esos momentos era cuando las personas se sentían completamente sinceras.

-tu nunca… sabes nada… Minato- musito débilmente Itachi antes de cerrar sus ojos y empezar a relajar su cuerpo, que bien se sentía llamarlo por su nombre, siempre había pensado que eso era una estupidez, pero ese nombre definitivamente se sentía bien en sus labios, aunque no pudiera volver a decirlo una vez mas frente al rubio, quería aprovechar este momento.

Apenas cargaba dos copas de sake en su cuerpo, y unas cuantas mas que había regado concientemente sobre su cuerpo, el resto era fingir embriaguez, Itachi no era tan idiota como para emborracharse, tal cual esos hombres que yacían en el suelo sin un poco de dignidad, Itachi necesitaba y quería poder abrazar al ojiazul, Itachi necesitaba decir su verdad aunque fuera medias, Itachi necesitaba decir algo aunque solamente el se entendiera, y Minato no lo hiciera. Itachi simplemente estaba aprovechando la situación y eso era algo de lo mucho que Minato aun no sabía.

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**

_Soy la peor escritora de todas! Lo se… me he demorado si quiera tres meses en actualizar y les pido mil disculpas, pero he estado sumamente ocupada, y espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, muchas gracias a todos los que me han pedido que actualice por que eso demuestra que he logrado llamar su atención y que mi fic es de su agrada, yo creo que esa es una de las mejores satisfacciones para alguien que escribe, saber que hay personas que disfrutan lo que uno hace._

_En fin, recibí algunos y reviews y correos pidiéndome que les enviará un mensaje con algún avance de la historia o un resumen de lo que seguía en el otro capitulo, o mas que sea con la fecha en la publicaré el siguiente capi, y la verdad es que me gustaría complacerlos, pero yo no tengo fecha especifica para actualizar, yo actualizo cuando me llega la inspiración y escribo, y por ultimo lo publico, y con respecto al resumen… pues no se como enviárselos por que no tengo el correo de nadie así que por esa parte también me sería imposible._

_Y sobre el proximo capi pues… apenas tengo escrito un poco, asi que mucho, mucho no les puedo adelantar._

_Por cierto! Alguien me envió un correo y me pidió que tradujera este fic y otro que tengo (creo que era Virgo o Amor comprado… la verdad no recuerdo muy bien) pero por error borré el mensaje y no pude contestarle así que decidí dejarle aquí la respuesta. El caso es que lamento decirle que no podré puesto que sé algo de inglés pero no creo que lo suficiente como para traducir toda una historia, puesto que aún no soy bilingüe… asi que disculpen la falta de facultades… _

_Ahora si! Sin mas que decirles y para ya no cansarlos mas, les envió un saludo a todos los que me han dejado un review y a quienes leen el fic, gracias por su apoyo y nos vemos en el próximo capi!_

_NeSLY._


	4. El Pasado Nunca Huye Del Todo

REENCARNACIÓN: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA

**REENCARNACIÓN: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA**

**CAPITULO 4: **El Pasado Nunca Huye Del Todo

-¡no es justo!- la voz de Naruto resonó en la oficina y sus manos golpearon con cierta fuerza el escritorio al asentarse para mirar a la cara a su padre quien levantó la mirada y lo observo de una manera fría, indicándole al rubio que no le estaba gustando para nada su actitud

-aun son un grupo recién graduado no pensaras que te envíe en una misión de Rango A ¿verdad?-

-estoy harto de que todo el mundo me diga que aun no estoy apto, tu, Sasuke, Tsunade, Iruka- hablo mirando de reojo al castaño que se encontraba a lado de su padre -¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me tomen en serio?-

Minato resopló con algo de cansancio y miro de soslayo a Iruka quien mantenía el entrecejo fruncido mirando al rubio menor con los brazos cruzados, Naruto ya le había pedido que intercediera por el con su padre, pero el se había negado rotundamente y sin embargo ahí estaba el rubio discutiendo con el Yondaime, Minato volvió a suspirar y cerró sus ojos por un breve segundo analizando la situación, cosa que dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de su hijo, puesto que esa actitud demostraba que por primera vez estaba analizando en serio la situación, y tal vez, solo tal vez pudiera decirle que si.

-no-

-¡pero…!-

-¡he dicho que no Naruto! Y no quiero volver a hablar sobre el tema- Minato pocas veces en su vida le había levantado la voz a su hijo, ya que de por si su carácter era muy tranquilo y amigable, y eso de andar gritando a los cuatro vientos tal y como alguna vez lo había hecho Kunshina no era lo suyo, y eso Naruto lo sabia, así que el hecho de que su padre lo mirara de esa forma y le hubiera hablado así, solo demostraba, que hoy, solo por hoy perdería la batalla, pero eso si, solo la batalla, por que estaba mas que seguro que la guerra la ganaría, tendría su misión antes de ascender a chunin.

-como quiera, Hokage-sama- se irguió nuevamente y sabiendo que aquel nombramiento había desestabilizado a su padre se marchó, no es que le gustara pelear con el, de hecho podría hasta asegurar que era la mejor persona que hubiera conocido en toda su vida, y aun mas que aquel hombre casi magnifico fuera su padre de verdad lo hacía sentir orgulloso, pero era un adolescente estaba en el por algún motivo por mas mínimo que fuera pelear con el y en este momento, el motivo era obtener una misión que NO fuera de rango D o C.

-¡Naruto-niichan!- desvió su mirada hacia uno de los laterales mientras salía de la torre del Hokage con sus manos dentro de su pantalón -¡vamos a pelear!- el pequeño castaño se puso en guardia frente a el y Naruto solo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

-ahora no Konohamaru- dijo un tanto abatido mientras sacudía los cabellos castaños del menor

-pero niichan…- el pequeño susurro que soltó el hijo del Sandaime preocupó un poco al rubio por lo que esta vez le sonrió un poca mas abiertamente.

-no pasa nada ototo- y esta vez fue Konohamaru quien le sonrió, si bien no eran hermanos de sangre prácticamente se habían criado así, era tan iguales, que quienes los viera por primera vez creería que en realidad lo son, ambos eran impulsivos, con ganas de ser mejores día con día, los mas fuertes, es mas compartían la misma meta: demostrar que son mas que la sombra de sus padres, y compartían el mismo sueño: ser Hokage, ya hace mucho tiempo Naruto le había dicho al pequeño que el sería el Gondaime, y después de el, él sería el Rokudaime, por lo tanto si quería vencer al Sandaime o al Yondaime antes tendría que vencerlo a él.

-esta bien nii-chan… por cierto ¿Cuándo te iras de misión fuera de Konoha?- Naruto se volvió a deprimir aun mas agachando un poco la cabeza y recordando que aun estaba molesto con su padre

-hasta que el Yondaime lo considere conveniente- siseo con algo de rabia por lo que Konohamaru inclinó un poco su cabeza dándole a entender que estaba muy perdido en esa conversación –ya lo entenderás cuando seas un genin y sea tu padre quien te asigne las misiones-

-¡cierto! No has visto a mi padre-

-no, ahora que lo mencionas en la oficina solo estaban mi padre e Iruka-sensei- medito el rubio olvidándose por un momento del tema principal

-buenos días Konohamaru, Naruto- la siempre amable voz del Sandaime llego a sus oídos haciéndolos girar, solo para verlo a unos pasos de ellos y con una sonrisa en el rostro –Naruto ayer Iruka me comentó lo de tu intención de tener misiones de rango A o B ¿deseas que hablemos sobre ello?-

-no creo que haya nada que hablar yo…-

-te invito al Ichiraku- interrumpió de inmediato el peliblanco viendo como el rostro de Naruto se iluminaba casi de inmediato ante sus palabras

-¡por supuesto dattebayo, vamos!- agarro de un brazo al mayor y empezó a jalarlo hacia al restaurante con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro -¡anda, vamos Konohamaru!-

+--+

Abrió sus ojos con aparente calma fijándose casi de inmediato que esa no era su habitación, arrugó el entrecejo algo confuso y de inmediato los recuerdos llegaron a su cabeza, la noche anterior en la que patéticamente había fingido estar ebrio para poder abrazar por unos minutos al famoso Yondaime de Konoha "_cada vez estas peor Itachi_" se recriminó mentalmente mientras pasaba una mano por su cabeza, sabia que lo que menos tenia era una resaca puesto que apenas había ingerido un par de vasos de sake, pero aun así sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no terminaba de comprender.

Según recordaba Minato lo había traído a su casa y lo había dejado durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes ¿Cómo había dormido tanto? Miro el reloj a su lado y se fijo en que pasaban de las diez de la mañana y se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, se sentó con movimientos algo lentos para su verdadera agilidad y dejo que la sabana cayera alrededor de su cintura, la puerta de su por ahora provisional habitación se abrió haciéndolo girar casi de inmediato y sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a una rubia ingresar a la habitación con una charola con el desayuno en las manos, y esto no era algo de todos los días puesto que Tsunade no era conocida precisamente por ser una mujer acomedida, dulce y amable.

-que bueno que te levantaste Uchiha, por que no hubieras querido conocer mi manera de despertar a la gente- hablo en un tono casi serio, casi en broma mientras dejaba la charola en una mesita que había junto a la cama y se sentaba frente al pelinegro atrayendo una silla consigo, a Itachi no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo la manera en que la mujer lo veía y le hablaba, la noche anterior cuando Minato lo había traído a la casa, Tsunade lo había observado tan fijamente que tal pareciera lo hubiera estado evaluando.

-buenos días Tsunade-sama- saludó cortésmente, por el momento era bueno saber que terreno estaba pisando

-¿sabes? Hoy falte al hospital solo para poder hablar contigo- la rubia se cruzó de brazos y soltó un poco de aire mirándolo fijamente aunque sabia que aquello no intimidaba en lo mas mínimo al Uchiha, no en vano era uno de los mejores ANBU de la aldea –como bien sabrás gusto mucho del juego, aunque no siempre gane- el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Itachi fue un 'nunca gana' pero decidió no exteriorizarlo –también me gusta mucho el sake-

Y definitivamente a Itachi no le estaba gustando el rumbo de esta conversación –por lo tanto conozco perfectamente sus consecuencias y efectos…- el mayor de los Uchiha simplemente continuó observándola mientras veía como una pequeña sonrisa adornaba los labios de la rubia –creo que tu y yo tenemos mucho por conversar no es así… Itachi- el pelinegro solamente suspiró, sus dudas habían sido aclaradas, Tsunade se había dado cuenta de la verdad.

+--+

-en verdad es una verdadera lastima no poder quedarme por mas de una hora Sasuke-kun… me hubiera gustado que fuéramos a almorzar…- habló un tanto melosa la pelirroja mientras suspiraba dramáticamente, Sasuke solamente rodó los ojos, había conocido a Karin en una de sus misiones fuera de Konoha hace un par de años, la verdad no pensaba que en realidad la volvería a ver en su nuevo presente, pero ahí estaba, cada vez que pasaba cerca o lejos de Konoha siempre venía aunque sea para decirle 'hola' y se iba ¿para que lo visitaba si se iría a los dos minutos? Y no es que el quisiera que se quedara mas tiempo, por supuesto que no. Pero no le encontraba el sentido a desviarse de su camino por tan solo un par de minutos de visita.

-pues será para otra ocasión Karin- "_que espero que sea dentro de muchos años_" pensó distraídamente, no es que odiara a la muchacha pero simplemente lo ahogaba con tanto acoso hacia su persona, si fuera mas discreta con sus sentimientos hacia el aunque fuera, quizás sería una buena amiga

-¿me estas invitando de nuevo Sasuke-kun?- pregunto ilusionada y con un brillo especial en sus ojos

-¡no!- se apresuró a decir pero al ver el rostro de la muchacha decidió agregar algo mas para que no se sintiera ofendida –además imagino que has de tener muchas misiones en tu aldea, así como yo las tengo en la mía-

-si, tienes razón…- hablo un poco dudosa –pero bueno, yo me despido, mis compañeros de equipo de seguro están molestos por tanto esperar, siempre es un gusto verte Sasuke-kun- se abrazó con fuerza al menor de los Uchiha y este simplemente se dejó, sintió los labios de la muchacha sobre su mejilla y luego de un par de segundos, Karin desapareció, Sasuke solamente suspiro aliviado cuando se encontró solo, metió las manos dentro de su pantalón y giró para poder marcharse. Después de todo la visita de Karin lo había sacado de su rutina por un par de minutos.

+--+

-¿eh? ¿Qué sucede Naruto-niichan?- preguntó algo preocupado Konohamaru cuando había visto al rubio dirigir su mirada hacia la entrada de la aldea -¿nii-chan?- pero aun así el rubio no parecía reaccionar mantenía el entrecejo arrugado en clara seña de molestia intrigándolo aun mas, decidió girar y ver al lugar que miraba el ojiazul, pero lo único que alcanzó a ver fue a Uchiha Sasuke girando y marchándose de la entrada de Konoha, seguramente hacia el barrio Uchiha, por el rumbo que estaba tomando.

-Konohamaru, Naruto ¿no van a entrar?- Sarutobi asomó su cabeza fuera del restaurante para ver a los muchachos que se habían quedado en la entrada, observó hacia el lugar que miraban pero no había nada -¿niños?- el castaño pareció reaccionar primero y jaló de la chamarra al ojiazul haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato

-¿eh? Sarutobi-sama… yo creo que… se me ha quitado el apetito. Nos vemos- levanto una mano en señal de despedida y sin más se marchó del lugar dando saltos

-mmmh… ¿para que irá al barrio Uchiha?- preguntó el peliblanco un poco sorprendido aún por que el rubio hubiera rechazado ramen gratis.

+--+

Sasuke se permitió caminar con tranquilidad hacia su casa sabiendo que por hoy ni a su equipo ni al el los habían llamado para alguna misión o algo por estilo, por lo tanto de seguro hoy no vería al rubio, detuvo sus pasos, se había equivocado por completo, giró con tranquilidad y pudo ver como de un salto de una de las tantas casas que había el menor quedaba frente a el, mirándolo con cierta rabia ¿y ahora que había hecho? Ni siquiera se lo había cruzado en todo el día, para que el rubio viniera a reclamarle por algo que él consideraba mal.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó un tanto hosco sabia de sobremanera que su relación con Naruto obviamente no mejoraría, antes había sido el quien alejaba el rubio, pero ahora en este presente, Naruto hacia hasta lo imposible para no dirigirle la palabra, la única vez que lo hacia, siempre habían gritos de por medio

-solo quería preguntarte algo teme-

-haber déjame aclarar la situación ¿quieres decir que por primera vez no vienes a gritar, reclamar o molestarme por que crees que es mi culpa que tu padre no nos de misiones de rango A o B?-

-no te pases de gracioso baka, que no te queda-

-no estaba siendo gracioso- aclaró de inmediato el pelinegro esperando a que el rubio continuara con lo que sea que hubiera venido a decirle

-dime ¿acaso ya encontraste a quien molestar con tus besos, teme?- Sasuke alzó un ceja un tanto sorprendido pero sin abandonar la ironía en su rostro ¿acaso Naruto de verdad estaba diciendo aquello?

-¿disculpa?-

-¡ya me oíste baka!- Sasuke solo sonrió de lado y a pesar de que quiso ignorarlo un fuerte palpitar se formó en su pecho al ver el rostro aun enojado del ojiazul

-no creo que tenga por que darte explicaciones, usuratonkachi-

-¡tampoco las quiero!-

-¿entonces que haces aquí?-

Naruto abrió la boca para defenderse, pero ningún pensamiento corrió por su mente, y fue en ese momento en el que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se maldijo mentalmente sin encontrar la forma de escapar de sus propias palabras, malditos sus impulsos –tengo que irme- giró dispuesto a marcharse pero nuevamente la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- el rubio tan solo apretó con fuerzas sus manos, por el tono que en ese momento estaba usando el Uchiha se podía dar cuenta perfectamente que se estaba burlando de él, Maldito, Maldito Uchiha… definitivamente no podía odiarlo más.

-déjame en paz- giró para observarlo directamente a los ojos –solo quise venir a molestarte un rato ¿de acuerdo?-

-¿seguro?- sintió su cuerpo temblar al ver como el pelinegro comenzaba a acercarse a él -o ¿acaso quieres que a quien moleste sea a ti?- el leve carmesí que cubrió las mejillas del rubio hizo que Sasuke se acercara un poco más. El beso. La lluvia. Las manos de Sasuke repartidas en su cuello. En su espalda. Aquella imagen le vino de golpe al menor, los latidos golpeaban contra su pecho como si en cualquier momento pudiera traspasar su piel. ¿Por qué había empezado a temblar?

#_Te… odiaba…_# una voz resonó en su mente, algo lejana, algo cansada, llevó una mano a su cabeza sin saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo, cerró los ojos y lo único que se cristalizo vagamente fue la espalda de un muchacho con camisa azul, llevaba el paipai del clan Uchiha y varias agujas incrustadas en su cuerpo, la imagen vino y se fue de la misma manera que su voz ¿quién era ese muchacho? ¿Por qué estaba tan herido? ¿Por qué el no podía hacer nada?

Retrocedió un par de pasos olvidándose casi por completo de la presencia de Sasuke y volvió a cerrar los ojos #_Quien sabe… mi cuerpo se ha movido solo…# _y entonces el cuerpo del muchacho cayó, a igual que él, se derrumbó casi inconciente en el piso escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de un preocupado Sasuke que solo alcanzaba a reconocer su nombre.

+--+

Camino lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos del hospital ignorando por primera vez en su vida la presencia de los demás aldeanos, Shizune ya le había pedido que se calmara, y que fuera tranquilo, pero no podía evitarlo, no le gustaban los hospitales, la última vez que estuvo en uno había perdido a la mujer que más había amado en su vida, y ahora no quería perder a la persona que representaba toda su vida, todo por lo que él era. Si sonaba exagerado no lo sabía pero Naruto nunca había parado en un hospital a menos que sea por heridas leves en una misión. Siempre había demostrado ser un muchacho saludable. Entonces ¿Por qué se había desmayado?

Abrió la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, suspiró tranquilo al ver a Sakura, Sai y Sasuke junto a la cama de su hijo, Sasuke claro sentado en el borde de la ventana pero aún así pendiente del rubio -¿Qué sucedió?- se acercó a la cama y rozó con delicadeza la frente del rubio moviendo unos cuantos mechones

-dijeron que solo había sido un desmayo, pero no nos pudieron decir el por que, Yondaime-sama- Minato solamente asintió al escuchar la voz de Sakura sin despegar la vista de su hijo.

Giró lentamente la cabeza y jaló una silla para poder sentarse en ella. Apretó la mano de Naruto entre la suya y lo contempló largamente. No le gustaban los hospitales. Para él solo traían desgracias. Pero no se marcharía de ahí hasta que su hijo abriera los ojos. Tenía que dejar atrás los fantasmas en algún momento. Lo de Kunshina era algo que tenía que pasar. Pero a Naruto no tenía por que pasarle lo mismo. A él no.

+--+

-¿entonces?- Tsunade miró fijamente a los ojos al Uchiha que tenía en frente. Los Uchiha nuca habían sido de su agrado, ninguno de ellos. A sus ojos los Uchiha eran demasiado ambiciosos, para ella los Uchiha eran personas que creían que por ser buenos lo merecían todo. Y ella eso lo repudiaba, sin embargo siempre era bueno conocer una excepción. Siempre las hay. Pero hasta ahora no había conocido ninguna dentro del famoso clan Uchiha.

-no sé realmente que es lo que espera escuchar de mis labios- Itachi suspiró sin saber por primera vez en su vida como afrontar la situación, era un excelente ninja, el hijo perfecto, un buen hermano, pero ¿Cómo explicarle a aquella mujer lo que le pasaba con Minato? Estaba seguro de que no lo entendería que todas sus cualidades quedarían a cero frente a ella, era obvio que no lo soportaba.

-solo quiero que seas sincero ¿Por qué hiciste lo de ayer?-

-no quería regresar a casa- desvió la mirada hacía la ventana intentando no verla ni tener que soportar su fija mirada en él.

-no eres un adolescente Itachi, así que a mi no me vengas con tonterías- la voz de la rubia se agravó llamando la atención del pelinegro –sé claro por que no se que te traes entre manos y no me gusta la idea de que entres a nuestra casa con engaños-

-no tengo planeado nada contra ustedes si es lo que piensa-

-entonces…- los dos callaron por unos momentos sintiendo la presencia de alguien acercándose, la rubia tan solo masajeó su sien, esperando a que el ninja hiciera acto de presencia.

-Tsunade-sama- saludó el hombre que apareció frente a la rubia un tanto agachado en modo de respeto –Yondaime-sama pide su presencia en el hospital- la rubia de inmediato se levantó de la silla para mirar a la cara al hombre quien ya se había erguido

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-es Naruto-kun, se encuentra en una habitación y Yondaime-sama desea que sea usted quien lo revise por que todavía no recupera el conocimiento-

Una vez más Tsunade arrugó el entrecejo –eso es imposible Naruto tiene una salud envidiable yo mismo me encargo de ello, no en vano vivimos bajo el mismo techo-

-por eso mismo Yondaime-sama requiere de su presencia-

-esta bien, dile que voy en seguida- el ninja tan solo asintió antes de volver a irse, al parecer sin notar la presencia del Uchiha.

-más te vale que no tengas nada que ver en esto Uchiha-

-¿Por qué querría hacerle daño a Naruto?- mordió su labio inferior para no tener que hablar demás frente a la rubia que lo miraba con rabia

-¿entonces para qué querías meterte en nuestra casa fingiéndote ebrio?- Itachi tan solo la miró sin mostrarse intimidado por aquello y mucho menos por sus acusaciones –tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- Tsunade abrió la puerta y la cerró con fuerza dejando a Itachi nuevamente solo en la habitación.

+--+

Minato sonrió tranquilo al oír de la boca de Tsunade que no era nada grave. El por que del desmayo no lo podía explicar pero que seguramente era por no estar comiendo bien, aunque que eso era algo extraño en su hijo, pero ella se había comprometido en averiguar el por que de todo. Según le había contado Sasuke, su hijo simplemente se había derrumbado mientras sostenía su cabeza como si de repente le doliera. Un suspiro y sus nervios se calmaron. No en vano Tsunade era la mejor.

-Sasuke- llamó al pelinegro que ahora miraba las calles de la aldea desde la ventana y se acercó a él mientras Tsunade les comunicaba a Sai y Sakura que lo mejor era que dejaran a Naruto descansar

-¿si?-

-antes de que me llamaran por lo de Naruto tenía planeado llamarte a ti y a tu equipo para una misión- la puerta se cerró y Minato supo que ahora tan solo se encontraban los dos junto a Naruto

-¿que clase de misión?-

-de refuerzo, Neji no quiso explicarse muy bien, pero dije que la misión no sería tan fácil y que necesitaba refuerzos- Sasuke de inmediato rememoró el haber visto a Tazuna –es una misión sencilla pero de todas maneras pensaba mandarlos a ustedes, sin embargo…-

-no… te atrevas… a quitárnosla… si Neji nos pidió que fuéramos, iremos- la voz de Naruto llamó la atención de los dos mayores quienes se dirigieron de inmediato hacia el rubio que ahora se sentaba en la cama.

-¿estas bien?- Naruto tan solo sonrió al oír la preocupación de su padre

-claro que estoy bien, no fue nada-

-¿no fue nada? Estás en el hospital por si no te has dado cuenta-

-padre, estoy bien, en serio. Quiero esa misión- Minato observó con atención a su hijo y como éste parecía incluso con las fuerzas renovadas. Sin embargo no quería arriesgarlo.

-no Naruto, acabas de levantarte y no quiero que vuelva a suceder a menos que ya sepamos el por que de tu desmayo-

-solamente me esforcé de más-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-quería hablar con Sasuke-sensei y corrí sumamente rápido, me cansé demasiado y si a eso le sumamos que no comí mi plato de ramen necesario pues… simplemente me desmaye-

El rubio menor sonrió con tranquilidad como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, pero Minato continuaba mirándolo con cierto tinte de preocupación. Y Sasuke sabía muy bien que eso del cansancio no era más que una excusa estúpida del rubio, aunque tuviera coherencia, cosa que le sorprendía, sabía muy bien que no era más que eso. Una excusa.

-ya te dije Naruto, no irás, mandaré a otro equipo-

+--+

-¡por fin!- Naruto estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo con una resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios -¡una misión fuera de Konoha!-

-y como refuerzo, eso quiere decir que vamos a ayudarlos con lo que no pudieron- exclamó con una sonrisa Sakura, estaba segura por lo que había dicho el Hokage que era una misión de rango C, así que mientras fuera así no habría problemas. Sai tan solo sonreía ligeramente ante las reacciones de sus amigos. Y a diferencia de los genin Sasuke permanecía completamente serio.

Si Neji había pedido refuerzo sin especificar el grado de peligro es por que aún no se había percatado del todo. Quizás había pasado lo mismo de la vez anterior y Zabuza había vuelto a fingir su muerte. Entonces aún faltaba la batalla final contra Haku y Zabuza, movió un poco su cuello y miró a los tres menores a su cargo, confiaba en sus capacidades, además de que necesitaba probar que tanto se podían repetir sus sucesos pasados.

+--+

-¡auch!- Kiba se quejó con fuerza logrando que Akamaru ladrara por el grito de dolor que había lanzado su amo

-disculpa Kiba-kun- se disculpó tímidamente Hinata mientras continuaba poniendo el vendaje en el brazo de su compañero –Shino-kun fue con Tazuna-san y Neji-niisan esta descansando un poco de sus heridas también-

-maldito Zabuza…- masculló con rabia el castaño sintiendo aún el cuerpo adolorido por la batalla que habían tenido, no había sido para nada fácil, es más el no pensaba tener una pelea como esa por lo menos hasta dentro de un tiempo, cuando estuvieran supuestamente más capacitados.

A mitad del camino se habían dado cuenta de que el tal Tazuna que los había contratado para resguardarlo, tenía enemigos más poderosos de los que ellos pudieran enfrentar, un tal Zabuza los había atacado, extremadamente fuerte y casi imposible de vencer por lo menos a sus ojos. Pero Neji no en vano pertenecía al clan de los Hyuuga y era uno de sus dignos representantes, aún así había tenido unos cuantos problemas para vencerlo y fue por eso que tuvieron que luchar los cuatro.

Maldito viejo loco que no podía pagar una misión de rango A como lo era ésta. Pero no se podía quejar, tenía sus primeras heridas al haber participado en una pelea de alto nivel, contra un gran enemigo y en una misión que muchos de sus amigos no tendrían quizás en años, sonrió ligeramente, tenía de que presumir cuando regresara a Konoha, por lo menos el tal Zabuza ya estaba muerto y las cosas se habían calmado.

-bueno yo iré a ayudar en la cocina ¿deseas algo de beber?-

-no, gracias Hinata- la pelinegra sonrió ligeramente

-por cierto, Neji-niisan dijo que para mañana ya todos estaríamos bien de nuestras heridas puesto que no eran tan graves, así que practicaremos un poco para no perder nuestra condición mientras estemos aquí-

-¡genial! Por que no me gusta estar sentado sin hacer nada- Hinata le volvió a sonreír y camino en dirección a la cocina, pasó por la habitación del pequeño Iñaki y su rostro se contrajo en uno de pena al oír los sollozos del niño.

+--+

-llevamos semanas caminando ¿cuándo llegaremos?- Naruto saltó rápidamente de un lado a otro mientras todos avanzaban a la misma velocidad encabezados por supuesto por el Uchiha

-no estamos caminando, vamos a toda la velocidad que ustedes pueden- contestó de inmediato Sasuke –y no llevamos semanas, deja de exagerar- Sasuke detuvo sus movimiento de improviso y bajó del árbol apoyándose ésta vez en el suelo, revisó el lugar de un lado a otro y pudo darse que por fin habían llegado. El país de la Ola se lucía ante ellos un tanto oscuro y sin mucha gente en las calles ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-síganme- llamó la atención de los menores quienes no duraron en continuar tras de él por un boscoso camino hasta que llegaron a una casa humilde, alcanzaron a escuchar los gritos de una mujer que pedía por la vida de su hijo y antes de que los tres jóvenes pudieran darse cuenta. Sasuke había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde demonios se fue?- Naruto miró de un lado a otro y arrugó el entrecejo al no saber por donde ir, respiro profundo y cerró los ojos, agudizó sus sentidos y por supuesto también sus oídos -¡por aquí!- la corrida volvió a empezar, esta vez encabezada por el Uzumaki.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- Sai se acercó lentamente mientras veía como el Uchiha le daba los últimos golpes a los dos hombres que obviamente habían estado atacando a la mujer y al niño

-Sakura- la pelirosa saltó de inmediato al oír la voz del pelinegro mayor –ayuda a la señora- la ojiverde solamente asintió mientras desataba a la mujer y Sasuke amarraba con fuerza a los dos otros hombres

-¡oka-san!- el pequeño que permanecía con un sartén en la mano corrió hacia su madre para abrazarla con fuerza.

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro intentando ubicar a sus amigos pero no podía divisar a nadie más -¿Dónde están los ninjas de Konoha?- de inmediato la voz de Sasuke lo sacó de sus pensamientos al ver como el Uchiha le preguntaba al niño mientras Sakura llevaba a su madre al interior de la casa

-no… no lo sé- el muchacho quiso escapar del mayor para poder ir con su madre pero este se volvió a interponer en su camino

-es muy importante que me lo digas ¿Dónde están?-

-ellos se fueron-

-¿A dónde?-

-¡teme lo estas asustando!- Naruto se colocó en cundillas frente al niño y le regaló una sonrisa para que éste se calmara un poco –dime ¿sabes donde está Neji-sensei y su equipo?-

-¡no lo sé!- se alejó del rubio y la exasperación del Uchiha llegó a su límite

-¡Iñaki dinos ahora mismo donde están!-

El silencio se hizo presente mientras Sai, Naruto e Iñaki miraba sorprendidos al mayor -¿Cómo sabes su nombre?- Sasuke miró fijamente al rubio que estaba frente a él y solamente alcanzó a abrir la boca cuando la voz de Iñaki lo interrumpió

-están en el puente, fueron a enfrentarse con unos tipos-

-vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlos, Sai dile a Sakura que se quede con Iñaki y la señora, luego vienes con nosotros-

-si-

+--+

Naruto intentaba entenderlo. Pero simplemente no podía ¿Cómo Sasuke podía conocer a ese niño? Lo miró durante un momento hasta que sintió a Sai unírseles mientras avanzaban a un puente que obviamente Sasuke ya conocía, era normal que supiera los países que existían después de todo era un ninja con mucha experiencia, pero lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza al rubio era que Sasuke no era alguien de por si sociable, entonces ¿Cómo conocía a Iñaki?

Sasuke hizo una señal para que se detuvieran antes de acercarse. En el puente se encontraban Neji contra Zabuza, el castaño llevando un poco de desventaja pero aún así se notaba que podía poner en desventaja al otro hombre. A unos pasos se encontraba Hinata protegiendo a un hombre mayor el cual suponían era Tazuna. Y más allá Shino y Kiba ya en el piso respirando agitados frente a Haku. Naruto tuvo el impulso de ir hacía allá pero la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo.

Sasuke mordió su labio inferior. A diferencia de la vez pasada esta vez habían más ninjas. Podían ganar con más facilidad, pero aún así había algo que no le gustaba. Sai y Naruto fueron en ayuda de Kiba y Shino mientras el se acercó a Neji para unir fuerzas contra Zabuza. Pudo escuchar varios gritos de dolor y técnicas con fuerza resonar en el lugar que ahora Haku tenía encerrado a los muchachos. Ya había utilizado la misma técnica en la que supuestamente él y Naruto no saldrían vivos. No pudo evitar desviar varias veces su mirada hacía el impenetrable lugar, mas que por Sai, Shino o Kiba. Su preocupación directa era Naruto. Y Hinata se percató de ello.

Activó su Sharingan aumentando su agilidad hasta poder apresar a Zabuza en un inesperado movimiento, entonces Neji sonrió deliberadamente. El ataque del Hyuuga hizo aparición empezando a golpear las partes vitales en el cuerpo del mayor, una vez que Neji daba el primer golpe, no paraba hasta llegar al final. El encierro de los menores desapareció y tal como lo había previsto Sasuke, Haku apareció en ayuda de Zabuza, mientras este soltaba gemidos de dolor y escupía sangre a cada nuevo golpe estratégico de Neji.

Una oleada de fuego atacó repentinamente a Haku estando a unos pasos de Zabuza. Demasiado rápido como para poder prevenirlo. Demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo. Dio vueltas con rapidez en un acto grácil creando un pequeño remolino de viento para evadir el fuego que empezaba a consumir su ropa y sonrió un tanto cansado al ver como su fuerza iba disminuyendo, escuchó la voz de aquel rubio una vez más y de repente se vió rodeado de cientos de copias de el mismo ojiazul que comenzó a lanzar golpes contra él, acompañado por su puesto de la cantidad abrumante de clones que había hecho aparecer.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta los hombres de aquel peliblanco que comandaba todo aparecieron, y los golpes, ataques, sacrificios y las muertes se hicieron presentes, una despedida y el último aliento de dos grandes guerreros.

+--+

Itachi miró una vez más a los ojos al rubio que tenía en frente, y Minato le correspondió la mirada. No intimidado. Eso Itachi lo tenía mas que claro –entonces ¿de verdad quieres una misión que te mande varios meses fuera de Konoha?- el Uchiha simplemente asintió

-es lo mejor quiero pensar unos asuntos personales-

-Itachi aunque lo niegues soy en quien mas confías, de otro modo no me hubieras buscado en el estado que te encontrabas ese día. Así que por favor dime que te sucede. Actitudes como las de ese día en ti me preocupan-

Itachi tan solo desvió la mirada. Actitudes como esa ¿Minato creía de verdad que todo era real? Aun no terminaba de comprender por que Tsunade no le había contado nada al rubio. No es que deseaba que la mujer lo hiciera, sin embargo esa situación lo desconcertaba mucho, a menos que el rubio estuviera fingiendo que no sabía nada esperando a que él confesara. Oh pero el no lo haría. Así que si ese era el plan de Minato, se quedaría esperando.

-Minato…- la puerta de la oficina del Yondaime se abrió con lentitud dejando paso a la Medic-Ninja quien sonrió con ligereza al ver al Uchiha dentro –que bueno que estés aquí Itachi- el pelinegro giró para ver a Tsunade quien se sentó cómodamente en el sillón con un aire de superioridad que no supo muy bien por que era –precisamente venía hablar con Minato sobre ti-

-¿Qué tienes que decirme de Itachi?-

El Uchiha no pudo evitar pasar su mirada de Tsunade a Minato en menos de un segundo con cierta angustia en el pecho. No. Así no. No quería que Minato se enterara de lo que sentía de esa forma. Es más prefería que el rubio jamás se enterara de nada. Maldito el momento en el que se le ocurrió fingirse ebrio y haberse dejado guiar hasta la casa del Namikaze –anda Itachi- nuevamente la sonrisa de Tsunade hizo aparición –te doy la oportunidad de ser tú, el primero en hablar-

+--+

Abrió sus ojos intempestivamente y se levantó con rapidez tal y cual despertara de una pesadilla. Miró de un lado a otro y suspiro un poco más tranquilo al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, aún en la casa del viejo Tazuna. La pelea contra Zabuza y Haku no había sido fácil, pero tampoco había sido como la vez anterior. Pasó una mano por su frente y se fijó en que estaba sudando, lo más seguro es que fuera por el clima de esos días, hubiera preferido que Zabuza y Haku no murieran, pero quizás eso era algo que él no podía evitar.

La pelea había sido un tanto más difícil para los más jóvenes obviamente, ese día Neji había tenido que cargar a Kiba, Tazuna a Shino quienes eran los más afectados mientras Naruto y Sai caminaban un tanto adoloridos pero no lo suficiente como para no poder caminar, se levantó con tranquilidad de la cama, le había costado un tanto apresar a Zabuza para que Neji pudiera comenzar con su ataque, pero por lo menos lo había logrado, vió un pequeño papel sobresalir debajo de la almohada donde hace un momento descansaba y se acercó nuevamente para poder sacarlo.

'Me sorprendiste teme' sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía conciente de que el autor de esa pequeña nota no era otro más que el rubio, la doblo con algo de cuidado y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos antes de salir de la habitación, Neji y los demás a excepción de los genin e Iñaki se encontraban conversando y bebiendo un poco de sake con tranquilidad y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, esa misma sonrisa que concede el saberse libre de aquel hombre que solo hacía su vida miserable, y que el día de ayer había muerto en manos de Zabuza.

-¿no desea un poco de sake, Sasuke-san?- Tazuna ofreció cordialmente una pequeña copa, pero el Uchiha tan solo se negó alegando que deseaba un poco de agua, la madre de Iñaki se levantó de inmediato para servirle un poco sabiéndose infinitamente agradecida con todo ese grupo de ninjas

-buena pelea ¿eh?- el comentario de Neji lo hizo sonreír ligeramente mientras recibía el vaso con agua y lo bebía rápidamente

-estoy algo cansado ¿les molestaría si me recuesto unos minutos mas?- todos hicieron un leve gesto con la cabeza indicándole al Uchiha que no tenían ningún problema -¿y los demás?-

-afuera- caminó tranquilamente hacía una de las ventanas y volvió a sonreír imperceptiblemente al ver a los seis genin intentando enseñarle a Iñaki como pelear, entre risas, gritos, reclamos y bromas. Después de todo este era el tiempo después de la tormenta.

Volvió a la habitación con tranquilidad y dejó el vaso en un pequeño mueble antes de volver a acostarse, soltó un poco de aire y cerró los ojos intentando volver a sumirse en el sueño.

+--+

-¡ya verán!- Naruto rió tranquilamente mientras entraba a la casa dejando a sus amigos jugando con Iñaki y veía al resto de adultos sentados en la cocina platicando amenamente –voy por unas cosas a la habitación- avisó respetuosamente antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia la habitación

-Sasuke-san esta durmiendo no vallas a hacer mucho ruido Naruto-kun- le comunicó la mujer por lo que el rubio tan solo asintió. Como si en verdad le importara lo que hiciera o no el Uchiha.

Buscó en su maleta rápidamente el pequeño pergamino que necesitaba una vez entró a la habitación. Y estaba dispuesto a salir de la habitación hasta que su mirada se desvió inconcientemente hacia un Sasuke que permanecía dormido tranquilamente en la cama y con la respiración pausada. El rubio mordió su labio inferior y apretó con fuerza el pergamino en sus manos al recordar el beso que le había dado el mayor. Pero aún más por que no entendía ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan desvolcanadamente?

Camino un poco nervioso hacía donde se encontraba el Uchiha e intentó moverse un poco más, pero su corazón comenzó a latir incluso más fuerte ¡demonios era todo un genin! ¿Por qué de repente esos nervios? Dio un paso más y pudo ver como las facciones de Sasuke se encontraban completamente relajadas, a los ojos de cualquiera Sasuke ya era todo un adulto, es más tenía la edad adecuada, si echaba su memoria a unos días atrás, Sasuke ya tenía edad para tener una novia ¿y si aquella pelirroja lo era?

Suspiró intentando no pensar más en la situación ¿para que hacerlo? Lo que hiciera o no el Uchiha lo tenía sin cuidado. Para ser más exactos se suponía que lo odiaba ¿no? Volvió a morder su labio y antes de que se diera cuenta su cuerpo se había comenzado a acercar, sus labios otra vez estaban demasiado cerca de los del Uchiha y sus respiraciones nuevamente se estaban entremezclando ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

A veces era mejor no pensar tanto ¿cierto? Eso lo había escuchado una vez de alguien, ya ni siquiera le importaba de quien, y antes de que su corazón desbocara totalmente sus finos y pequeños labios se unieron en un leve roce a los de Sasuke que se encontraban levemente húmedos, como si recientemente hubiera bebido agua, lo que Naruto ignoraba era que el Uchiha, no estaba dormido.

Las manos de Sasuke tomaron su nuca uniendo más sus bocas logrando que los ojos de Naruto se abrieran en demasía al saberse descubierto, los labios de Sasuke se movieron con cierta lentitud en los suyos y el rubio podía asegurar que había sentido la lengua de Sasuke acariciar su labio superior antes de que las manos del mayor lo tomaran de las caderas para poder invertir posiciones quedando recostado en la cama con Sasuke sobre él.

Las piernas de Sasuke permanecían abiertas a los costados de su cadera mientras que sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del menor quien respiraba agitado y con cierto rubor en las mejillas, los ojos azules de Naruto se mezclaron con los ojos oscuros del Uchiha, el Uzumaki no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios algo enrojecidos del mayor desviando la mirada de inmediato sintiéndose un tanto avergonzado. Recordando por supuesto que había besado a Sasuke mientras éste supuestamente dormía.

-qui…quítate- intentó empujar a Sasuke para que se quitara de encima suyo, no lo aplastaba puesto que sus cuerpos apenas se rozaban, pero la situación se estaba tornando ciertamente incómoda

-no hasta que me responda ¿que hacías aquí?- Naruto volvió a sentir los nervios apoderarse de su cuerpo así que decidió empezar a empujarlo, no quería que lo avergonzara más de lo que ya estaba –quédate quieto- las fuertes manos de Sasuke sostuvieron las de Naruto y una vez mas sus miradas se encontraron –respóndeme ¿Qué hacías aquí?-

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**


	5. Palabras del Silencio

**REENCARNACION: EL CAMINO DEL NINJA**

**CAPITULO 5: **Palabras del Silencio

Itachi estaba molesto y si no fuera por que siempre procuraba mantener su rostro impecable, sin el menor grado de molestia o algo que se le pareciera, en este mismo momento Uchiha Itachi estaría con el entrecejo arrugado y si su orgullo se lo concediera golpearía lo primero que encontrara a su paso, por que hace un momento Tsunade estuvo a punto de descubrir ante otra persona su punto débil, por que para él, los sentimientos no eran mas que un punto débil que afectaban las decisiones e interferían en cualquier pensamiento medio racional.

Tsunade había logrado lo que nadie había podido en años, lo había acorralado, y lo más patético de todo es que no había sido en el campo de batalla… Oh no… había sido de la forma más estúpida que había podido encontrar, recordar el rostro desconcertado de Minato mientras salía de la oficina sin decir absolutamente nada lo enojaba aún más, por primera vez y aunque pareciera imposible, Uchiha Itachi había huido. Acababa de dejar su poca dignidad en manos de una rubia que lo odiaba. Casi estaba seguro de que en estos momentos el Yondaime ya debía estar al tanto de lo que había pasado hace unas noches.

Cuando el viento se movió delante de sus ojos y una cabellera rubia se ondulo con algo de fuerza al igual que su ropa, Itachi apretó sus puños, intentando así de cualquier manera algún impulso, Tsunade frente suyo lo miraba sonriente y con aquella mirada altiva que intentaba superar a la suya y que en este momento el carecía, luego de unos momentos de absoluto silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo o hizo algo, Tsunade colocó una mano en su cadera y otro en su rostro como si le costara decir lo que iba a decir, Itachi tan solo la miró impávido, esperando alguna confirmación de que Minato ya lo sabía todo.

-Definitivamente odio a todos los Uchiha- así de simple, una declaración, Tsunade se atrevía a soltar aquel comentario tan a la ligera acerca de una de las familias más poderosas y prestigiosas no solo dentro de Konoha, pero Tsunade a diferencia del resto, podía decir aquello y mucho más –No me preguntes por que, pero no me agradan en lo más mínimo… tienen un mal karma… un pasado que no ha existido y que me molesta- Itachi enarcó una ceja sin terminar de entender muy bien lo que decía aquella mujer, y un tanto exasperado por no saber que es lo que había pasado exactamente.

-Minato es muy distraído de vez en cuando- continuó –Pero no esperes que todo el tiempo lo sea, después de todo por algo llego a ser Hokage, y el que no haya hablado no significa que alguno de ustedes me simpatice en lo más mínimo, tan solo que se que Minato odiaría enterarse de algo así por boca de otro- ella avanzó un par de pasos delante de Itachi quien la miraba sin alguna expresión en el rostro –De verás creí que serías más valiente Uchiha- y al contrario de cómo había aparecido la rubia se marchó a paso lento perdiéndose entre la gente de la aldea.

Nuevamente solo, Itachi soltó un poco de aire que parecía haber retenido por horas ¿Aliviado? Tal vez… No estaba seguro pero el hecho de saber que Minato aún desconocía su verdad, lo anclaba una vez más a Konoha, incapaz de marcharse, levantó la mirada y giro tranquilo hacia la torre del Hokage, en algún momento todo acabaría e Itachi quería algo bueno en su vida, algo que durara poco pero que valiera la pena.

+++--+++

Su cuerpo pequeño tembló ligeramente y en ese momento Naruto se odio así mismo por aquello, por que Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para percibirlo –Naruto…- la voz de Sasuke sonó profunda y silenciosa al mismo tiempo sus ojos negros lo miraban con intensidad esperando algo que el rubio no sabía que era –Respóndeme, necesito que lo hagas- pero aunque hubiera sabido que decir en ese momento sus labios nunca se movieron, por que Naruto estaba confundido, por que apenas tenía doce años y no sabía nada más allá de que lo único que quería es ser Hokage.

Entonces Sasuke sonrió, y Naruto volvió a temblar, por que nunca había visto esa sonrisa en el Uchiha, no era una sonrisa prepotente o algo que se le pareciera, más bien era una sonrisa apagada, triste… y cuando Sasuke se acercó a él hundiendo el rostro en su cuello, Naruto se tranquilizó, por que ver a los ojos a Sasuke lo ponía aún más nervioso –No entiendo por que espero tanto de ti- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en extremo –Todavía eres un niño, pero todavía no puedo aceptarlo- la respiración de Sasuke llegó a sus hombros –De verdad… ¿Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer?-

-Sasuke-sensei…- dos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Sasuke quien se movió con lentitud separándose de un desconcertado Naruto que lo observaba fijamente sin saber que hacer o como pensar

-¿Si?-

-¿Naruto esta con usted? Hace un rato se desapareció- Sasuke miró a Naruto y este en aquel momento pareció reaccionar, la voz de Sakura logró alejarlo de él, y Sasuke se sintió en aquel momento como un niño de doce años, cuando Sakura interrumpía sus peleas cuando eran unos niños y de esa manera lograba llamar la total atención de Naruto.

-Jeje… disculpa Sakura, me distraje preguntándole algo sobre unas técnica al teme- Naruto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara y la muchacha le sonrió a modo de respuesta, y en cuanto aparecieron el resto de muchachos que rondaban la misma edad de Naruto invitándolo a que volviera a salir y Naruto aceptaba con una sonrisa en los labios y sin mirar atrás, Sasuke deseó, como nunca había deseado antes, volver a tener doce años, volver a estar al mismo nivel que Naruto, por que Sasuke sabía que teniendo doce, Naruto hubiera girado para invitarlo a salir con ellos.

+++-+++

-¡Bienvenidos!- Shizune soltó unas cuantas serpentinas que habían permanecido encerradas en un pequeño tubo mientras Tsunade, Hannabi, Konohamaru y muchos de los amigos de los genin que acababan de llegar de su misión en el país de la ola aplaudían, Naruto sonrió contento al igual que sus amigos al ver a sus amigos y familia en la entrada de Konoha, su primera misión fuera de Konoha y tenía un recibimiento tan efusivo, no eran muchas personas pero Naruto se sentía muy feliz, no estaba su padre y eso lo comprendía, por que era el Hokage, y venir a recibirlo significaría que tuviera que hacer lo mismo con cada grupo nuevo de shinobis que saliera, por eso se conformaba con ver a Tsunade y sus amigos.

Sasuke observó como los seis genin corrían a saludar a todos los que había estado esperándolos y cuando vió a Neji a su lado observando a Hinata saludar a su hermana menor, sonrió ligeramente, por lo menos lo de Neji pasaba como un afecto fraternal, aunque no fuera exactamente aquello –No entiendo por que sonríes tanto Uchiha- el comentario por parte del Hyuuga sorprendió un poco a Sasuke quien levantó la mirada para observarlo

-Solamente es sorprenderte ver al gran heredero Hyuuga contemplando de esa manera a una de sus ninjas a cargo-

-Lo mismo sería contigo ¿No?-

Y como si cada uno hubiera dado en un punto exacto, se miraron a los ojos un par de segundos y al ver que no habían causado ningún tipo de intimidación en el otro, volvieron a dirigir sus miradas a cualquier otra parte, no podían ganar una batalla cuando sabían que el otro estaba en igual situación -¡Fue una gran misión dattebayo!- pero en el momento en que Naruto pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Hinata, ambos supieron que algo no andaba bien, por que Sakura arrugó el entrecejo seguramente molesta, y Tsunade enarcó una ceja. Las mujeres siempre, tienen un sexto sentido. Y cuando Neji y Sasuke las vieron reaccionar de aquella manera ante ese simple gesto por parte del Uzumaki supieron que algo no andaba bien del todo.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la casa? Hemos preparado un gran almuerzo de bienvenida para todos- la invitación de Tsunade fue aceptada por todos, y en especial por que durante el viaje de regreso no habían vuelto a probar comida casera, y la comida casera echa con amor, siempre se extrañaba y aún más si era exclusivamente hecha para ellos. A pesar de que fuera un tanto extraño que el serio Neji y el sobrio Sasuke aceptaran la invitación todos caminaron con tranquilidad a la residencia Namikaze.

+++--+++

En el momento en que la puerta se abrió, un sonriente Minato hizo aparición y por un momento Sasuke creyó ver a un Naruto adulto frente a sus ojos, le hubiera gustado conocerlo así, unos años más adelante. Cuando vió a Kakashi salir con un plato repleto de lo que parecían ser bocaditos, su estómago se contrajo en un gesto inapropiado de molestia cuando Naruto prácticamente saltó a abrazarlo, no estaba seguro de cuando habían afianzado lazos ese par y la verdad prefería no saberlo.

-Es bueno verte por aquí Sasuke-kun, debo confesar que pensé que no vendrías- Minato a su lado observaba con atención como ahora Iruka removía los rubios cabellos de su hijo y este hacía un puchero alegando de que ya estaba demasiado grande para esos gestos

-¡Oto-san!- el grito fue impulsivo y tomó por sorpresa al Yondaime quien al ver la enorme sonrisa de su hijo supo de inmediato que aunque no se le pareciera físicamente, Naruto era un vivo reflejo de Kunshina. Los pequeños brazos del menor quien en un salto se había colgado de su cuello, lo hizo darse cuenta de que si, en realidad Naruto se le parecía demasiado a Kunshina.

-Me alegró de que hayas vuelto completo pequeño- el momento demoró lo necesario, Minato se permitió exteriorizar su única debilidad frente a sus amigos, al abrazar a Naruto con aquella fuerza

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte-

-Yo también, pero que te parece si los dejamos entrar-

-¡Vamos, que Oto-san a preparado todo un banquete!- Naruto gritó entusiasmado llamando la atención de todos –El cual espero este repleto de Ramen-

-Olvídalo-

-Pero ¡Oto-san!-

+++--+++

-Entonces Sasuke-sensei realizó un ataque impresionante que prácticamente derrotó a Zabuza-

-Pero lo mejor en definitiva fue cuando Neji-sensei puso en práctica su técnica-

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo mejor en definitiva fue cuando los dos sensei se pusieron a trabajar en equipo-

-Claro que no, lo mejor fue cuando, Yo, Uzumaki Naruto llegué y me les uní-

-¡Para nada!- todos los jóvenes comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre el rubio quien entre risas al igual que sus amigos, decía que tan solo había sido una broma.

Tsunade observaba con verdadero gusto como todos los menores parecían divertirse entre conversas y bromas, deliberadamente y por un momento Tsunade pensó que la vida en este momento era perfecta, muy aparate de los problemas que usualmente existían, se alegraba del ambiente en el que Naruto había crecido, y que a pesar de la ausencia de Kunshina todo marchara perfectamente bien. No es como si lo hiciera intencionalmente, pero sin razón aparente miró al menor de los hermanos Uchiha quien bebía un poco de Sake junto a los mayores, conversando de algo que ella ignoraba. Tsunade era conciente de la especial protección que el Uchiha profesaba a Naruto, y en cierta forma y aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Sabía que mientras Sasuke estuviera cerca. Naruto estaría bien.

-Naruto-kun…- la dulce voz de Hinata interrumpió las risas y el alboroto que los muchachos habían provocado y de una alguna manera extraña alertando también a las muchachas –Me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un momento-

-¿Ahora?- Naruto todavía debajo de Kiba y Konohamaru miraba a la muchacha de cabello negro quien asintió un poco sonrojada al ser conciente de que todas las miradas de sus amigos se encontraban sobre ella –De acuerdo- Naruto se levantó ágilmente y guió a Hinata hacía el pequeño patio detrás de su casa.

+++--+++

-¡Hinata se le va a declarar a Naruto!- la voz de Sakura paralizó a Sasuke, giró discretamente hacia donde la pelirosa algo agitada conversaba con Ino

-¡¿Cómo?!- la rubia dejó la bebida sobre la mesa y jaló a su amiga, seguramente lejos de ahí para un lugar donde no las escucharan, o simplemente desde donde pudieran ver la supuesta declaración.

Sasuke desde su puesto no pudo evitar sorprenderse con aquella noticia, Hinata siempre había sido una muchacha tímida ¿Por qué de repente agarraba valentía? Aunque seguramente todo esto era influencia del rubio, después de todo, prácticamente habían crecido juntos. Las dos familias eran muy cercanas, y por un momento Sasuke pensó que si dado el caso él hubiera nacido unos años después. Seguramente Naruto y él serían los mejores amigos, otra vez.

No es que le molestara el no haber tenido una contestación después de que encontrara a Naruto casi encima de él, mientras estaban en el país de la Ola, pero de alguna forma le hubiera gustado tener una contestación. Sin embargo el ser conciente la distancia que existía entre ellos, una distancia mayor a la que él marcó una vez, cuando se marchó de la aldea, simplemente lo detenía.

+++--+++

-¿Y que querías decirme?- Naruto observó a Hinata jugar con sus manos en una demostración clara de nerviosismo, nerviosismo que por supuesto él desconocía -¿Hina-chan?- Naruto sabía que aquella forma solo él la utilizaba para llamarla, nadie más lo sabía, era un juego de niños que había durado hasta ahora

-Naruto… yo… he estado pensando acerca de lo que pasó en la última misión- Naruto ladeó el rostro un tanto confundido –Y llegué a la conclusión de que no me gustaría que te pasara algo, no sin que supieras lo que siento-Hinata tomó un poco de aire y miró fijamente el rostro de su mejor amigo desde que prácticamente usaban pañales –Me gustas, Naruto-kun-

Naruto levantó las cejas con sorpresa y con las manos todavía dentro de su pantalón, suspiró –Vaya Hinata- sonrió levemente –Por un momento me asustaste, creí que era algo grave- se acercó con tranquilidad a la muchacha y colocó sus manos sobre los delicados hombros de la pelinegra –Tú también me gustas- la sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de Hinata Hyuuga en esos instantes, sin duda alguna fue invaluable –Eres mi mejor amiga después de todo- Naruto sonrió también pero cuando las manos de Hinata lo alejaron y ella retrocedió varios pasos mirándolo seriamente, apretando sus puños con una determinación que él pocas veces había presenciado. Supo de inmediato que había algo que no estaba completamente claro.

-No de esa forma. Naruto tú en verdad me gustas-

-Y yo también hablo en serio- Hinata de inmediato sacudió su cabeza, negando visiblemente exasperada por lo que demoraba el muchacho en entender

-No como amigos, Te quiero como el chico que me gusta- solo entonces Naruto pareció entender, abrió sus ojos azules con sorpresa y como si Hinata hubiera desaparecido por varios años, la miró de una forma distinta, por alguna razón Hina-chan había desaparecido ante sus ojos y ahora tenía a una hermosa mejor amiga declarándole su amor, como un simple balde de agua fría.

-Eh… yo… Hinata- pero no podía terminar de asimilarlo, no cuando su única meta hasta ahora era convertirse en Hokage y crear su propio calificativo, una muy distante al de 'El hijo del Yondaime' Ni siquiera hasta ahora se había planteado la idea de formar una familia –Sinceramente… Yo no sé lo que siento, no me había planteado la idea de que me gustase alguien… yo tan solo-

-Te entiendo- Hinata se acercó a pasos tranquilos y mirándolo con aquella ternura que ablanda el corazón de Naruto –Somos muy jóvenes todavía, sin embargo… Necesitaba decírtelo. Sé muy bien que por ahora tus prioridades son otras-

Naruto es muy impulsivo, pero cuando sus brazos apresaron con fuerza el delgado cuerpo de Hinata, Naruto no lo atribuyó a sus impulsos, lo atribuyó a su propio corazón que buscaba con ansias ese contacto, los ojos de Hinata expresaron una sorpresa inusitada, sin embargo conociendo, como conoce a Naruto, aquel movimiento no la extrañó –Volvamos con los demás- Naruto sonrió apaciblemente y Hinata se lo agradeció, pero en cuanto giraron dispuestos a entrar, el observar a casi todos los invitados mirándolos atentamente, fue ciertamente incómodo.

Todos los presentes carraspearon avergonzados, y giraron dispuestos a hacerse los desentendidos, por lo que a Hinata no le quedó más que sonreír por la actitud tanto de niños como adultos. Y por supuesto Naruto entró dispuesto a armar un escándalo, despotricando cada dos segundos por la falta de privacidad que tenía en esa casa. En definitiva. Hinata adora a Naruto.

+++--+++

_**Días Después**_

-¡Ahh!- el cabello rubio de su acompañante calló hacia atrás, Itachi por supuesto sintió ese cabello rozar sus hombros ante el contacto y especialmente ante lo largo que este resultaba, las piernas de Deidara se apresaban alrededor de su cadera con fuerza, e Itachi no podía dejar de evitar esa sensación le recorriera por completo el cuerpo, que lo excitara y nublara su mente con facilidad –¡Itachi!- su voz susurrante y ronca al mismo tiempo, mientras se movía constantemente encima suyo, lo estaban enloqueciendo.

-Dei… Deidara no hagas… tanto ruido… ¡Ah demonios!- apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiazul y este gimió con fuerza cuando sus cuerpos hubieran alcanzado un punto que los bloqueaba por completo, Itachi amaba que Deidara fuera capaz de hacerlo olvidar de su realidad aunque fuera unos minutos

-Cállate idiota- sonrió al escuchar las palabras del menor, las palabras dulces, claramente no servían entre ellos, cansado de cualquier momento de espera y dispuesto a terminar de una vez por todas.

Agarró de las caderas a Deidara y con una rapidez un tanto brusca lo recostó sobre el piso con las piernas levantadas y con aquel rostro sonrojado, no por vergüenza, sino más bien por agitación frente suyo, besó el cuello con lentitud sintiendo aquel estremecimiento en el cuerpo del rubio, no demoró más y volvió a ingresar intempestivamente logrando de ese modo que Deidara se aferrará a su espalda con fuerza -¡Ahh! Maldito…-

Sus embestidas aceleraron su propio pulso y está seguro que también las de su acompañante, no solo sus gemidos lo confirmaban, la manera en la que sus cuerpos calientes se rozaban y su mente empezaba a nublarse llenándose de una excitación completa que lo arrojaba a un profundo abismo, le indicaban a Itachi, que aunque no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Demonios, que se sentía bien.

Un gemido ahogado salió de sus labios, y Deidara obviamente para evitar soltar algún alarido o insulto mordió con fuerza su cuello, y claro que dolió, pero el dolor no lo sintió sino momentos después cuando su respiración ya se hubiera regularizado, los brazos y piernas de Deidara perdieron fuerza, soltando su agarre y cayendo sobre el piso, Itachi solamente se permitió recostarse junto al rubio, cansado y relajado al mismo tiempo. Satisfecho pero agotado. El silencio proveniente después de aquella exquisita sesión de sexo con Deidara, era verdaderamente placentero y era quizás lo que Uchiha más valoraba cuando se veían.

-Eso estuvo increíble- después de unos cuantos minutos la voz de Deidara interrumpió la paz, Itachi sonrió y de inmediato el rubio lo notó, por lo que no le tomó mucho agarrar una sandalia y tirársela cerca de la cabeza –Idiota presumido-

-Ha sido culpa tuya- Deidara rodó los ojos y comenzó a vestirse con tranquilidad, una pelea después de estar juntos, era casi una costumbre

-Tengo que irme, tengo unos asuntos pendientes ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarás en la aldea?-

-No lo sé, pero posiblemente nos vallamos mañana en la mañana. Debo regresar pronto a Konoha, pero no es seguro-

Itachi no se tomó la molestia más que de sentarse y observar al rubio vestirse ahora un poco más apresurado, seguramente por que ya había visto la hora –Perfecto, entonces si puedo te haré una visita y en caso de que no pueda. Mucha suerte idiota-

-Igualmente, siempre es un gusto verte Deidara-

-Odio tu maldita educación-

-Pues algo de mi maldita educación debería pegársete-

Deidara soltó un poco de aire al notar que ya estaba listo para salir, Itachi todavía sentado lo observaba fijamente, con aquellos ojos oscuros que a veces lo volvían loco y no precisamente en el buen sentido de la palabra, ni en el indecente tampoco, sencillamente Deidara a veces sentía que lo odiaba, pero a veces… tan solo era detestable y el que no se vieran tan seguido era quizás lo único que afianzaba su extraña relación de amistad. Se acercó como costumbre, cada vez que se despedían. Juntó sus frentes y al igual que Itachi cerró los ojos. Sin besos, tan solo sus frentes unidas, susurraron al mismo tiempo aquella frase que les servía como un aliciente mutuo.

-No te enamores de mí-

+++--++

-Las pruebas para convertirse en Chunin están cercas-

El corazón de Sasuke se paralizó con esa simple frase, no le bastó más. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su rostro, aunque levemente, perdió cualquier rastro de frialdad. Solo un nombre se encerraba a través de esa frase.

Orochimaru.

Ahora que lo recordaba bien, aquel hombre ni siquiera había hecho presencia en su vida esta vez, simplemente no había aparecido e inconcientemente Sasuke estaba agradecido por ese hecho, sin embargo el que no se hubiera aparecido hasta ahora le levantaba muchas dudas. Entre ellas una que ya empezaba a carcomerle el cerebro. Orochimaru quería un cuerpo joven y no es que él ya no lo fuera, pero se suponía que tenía que rondar los doce para poder entrenarlo y de cierta forma controlarlo, como lo hubiera hecho alguna vez con él. Entonces sino había intentado llevárselo cuando tuvo esa edad. Obviamente Orochimaru tenía otro blanco.

-Mi equipo no estará en las pruebas- se levantó con parsimonia de su asiento y de inmediato tuvo la mirada de todos los presentes encima suyo

-Pensé que tu equipo era uno de los más capaces, Sasuke- la voz del Sandaime lo hizo detener sus pasos, antes de salir del lugar donde se encontraban reunidos, él y el resto de shinobis a cargo

-No se trata de que lo sean o no. Tan solo es que no los considero lo suficientemente maduros como para afrontar algo así-

-Sai es astuto, Naruto valiente, y Sakura inteligente. Para mi hacen un equipo ideal- Sasuke miró con cierto enojo a Kakashi, quien sentado en un pequeño sillón miraba despreocupadamente al Yondaime quien claramente tenía la confusión en el rostro

-Con todo el respeto que un ninja como usted se merece Kakashi-san, usted no los conoce. No tanto como yo- el estómago de Sasuke estaba comprimido, una molestia que no sabía muy bien como catalogar lo rondaba. Y el saber que en realidad Kakashi si los conocía, incluyéndolo a él. Lo irritaba.

-Yo lo sé, y te respeto mucho como Ninja, Jounin, y ahora Sensei, Sasuke. Pero de alguna manera pienso que estas dejándote llevar por algo que solo tú conoces. Tú equipo es lo suficientemente capaz para avanzar un paso más-

-No le permito que cuestione mis decisiones-

-Bien. Ya basta- Minato intervino de inmediato, deteniendo cualquier tipo de conflicto que pudiera ocasionarse –Sasuke piénsalo muy bien es un paso muy importante para tus Genin, pero tienes razón. Nadie los conoce tanto como tú, así que eres el único apto para tomar una decisión como esa-

+++--++

Sasuke no lo entiende, anteriormente él y Kakashi siempre se habían llevado relativamente bien, el que ahora sea un poco mayor de cuando conoció a su ex sensei se supone que debería afianzar su amistad, sin embargo ahora parece no tolerarlo. La imagen de un sonriente Naruto que admira de sobre manera al peliplateado llega a su mente y Sasuke entonces comprende el por que de su repentina aversión, ya no es un adolescente, es casi un adulto y no debería dejarse llevar de esa manera por sus emociones. Kakashi no tiene la culpa de que Naruto sea un idiota.

Y una vez más Sasuke se recrimina el hecho de no poder ser indiferente ante la falta de atención que el rubio muestra hacia él cuando Kakashi está cerca –Es patético que un niño de doce años me maneje de esta manera- se acomoda mejor sobre el árbol en el que está sentado y eleva su mirada al cielo, esperando a que su equipo llegue, para el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Siempre llega varios minutos antes, para poder relajarse con aquella vista e intentar de alguna manera olvidarse de todo.

-Escuche que pronto comenzaran las pruebas de Chunin- la voz de Sakura llega a sus oídos, por lo que no puede evitar mirar hacia abajo para comprobar si el equipo se encuentra completo

-Oto-san me comentó algo así, me dijo que me prepara por que no son fáciles-

-¿Creen que Uchiha-sensei nos postule?- al ver a los tres muchachos conversando animadamente acerca de las pruebas sin duda alguna lo hizo rememorar la época en la que ellos estuvieron de igual forma anhelando esos días, donde sus desgracias comenzaron, sin que por supuesto ellos siquiera pudieran imaginarlo.

-¡Por supuesto que si! El teme, por muy idiota que a veces se comporte, es conciente de nuestras habilidades-

-No deberías expresarte de ese modo de Sasuke-sensei- el regaño por parte de Sakura no se hizo esperar y cuando vió a Naruto rascar su nuca en un gesto despreocupado, inconcientemente no pudo evitar sonreír

-Yo solo espero que no nos encontremos con demasiadas sorpresas-

-Eso es lo divertido de la situación Sai- Sasuke prefirió por un momento dejarlos conversar, no por que deseaba escucharlos, sino más bien por que quería alargar un poco más el aparente buen humor que poseían.

-No deberías sobreprotegerlo tanto- giró rápidamente ante las palabras de Kakashi, pero sobre todo sorprendido al verlo parado junto a él, sin que lo hubiera notado antes, sobre la copa de ese inmenso árbol –Naruto… es fuerte- recién en ese momento Sasuke se fijó en que la mirada de Kakashi se encontraba sobre el rubio

-No es solo por él- rebatió de inmediato con la mirada ahora en los tres muchachos quienes reían debido a algo que acababa de contar el ojiazul

-Es solo por él- afirmó Kakashi sin demorar demasiado, seguro, muy seguro de sus palabras –No lo puedo entender todavía. No puedo entender el por que te sientes tan cercano al hijo del Yondaime y es obvio que él también se siente cercano a ti. Es extraño por que no han convivido demasiado, además de que hay una gran brecha de edad entre ustedes, son prácticamente de dos generaciones distintas-

¿Naruto cercano a él?

Sasuke sabe que hay algo que él no sabe y que se ha perdido, Naruto profesa casi a diario lo mucho que lo odia y que lo único que desea es tener otro Sensei que no sea él. Sin embargo él tan solo lo ignora como sino existiera, pero eso no quiere decir que sienta que aquel lazo que alguna vez formaron, se haya roto –Es todo tan complicado- concluyó Kakashi con la mirada ahora en el cielo y desentendiéndose del asunto.

+++-FB-+++

_-¡He oído muchas cosas de ti, Kakashi-san!- el pequeño rubio lo miraba entusiasta y Kakashi no pudo evitar pensar que ver a Naruto, era como ver a su ex sensei cuando fuera un pequeño _

_-Y yo de ti- colocó una mano sobre el alborotado cabello del menor y este sonrió con satisfacción_

_-Oto-san me ha dicho muchas veces que eres muy fuerte y hábil, pero sobre todo inteligente. Quisiera que me enseñaras varias técnicas-_

_-¿No deberías pedirle eso a tu sensei?-_

_-Sasuke-baka no es más que un…- el rubio cayó y desvió la mirada claramente molestó_

_-¿No te llevas bien con él?- Kakashi se sentó junto al menor –Tengo entendido que a pesar de ser muy joven, es uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea-_

_-Pero eso no le quita lo idiota, arrogante y pedante- Kakashi no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras del ojiazul y se quedó junto a él lo que restó de la tarde, oyendo a Naruto hablar y hablar, aunque solo fueran insultos y quejas, de lo mal que se llevaba con Uchiha Sasuke._

+++-FB-+++

-En fin… Yondaime-sama tiene razón. Finalmente eres tú quien tiene la decisión en sus manos. Solo sigue mi consejo Sasuke, creé en ellos- en cuanto Kakashi desapareció, Sasuke sintió que acababa de comprender la verdadera razón por la cual Kakashi los dejó participar en las pruebas Chunin la vez pasada, por que indudablemente tuvo fe en los tres, en sus habilidades y sobre todo por que confió en ellos. Quizás ciegamente.

-¡Sasuke-sensei!- la pelirosa desde abajo agitaba su brazo intentando llamar su atención, por lo que Sasuke decidió bajar

-Tengo algo muy importante que comunicarles- tuvo casi automáticamente la atención de los tres muchachos encima suyo –Prepárense, por que he decidido que están listos para participar de las pruebas Chunin- la mirada de los tres muchachos fue obviamente diferente, la de Sakura algo nerviosa, la de Sai seria y por supuesto la de Naruto brillo de emoción.

+++--+++

-¿El equipo del Uchiha mayor todavía no regresa?- Minato levantó la mirada de los pergaminos que hace unos minutos observaba y miró a Tsunade con atención

-Itachi y su equipo partió apenas hace unos días, probablemente regresen en una semana- Tsunade asintió ante las palabras del rubio y en cuanto lo escuchó suspirar, levantó la mirada –Tsunade… ¿De que se trata exactamente ese secreto que tú e Itachi comparten?-

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Por que quiero entenderlo- Tsunade bufó algo exasperada –No es normal que Itachi haya salido de la oficina cuando dijiste que querías contarme algo de él, especialmente por que al final de toda esa situación nunca me enteré de nada-

-Nunca te enteras de nada, Minato-

-¿Y de que tendría que enterarme?-

A Tsunade a veces le parece increíble lo despistado que puede resultar Minato, pero tal y como se lo había dicho al Uchiha, no será ella quien le abra los ojos al Yondaime de Konoha, aunque se muera de ganas por gritarle en la cara los verdaderos sentimientos del Uchiha, no lo hará -¿Y en cuánto tiempo serán las pruebas Chunin?- Minato rodó los ojos notando perfectamente el cambio de conversación y resignado a que al parecer era imposible sacarle información a Tsunade, suspiró.

-Después de la Temporada Navideña, quiero que los muchachos aprovechen estas fiestas-

+++--+++

Para cuando Itachi regresó a la aldea, acompañado claro, por su equipo. La nieve ya había empezado a ocupar su lugar en las calles de Konoha, suponiendo que su misión no tardaría más de cuatro días y sabiendo que el tiempo de la nieve estaba cerca, había llevado un abrigo consigo, así que apenas el frío comenzó a sentirse. Itachi se abrigó con tranquilidad, no es que el frío lo molestara. Tan solo que a diferencia de los demás, por alguna razón él podía sentir el frío con mayor intensidad que las demás personas.

Así que ahora se encontraba caminando por las calles con su abrigo bien ajustado y entre las personas que ya habían empezado con sus habituales compras navideñas, lo cual le recordó que debía buscar un presente adecuado para sus padres y su hermano, más por costumbre que por cualquier otra cosa. Vió la emoción reflejada en los ojos de los muchachos de su equipo, seguramente por que empezaban a empaparse de ese tan conocido 'Espíritu Navideño' Desde que había llegado a la aldea de Deidara, suponía que cuando regresarían la nieve y la temporada estarían en pleno auge.

-Pueden irse, yo llevaré el informe al Hokage-

-¡Gracias, Itachi-san!- el agradecimiento al unísono que le proporcionaron los muchachos a su cargo de cierta forma, lo hizo sentir como si hubiera hecho alguna buena obra en el día. Continuó caminando, sin la menor intención de apresurar el paso. Su historia con Deidara era por demás extraña, no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo había conocido, ni de cuando empezaron a tratarse, solo recordaba que había sido en una misión cuando fue a su aldea, que se habían llevado mal desde el principio y que no podían congeniar con facilidad, así que su actual relación era todo un misterio.

No eran pareja. No estaban enamorados mutuamente, solamente habían aprendido a expresarse de una manera un tanto diferente. El recordar que pronto vería a Minato lo hizo volver a su realidad de una manera abrupta, una donde se odiaba por lo que le hacía sentir el rubio, por un momento se planteó la idea de que Tsunade hubiera terminado por confesarle la verdad al Yondaime, pero de inmediato descartó la idea. Convencido en que la rubia, así proclamará odiarlo a los cuatro vientos, era confiable.

+++--+++

-¿No te encante la nieve?- Naruto atareado entre unas cuantas bolsas, con su abrigo café, regalo de Shizune en su cumpleaños y aquella bufanda azul en su cuello, miró con gusto desde el monumento de los Hokage la aldea, Hinata a su lado asintió y apresó la mano de Naruto con la suya, a pesar de los guantes. La confianza de ambos, hace muchos años había matado la timidez de Hinata

-Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué me pediste que habláramos a solas?- Naruto apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Hinata. Hace poco se habían alejado de sus amigos, todos habían salido en grupo a comprar los regalos para su familia y amigos, sin embargo Naruto se las arregló para escaparse junto a Hinata de los demás.

-He… pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste- el cuerpo de la pelinegra se tensó ante esas palabras –Y he llegado a la conclusión de que por ahora no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos- la empatía ayudaba a comprender a los demás y Naruto lo sabía, por eso odiaba tener que ser tan directo, pero finalmente sabía que su relación con Hinata, su amistad desde el principio había sido siempre sincera –Te quiero mucho, Hina-chan- solo entonces Hinata lo comprendió. Naruto la necesitaba, pero como amiga y ella se sentía incapaz de alejarse.

-Yo también te quiero, Naruto-kun- observó la tranquila sonrisa del rubio y aunque dolía, su joven corazón en alguna parte se alegró al ver aquella sonrisa –Eres… mi mejor amigo después de todo- con las manos juntas todavía, Hinata apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Uzumaki y cerró los ojos. Escuchó las bolsas que hace un momento el rubio sostenía, caer al suelo y casi de inmediato la mano libre de Naruto sobre su mejilla

-Mi dulce y bella Hinata- un cálido beso en su frente fue capaz de detener el tiempo para ella y después de eso tan solo fue capaz de volver a apoyarse en el hombro de Naruto, y cuando sintió la cabeza de Naruto ligeramente apoyada sobre la suya, comprendió que quizás… Nunca dejaría de quererlo.

+++--+++

-Muy buen trabajo Itachi, para ti y para tú equipo- Minato enfrente suyo revisaba el informe e Itachi definitivamente supo que el tiempo fuera de Konoha nunca ayudaba, cada vez que lo veía sus emociones no variaban, ni disminuían. Ni siquiera un poco

-Muchas gracias, Yondaime-sama- observó a través del gran ventanal dentro de la oficina como poco a poco empezaba a nevar, y conciente como estaba de la hora supo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a anochecer.

-¿Te gusta la nieve, Itachi?- el menor se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta y cuando vió al rubio sonreírle con algo de nostalgia supo que algo que no le gustaría estaba a punto de pasar

-Más o menos-

-A mi me fascina- Minato giró lentamente en su silla para poder ver como la nieve caía sobre Konoha, Itachi no hizo más que observarlo –Kunshina amaba la nieve, sus ojos brillaban cuando esta temporada llegaba y yo amaba a la nieve tan solo por que era capaz de hacerla feliz-

-Deténgase- la voz seria de Itachi extraño al Yondaime, mientras que el Uchiha tan solo apretaba los puños con fuerza –Acaso… ¿Todo lo que hace es pensar siempre en ella?-

-¿Eh?- Minato giró la silla una vez más pero en cuanto lo hizo, no pudo evitar pegar su espalda al espaldar de su asiento, cuando sintió su nariz rozar con la de Itachi. El Uchiha se había movido demasiado rápido para su gusto, tenía apoyada las manos sobre la silla y lo miraba tan intensamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, esa cercanía… no lo incomodaba.

-¿Quiere saber… el secreto del que la otra vez Tsunade habló?- Namikaze Minato pocas veces no tenía palabras con las cual contradecir o aportar, y esta era una de esas pocas veces. Asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los oscuros de Itachi, no intimidado, sino más bien intrigado. Una diminuta sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro hizo aparición –Sé la dimensión de lo que estoy haciendo y sé que es un error, pero deseo hacerlo prácticamente desde que te conocí- a penas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas los labios de Itachi no demoraron en buscar los del rubio, agachándose ligeramente para poder producir el contacto. Nunca antes en toda su vida, ni como shinobi y mucho menos como ANBU, Itachi sintió su corazón acelerarse de esa manera.

+++--+++

A Sasuke le agradaba, a pesar de la nieve, poder sentarse en el Campo de Entrenamiento Número Tres, era su lugar para relajarse y de alguna manera recordar, estaba lo suficientemente abrigado como para protegerse del frío y así evitar caer enfermo, no era el momento y menos cuando la prueba Chunin estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, suspiró lentamente y notando que en cualquier momento oscurecería. Decidió que era hora de irse.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué haces por aquí?- Naruto a unos pasos lo miraba confundido, con aquel abrigo algo grande resguardándolo del frío

-Solo quería un momento para relajarme-

-No sabía que te preocuparas por algo, teme-

-Me preocupo por muchas cosas, dobe-

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron con algo de sorpresa al ver el insulto por parte del mayor, puesto que por lo general Sasuke siempre ignoraba sus insultos, y en cuanto el Uchiha notó el asombró en el menor, supo que se había descuidado demasiado, por un momento se había dejado llevar por aquellos tiempos en los que se insultaban sin el menor reparo –Como sea… Ya es tarde. No deberías andar por aquí- se levantó de donde se encontraba y escondió las manos dentro de su pantalón.

-Pensaba pasar por la oficina de Oto-san para que regresáramos juntos a casa-

-Pues que bien por ustedes- lo despreocupado del comentario de Sasuke de alguna forma le afectó, aunque Naruto prefería negárselo y mirar a otra parte

-Oye teme…- cuando Sasuke lo miró, Naruto decidió que odiaba comportarse indeciso –Kakashi-san me comentó que pensabas excluirnos de las pruebas Chunin- tomó un poco de aire y lo miró con más convicción –Gra…Gracias por confiar en nosotros- definitivamente la amabilidad dirigida hacia Sasuke no iba con él. Casi hasta sentía como una de sus cejas temblaba por lo mucho que le había costado decir aquello.

Sasuke entonces, sonrió.

Los momentos casi increíbles suceden pocas veces en la vida y ser testigo de algo que parece imposible, siempre vale la pena. Naruto lo comprendió en ese momento –Vaya… puedes sonreír sinceramente. Eres una caja de sorpresas Sasuke-sensei-

-¿Acabas de llamarme Sensei sin que haya otra persona escuchando?- el azabache enarcó una ceja, mostrando aquella sonrisa que obviamente Naruto también odia

-¡Lo ves! Eres un verdadero idiota- Naruto giró el rostro molesto y cruzando de brazos, esperando con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke no notara el pequeño sonrojo que seguramente se había formado en su rostro. Sentía claramente, su rostro algo caliente.

-Naruto…- toda emoción se borró de inmediato cuando escuchó lo seria de la voz de Sasuke y por la mirada que tenía el mayor en esos momentos supo que se trataba de algo serio –Durante la Prueba Chunin- Sasuke posó una mano sobre sus cabellos, Naruto supo que ese gesto, Kakashi también lo había tenido con él, sin embargo en este momento… era distinto. Ese contacto había alterado los latidos de su corazón y Naruto rogaba por que pasara lo que pasara. Sasuke no lo escuchara –Ten mucho cuidado-

Los latidos volvieron a acelerarse y Naruto tuvo una razón más para odiar a Uchiha Sasuke –Eh… si, bueno yo me tengo que ir… nos vemos mañana- y salió corriendo, sin mirar atrás y mucho menos a Sasuke. Sintiendo la calidez de aquella mano todavía sobre su cabeza, con su pulso acelerado y los puños apretados. El viento frío golpeándole el rostro y con aquellas palabras repitiéndose una y otra vez. Confirmándole a cada segundo lo bien que se sentía escuchar eso. Ahora solo necesitaba refugiarse en su casa, podría visitar a su padre en otra ocasión.

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**

_Demorar todo este tiempo, tiene una gran justificación. Lo prometo. Pero les puedo decir que me he tomado unos minutos de estos días para avanzar varios de mis fics, así que espero me disculpen por lo ingrata que he sido al no subir ningún capi a pesar de sus review. _

_Espero que este capi les haya gustado, por que he puesto mucho esfuerzo en el, así que cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi!_


	6. Te cuesta admitirlo

**REENCARNACION: EL CAMINO DE UN NINJA**

**CAPITULO 6: **Te Cuesta Admitirlo

La respiración de Minato es cálida.

El tacto de Minato es placentero.

Los labios de Minato son… absorbentes.

Y de aquella forma, en aquel momento en que Itachi se encuentra aprisionado por sus propias emociones, cuando se sumerge tanto que duda del momento exacto en que se permitió comportarse de aquella manera, olvidando casi por completo su posición dentro de este juego, donde es él quien no lleva el control, donde es él quien sabe de sobra… que desde un principio tiene la batalla perdida.

…Que se siente verdaderamente perdido.

Confundido, una vez más. Como casi siempre cuando se trata de Minato, Itachi se aferra a ese beso, por un par de segundos en los que cierra sus ojos, se permite terminar con lo que ha empezado y no cortarlo a medias, Itachi tiene muy claro que pretende llegar hasta donde el Yondaime de Konoha se lo permita.

Desde que lo conoció fue conciente de que sus vidas serían completamente ajenas, él por su lado con su esposa, y él desde el otro lado aguardando un momento que sabía nunca llegaría. Por eso en cuanto siente las manos del rubio sobre su pecho, sin la intención de alejarlo con brusquedad, pero si moviéndolo con la ligereza suficiente como para que él mismo entienda.

Itachi piensa, que haga lo que haga. Kushina siempre estará presente.

Los ojos azules lo miran de la misma forma que él lo hubiera imaginado en alguna ocasión, separados apenas por unos cuantos centímetros ninguno logra acentuar alguna expresión en su rostro, puede sentir con clara precisión que la respiración de Minato es calmada, puede percibir lo cálida que esta es, y aunque odie admitirlo, en este momento pide a gritos por que ese momento dure, si es posible, infinitamente.

-Itachi…-

Su voz, esa maldita voz, como ha sonado en este preciso momento, pareciendo tal vez un ruego, sabe que lo va a recordar hasta que muera. Eso ya es inevitable, y a riesgo de sonar cursi. El primogénito Uchiha comprende que todo en este momento es perfecto, con la nieve cayendo por toda la ciudad, con la soledad perfecta para ambos, con su corazón al descubierto y aquellos ojos azules intentando hallar un rastro de duda en los suyos.

Duda que Minato no va encontrar.

Por que sus sentimientos por primera vez, han sido expuestos sin reparo.

Con el corazón en la mano, Uchiha Itachi sabe que tiene todas las de perder.

+++-FB-+++

_La leve tonada que dos de sus dedos empezaron a emitir, sin melodía aparente, fue lo único que Itachi pudo entonar en aquel momento, la música, el arte, y muchos de sus derivados, por lo general no eran algo que vinieran de la mano, por lo general no con la vida de un ninja, sin embargo aquel hermoso piano ante sus ojos no hacía más que encantarlo desde el primer día que lo vio._

_¿A quien le pertenecía?_

_Eso era un completo misterio, así como también lo era, el si algún día aprendería a tocarlo. Lo había descubierto dentro de la academia ninja un día en el que le había tocado ir por su hermano menor, el piano permanecía dentro de una de las habitaciones poco usadas, así que por tanto la existencia de este piano no era de conocimiento público. Y sinceramente Uchiha Itachi a sus catorce años se sentía un inútil al no saber como manejar un objeto tan precioso como lo era el piano._

_-Oh…- la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, inmediatamente Itachi supo que se trataba de alguien extremadamente poderoso como para que no notara su presencia con anticipación –No sabia que alguien más aparte de Iruka supiera de mi piano-_

_-Yondaime-sama- se levantó precipitadamente y de la forma más adecuada que encontró se inclinó a modo de saludo sin abandonar aquella posición de respeto._

_-Tranquilo Itachi…- lo vió sentarse con tranquilidad frente al piano, rozar con sus dedos las teclas, sin producir sonido alguno, por un momento Itachi pensó que aquella imagen tan apacible de Minato era casi irreal –Tan solo dejemos entre los dos este secreto- cuando la primera tecla fue presionada, inevitablemente el pelinegro retrocedió, sin embargo cuando el salón estuvo lleno de una melodía verdaderamente preciosa, sus ojos no pudieron más que abrirse en sorpresa._

_Era triste, aquella melodía era sencillamente triste._

_Itachi supo de inmediato en quien estaba pensando Namikaze Minato, los ojos azules del mayor habían desaparecido y sus dedos se movían de forma tan hábil que por un momento pensó que se trataba de otra persona quien fingía ser el Yondaime de Konoha, pero cuando la melodía terminó y luego de un par de segundos de silencio, Minato le sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía, supo que no se trataba de impostor._

_Nadie podría jamás igualar aquella sonrisa._

_Lejos de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba pasar tiempo con el rubio, por algún motivo tenía la sensación de que acababa de dar un paso más hacía la vida del ojiazul, y no es como si buscara hacerlo desde un principio, pero el sentirse bien en compañía del Yondaime le era inevitable._

–_Si quieres…- los dedos de Minato volvieron a entonar una melodía, esta vez un poco más alegre –Puedes seguir viniendo, Itachi-kun- aprovechando el hecho de que no lo miraba, Itachi se permitió exteriorizar una pequeña sonrisa que hace mucho no expresaba –La compañía siempre es buena, sin embargo tú compañía me agrada mucho más-_

_Minato le volvió a sonreír._

_Itachi se volvió a escudar bajo la indiferencia._

…_Sin embargo, desde ese día Itachi nunca más volvió a renegar por el hecho de tener que recoger a su hermano. _

+++-FB-+++

Y sonrió, como solo lo hacía cuando se encontraba frente a Minato.

Quizás Minato no era conciente de eso, pero él no sonreía a menudo, tan solo lo hacía frente a él.

Pero su sonrisa no fue resplandeciente, ni mucho menos alegre, más bien estuvo llena de melancolía de aquella que te llena el alma cuando terminas por comprender lo que por años te ha tomado entender, a pesar que desde un principio él supiera a lo que se atenía con Minato, eso no le restaba dolor a la fuerte punzada en su pecho.

-Esto… es lo que has provocado en mi desde hace años, Minato- agachó la cabeza y se permitió sonreír, esta vez amargamente –Te odio, no tienes ni la menor idea… de lo mucho que te odio- impensablemente sus ojos negros empezaron nublarse, sabía que el rubio no lo notaba, su posición lo resguardaba de ser descubierto –Provocas en mí reacciones que son impensables, logras que me odie, que te ame, que te odie y que te vuelva a amar- su voz tembló, incluso sintió la respiración faltarle por un segundo –Soy patético desde que te conocí-

-Itachi…-

Aquella cálida mano rozando su mejilla, bastó.

Una de sus lágrimas cayó lentamente sobre el muslo de Minato, dejándolo por completo al descubierto.

-¡Y no debería ser así!- sus puños apretaron con más fuerza el asiento –Yo soy fuerte, inteligente, astuto e indiferente con todo. No es justo esto, no es justo que me sienta así, por que no soy débil, por que soy un Uchiha, por que soy Uchiha Itachi… por que…- mordió su labio inferior con rudeza, sin importarle el hecho de que percibió un sabor metálico luego de aquel inapropiado gesto -…Por que ésta es la primera vez que lloro… quizás desde que nací-

No estuvo muy seguro de cómo pasó, pero no fue conciente de la situación sino hasta que los fuertes brazos de Minato en diferencia hace unos minutos, lo abrazaron, con tanta fuerza que por un momento se sintió completamente seguro, como no se sentía desde que fue un niño, muy, muy pequeño y su padre lo abrazaba cuando temía por algo.

-¿Has guardado mucho dolor, verdad Ita-chan?-

Minato lo recordaba, recordaba a la perfección lo mucho que odiaba que lo llamara de esa forma, principalmente por que no le gustaba recordar la gran brecha de edad que existía entre ambos, sus cabellos negros fueron acariciados con delicadeza por la mano izquierda del rubio, con tanta tranquilidad que por un momento pensó que se quedaría dormido, en cuanto comprendió la situación, sonrió amargamente una vez más.

Minato había alcanzado su objetivo.

Sus lágrimas se habían detenido.

Y su razón empezaba a desestabilizarse, acompañado por supuesto por un leve susurro que se perdió en el silencio de aquella oficina.

-Yo… te odio, Minato-

+++---+++

_**Días Después**_

-¡Sai, muévete!-

La fuerte voz de Naruto se esparció por el bosque, entre los árboles, únicos testigos de las destrezas expuestas por el equipo siete en ese momento, las piernas de Naruto fueron jaladas con una velocidad asombrosa hacía el suelo haciéndolo caer de inmediato contra el amplio piso, sin esperar demasiado el rubio no dudo en lanzar el pergamino en sus manos a su compañera de equipo quien al notar la intención del menor simplemente estiró su brazo izquierdo, para luego de tener el pergamino en sus manos, correr a toda velocidad.

Entre lo espeso del bosque, los ojos verdes de Sakura buscaban con agilidad a uno de sus compañeros de equipo el cual pudiera sacarla lo más pronto posible de aquella responsabilidad que era tener el dichoso pergamino en sus manos, sabía que para ahora la sombra que había atacado a Naruto ya se encontraba tras ella, por eso cuando diviso a Sai a unos seis metros distancia con un gesto parecido a la confianza, luego de evaluar chakra y presencia, la pelirosa sin titubear golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte a la copia como para que esta se desintegrara luego de un 'Puf'

-¡Sakura por aquí!-

La voz de Sai, escondido a unos metros tras de ella fue audible a sus sentidos por lo que repitiendo el mismo proceso, a diferencia de que esta vez fue con una patada y la sombra desapareció –Mira tu…- nuevamente la voz de Sai fue audible –Después de todo si me conoces, fea- una vez más y su puño se estrelló contra la copia haciéndolo desaparecer en la nada, esto era realmente divertido, no era lo mismo que golpear al verdadero pero le bastaba.

-¡Sai!-

No le costó mucho identificarlo y lanzó el pergamino directo a la manos del azabache quien aprovechando el ligero humo que provocaron el resto de copias esparcidas al desaparecer, se escabulló todavía más entre el bosque hasta llegar a una zona cercana a un lago donde indudablemente aquel ninja con máscara ya lo esperaba, respiraba un poco agitado por la carrera, así que asegurando el pergamino en su cintura, fue directo al hombre que no dudo en defenderse y por supuesto… atacarlo.

Los movimientos ágiles y las técnicas de Sai no bastaron, sus golpes que rara vez golpearon al ninja contrario no fueron suficientes, por lo que un pequeño descuido justo en el momento en que sentía podía vencerlo bastó para que las dos manos del hombre en su pecho duraron lánguidamente dos segundos en los que no pudo ni siquiera respirar, antes de que su cuerpo fuera impulsado hacía atrás con extrema fuerza. Arrastrando varios árboles en el proceso.

La imagen de Naruto se hizo presente y por supuesto Sakura inmediatamente hizo acto de presencia también, aún así el ninja seguía teniendo el doble de ventaja sobre los adolescentes, quienes a pesar de todo parecían no querer rendirse. Sai subido en una de sus águilas simulada hábilmente por una de sus mejores técnicas apareció por detrás del ninja que enfrentaba a sus amigos, pero cuando este giro inmediatamente supo que no había sido tan bueno escondiendo su presencia.

El ninja saltó lo suficientemente alto como alcanzarlo y jalar de improvisto el pergamino en su cintura no sin antes volver a mandarlo lo suficientemente lejos, su técnica transformada en águila desapareció y el cuerpo aparentemente de Sai al estrellarse contra el piso luego de una leve capa de humo mostró a un adolorido Naruto que se quejaba del dolor, por lo que inmediatamente el ninja contrario fue hacía Sakura quien lo miró sorprendido.

Sin problema alguno le quitó el pergamino que escondía tras la espalda y lo pateó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la imagen de Sai reluciera antes sus ojos. Sin opción a nada más el único del equipo siete que todavía quedaba en pie y que aparentaba ser Sai se posó ante sus ojos mostrando a una sonriente Sakura. Descubriendo su verdadera identidad.

-Sorprendente Sasuke-sensei, pero…-

-A lo mejor no eres tan bueno como dicen por ahí, teme-

-Ninguno de los dos pergaminos son el verdadero-

Sasuke giró al oír la voz de Sai quien sentado junto a Naruto sonreía libremente, observó como el rubio se paraba con total tranquilidad y de una de sus piernas sacaba el dichoso pergamino tan perseguido durante el entrenamiento, indudablemente Sasuke sonrió, así que antes de que Naruto siquiera poder abrir su boca, se colocó tras de él y quitó de las pequeñas manos el pergamino.

-Te confiaste, Naruto- Sasuke pudo notar a la perfección como el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció en cuanto le habló directamente al oído, por lo que sin esperar demasiado volvió a moverse con la misma rapidez hasta quedar frente a frente con el ojiazul -Oficialmente no me he quitado la máscara y oficialmente el entrenamiento no ha terminado- así que Sasuke tan solo estiró una de sus manos y el cuerpo de Naruto retrocedió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no pudiera detenerse y mucho menos evitar caer en el lago completamente helado.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso no es justo Teme!- el cuerpo mojado de Naruto emergió del agua, con su ropa un poco pesada y su cabello cubriendo parte de su frente

-Yo lo especifique desde el principio, el entrenamiento no termina hasta que yo no me quite la máscara- desde arriba, Sasuke junto a Sai y Sakura se permitía mirar al rubio y como este realizaba toda una escena acusando de tramposo al Uchiha.

-Hasta que te quites la máscara ¿Verdad, teme?-

-Hasta que me quite la máscara, Naruto- afirmó Sasuke y cuando la imagen de Naruto en el lago desapareció ante sus ojos, provocando no solo sorpresa en él sino también en sus otros alumnos, Sasuke supo que Naruto indudablemente estaba mejorando.

-Entonces esto todavía no acaba-

La sombra de Naruto tras suyo, que al igual que él hace un momento, le habló en el oído mientras empezaba a deslizar el pergamino de su mano, pero aquello todavía no era suficiente, la imagen frente a Naruto incluyendo el pergamino que empezaba a sostener a sus manos, desapareció. Y casi de inmediato sintió el brazo derecho de Sasuke apresándolo por el cuello.

-Muy buena estrategia, cabe decir-

Naruto fue soltado luego de que después de forcejear por un rato, el rubio no pudiera soltarse, Sai se encontraba sorprendido y Sakura, ella no dudaba en demostrar la admiración que su Sensei le inspiraba, sin contar por supuesto con la mirada asesina que Naruto le enviaba insistentemente al Uchiha. Que Sasuke, a pesar de que era notable, fuera mejor que él. No le gustaba.

-¡Wow! ¿Cuándo cambiaste Sasuke-sensei? Hace un momento estabas con nosotros y al rato simplemente desapareces, eso fue verdaderamente sorprendente-

-Te felicito Naruto, tus sombras han mejorado y son cada vez más fuerte- habló Sasuke, ignorando momentáneamente a Haruno –Sai muy buena técnica, excelente rapidez, Sakura excelente reconocimiento de copias y agilidad. Y en general los felicito por el gran y sorprendente trabajo en equipo al crear copias de sus compañeros, incluso noté que usaron a la hora de pelear movimientos y estrategias del otro. Me han satisfecho gratamente-

Sakura se encontraba en una nube, Sai complacido, Naruto continuaba molesto y Sasuke…

Sasuke tan solo seguía con aquel mal presentimiento que las pruebas Chunin le provocaban.

+++--+++

Piso Konoha por primera vez en su vida.

El frío, la nieve y los niños corriendo de un lado a otro fue la primera impresión que recibió Deidara en cuanto hubiera entrado en la dichosa aldea, sus ojos azules recorrieron con curiosidad cada lugar o persona que transcurría por las calles y no pudo evitar sentir ese extraño sentimiento de pertenencia que le provocó el lugar.

Sonrió, con la pequeña maleta en su espalda y aún más decidido que antes continuó avanzando entre las calles, conciente o no de que esta sería la idea o impulso más extraño que estaría dispuesto a seguir, en especial por el hecho de que no sabía si sería o no bienvenido.

-¿Deidara?-

Su nombre pronunciado de aquella manera tan propia y segura lo hizo girar de inmediato antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran con los del peliplateado ante él, lo había conocido años atrás cuando en una de las misiones de Itachi, el hombre de la máscara lo había acompañado, inevitablemente aquel hombre lo llenó de curiosidad, cada una de sus técnicas, cada cosa en Hatake Kakashi era asombrosa y misteriosa.

La admiración llegó después, cuando en medio de una misión, aquel hombre lo hubiera salvado como si aquello no hubiera tenido la menor importancia y además, hubiera sido completamente relevante. Luego de eso le siguió el respeto, cuando Deidara hubiera intentando un acercamiento y Hatake se hubiera negado, alegando que no podía tener sexo con alguien a quien no quería más allá de la amistad.

Hatake Kakashi era alguien verdaderamente sorprendente, alguien fuera de este mundo, alguien a quien Deidara jamás encontraría un igual, era alguien digno de admiración, respeto y amor. Lastima que Deidara fuera incapaz de amar alguien, por lo menos más allá del cariño propio de la amistad.

-Hola, Kakashi-san-

-Me sorprendes. No tenía la menor idea de que pasarías las fiestas por acá- Kakashi se inclinó levemente para tocar los cabellos rubios de Deidara y sonreírle ligeramente, gesto que Deidara tuvo que suponer por el hecho de que media máscara, ocultaba el rostro del Jounin.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía, hasta hace un par de días cuando lo decidí-

Kakashi sonrió ante la aparente sinceridad por parte del rubio.

-Impulsivo como siempre- sacudió los cabellos rubios, ahora lo suficientemente largos y suspiró –Supongo que has de estar buscando a Itachi. Creo… que llegaste en buen momento-

-¿Por qué lo dice?-

-Ya lo verás con tus propios ojos. Ahora, camina-

Deidara se dejó guiar con un pacífico Kakashi que aparentemente le informaba acerca de las celebraciones y los eventos que habría en la aldea, sin embargo a pesar de todo, Deidara no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con las constantes miradas que la mayoría del pueblo le enviaba, como si nunca antes hubieran visto a un extranjero.

Verdaderamente fastidioso.

+++--+++

Comprender el hecho de que tenía vacaciones, era alucinante.

No estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero Minato había insistido en que las tuviera.

¿El muy maldito se olvidaba que él era uno de los mejores ninja de la aldea?

Ya ni siquiera le molestaba, a pesar de los días que habían transcurrido y por el hecho de que además se escudara en su madre para obligarlo a descansar, tenía una suerte del demonio, ese día su padre llegaría en la noche, su madre había salido de compras y Sasuke de seguro todavía entrenaba con sus Genin, y él… pues él se encontraba oscuramente aburrido, supuestamente 'Descansando'

El timbre logró hacerlo arrugar el entrecejo, ahora hasta tenía que abrir la puerta. Se levantó rodando los ojos y pensando seriamente en volver a una misión apenas pasara la dichosa navidad, cuando abrió la puerta y unos ojos azules brillantes lo interceptaron, Itachi retrocedió.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-

-Estoy embarazado-

La cara de Itachi se desencajo, y Deidara de inmediato rió como desaforado, provocando en Kakashi una reacción igual, no pudiendo ocultar para nada su risa. No siempre se tenía el privilegio de tener a Uchiha Itachi completamente desprevenido.

-Bueno yo los dejo con sus problemas maritales. Adiós-

Kakashi hizo lo más adecuado, marcharse mientras Deidara se abrió paso hacía el interior de la residencia Uchiha, pasando justo a lado de un impávido Itachi que aparentemente aún esperaba que su corazón mantuviera la calma.

-No seas idiota, Itachi ¿Cómo voy a estar embarazado? Soy hombre-

-Oh… si, es que a veces me confundo-

-Idiota-

Deidara afiló la mirada de manera peligrosa e Itachi sonrió de lado, sabiendo que acababa de dejar la situación en un sano empate, cerró la puerta con cuidado y suspiró, sintiendo apenas el frío de la calle que cuando hubiera abierto la puerta se habría colado en el interior de su casa.

-En fin… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-No quise pasar solo la navidad- Deidara con la confianza habitual que expresaba cuando se trataba de Itachi empezó a dejar sus pertenencias sobre una pequeña mesa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que eres bienvenido?-

La puerta de la residencia Uchiha se abrió lentamente y cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello negro atravesó el umbral, Deidara mostró su mejor sonrisa –Mikoto-san, permítame- la mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida ante el apuesto muchacho que en este momento tomaba sus bolsas de compras y las llevaba hasta la cocina –Es un verdadero placer conocerla al fin-

-Pues… supongo que para mi también es un placer- Mikoto sonrió agradecida mientras el muchacho se inclinaba levemente frente a ella

-Mi nombre es Deidara y soy el mejor amigo de Itachi, y he venido a pasar las fiestas con ustedes. Si no es mucha molestia.

La sonrisa radiante de la mujer hizo aparición.

-Oh, por supuesto que no eres una molestia, es más me agrada tanto que un amigo de uno de mis hijos comparta con nosotros un día tan especial como este. Me da mucho gusto conocerte, Deidara-kun- Mikoto tomó entre sus manos las del muchacho rubio quien tan solo le sonrió de una manera realmente encantadora –Y eres tan apuesto, creo que tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien-

-Por supuesto que si, Mikoto-san. Es más si lo desea puedo ayudar con la cena, modestamente soy bueno cocinando y siendo una fiesta tan especial sería bueno que usted descansara un poco más-

-Oh, muchacho no es necesario. Pero si te agradecería un poco de tu ayuda, después de todo ser la única mujer en este hogar y que a ninguno de mis tres hombres en la casa se le de cocinar, es un poco cansado-

-Espero ser de mucha ayuda, Mikoto-san- la mujer asintió y soltó las manos del rubio inconciente de la mirada desconcertada de su hijo mayor quien desde donde se encontraba no terminaba de entender como habían salido las cosas de esa forma.

-Ah, por cierto… Mikoto-san- la mujer giró ante el llamado de Deidara –…Usted también es verdaderamente bella- Mikoto se sonrojo de inmediato y agarró libremente sus mejillas previniendo el existente sonrojo que aquellas palabras le provocaron

-Deidara-kun… no digas esas cosas-

-Pero… si tan solo es la verdad-

Itachi, desde su lugar concluyó algo…

…Deidara es extremadamente manipulador.

+++--+++

El agua refrescante recorrió cada célula en su cuerpo.

La deliciosa bañera en la que se encontraba empezó a relajarlo por completo, el ambiente cálido y lo agotado que se encontraba ese día, influenció lo suficiente como para que Naruto se permitiera recostar la cabeza en el respaldar de la bañera y cerrara los ojos.

Entonces sucedió, en el interludio del cansancio y el sueño, sus oídos registraron un sonido extraño, muy parecido a una respiración que lo hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato y mirar de un lado a otro en el interior de su baño para comprobar el hecho de que se encontraba completamente solo.

_**-Naruto…-**_

Se puso en alerta de inmediato, aquello ya no fue una respiración, fue una voz, la voz de alguien claramente mayor, un adulto para ser más precisos, volvió a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, cerró los ojos una vez más e intento convencerse así mismo de que todo era parte de su imaginación.

_**-¿Me recuerdas, mocoso?-**_

Sus nervios volvieron a alterarse y esta vez arrugó el entrecejo, apretando con fuerza el borde la bañera, volviendo a mirar, volviendo a comprobar, intentando asegurarse de que todo era producto de su imaginación y lo cansado que se encontraba.

_**-Al fin me escuchas…-**_

Se levantó de la bañera sin importarle el hecho de que se encontraba completamente desnudo y respiró hondamente antes de que una gruesa y enfática risa atravesara sus oídos –Maldición- masculló con rabia y el pulso acelerado.

Se miró en el espejo por largo rato, luego de eso lavo su rostro un par de veces y ante todo pronostico la rasposa voz… simplemente desapareció.

Con sus trece años, Naruto sabía que esto no era normal, sin embargo hablar con alguien de ello era completamente imposible, Tsunade exageraría y su padre tarde o temprano terminaría diciéndoselo a la rubia. Tomó una toalla y la envolvió en su cuerpo, luego de comprobar que aquella voz había desaparecido por completo. Naruto abandonó su cómodo baño.

+++--+++

-¡Muchacho! Si que has crecido-

La sonrisa de Minato se expandió, su maestro se encontraba frente a él, con la misma pinta con la que lo vió la última vez, con la misma expresión picaresca en su rostro y por supuesto con el mismo aire a problemas que Jiraiya siempre cargaba sobre sus hombros.

-Jiraiya-sensei- abrazó al hombre con respeto y sonrió abiertamente una vez más –Que gusto verlo otra vez- Minato expidió alegría y Jiraiya se sintió realmente cómodo con eso

-¿No me invitas a pasar?-

-Oh, por supuesto-

Minato vió a Jiraiya ingresar en su residencia y a pesar de que parecía que los años en realidad no pasaban, por un momento su mente viajó hacia el pequeño de trece años que en este momento tomaba una ducha, a su maestro realmente le sorprendería ver al pequeño Naruto.

-¿Y como ha estado todo Minato?-

-Hasta ahora normal ¿Le gustaría comer algo?- la sonrisa de Jiraiya al sentirse bienvenido aunque fuera de improvisto se mostró una vez más

-Antes que nada, préstame el baño-

-Por supuesto, usted sabe donde está, adelante-

Jiraiya se perdió entre los pasillos y Minato respiró hondamente con el placer de saber que pasaría una gran navidad este año, desde hace un tiempo que quería que su maestro conociera a Naruto y a partir de hoy se venían días muy prósperos, de eso estaba seguro.

Los pasos apresurados, provenientes seguramente de Naruto lo alertaron.

-¡Oto-san!-

Naruto apareció, con el cabello mojado y vestido apenas con un pantalón y la camisa colgando de uno de sus hombros, aparentemente con la prisa interponiéndose en su camino -¿Qué sucede, Naruto?-

-Yo…- la duda vaciló en los ojos del rubio menor –No… no es nada, olvídalo. Tonterías mías-

-Como sea… quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial-

Naruto inmediatamente enarcó una ceja.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes- Minato se sorprendió ante la defensiva que mostró su hijo casi automáticamente -Un amigo me contó que su padre le había dicho lo mismo y luego le salió con una nueva mamá- Naruto se cruzó de brazos con un pequeño puchero en el rostro y para Minato fue casi imposible el no sonreír ante aquella pose de adulto molesto en el menor –Donde tu me salgas con algo como eso te juro que…-

-Creo que no tengo la más mínima intención de convertirme en tu madre, muchachito-

La voz gruesa del hombre detrás de él, sorprendió al menor vestido con poca ropa quien giró de inmediato y cuando sus ojos enfrentaron a los ojos burlones del mayor, Naruto comprendió que ese hombre era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida. Algo en su interior se lo decía.

-Vaya te pareces mucho a tu padre, sin embargo por tus palabras puedo decirte con facilidad que te pareces demasiado a la hermosura que tenías por madre- el hombre acarició sus cabellos con una total confianza que sorprendió por mucho al rubio.

-Hijo, quiero presentarte a unos de los tres Sannin-

-¿Sannin?- Minato sonrió ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Naruto, pero en especial por como aquellos ojos azules lucían completamente asombrados

-El fue mi tutor, Jiraiya-sensei-

+-+-+-+-+-+

-Las pruebas Chunin están cerca-

El joven hombre se paseó frente al mayor con un poco de agua dispuesta a servir en cualquier momento, en medio de la oscuridad se podía defender con facilidad y aún más si de tan solo transitar se trataba y cuando el hombre sentado frente a sus ojos sonrió. Supo que el plan seguía en marcha.

-A inicios de año, lo sé-

-Tengo todo preparado- el hombre se arrodilló levemente ante el menor y con cuidado escogió sus siguientes palabras –Sin embargo, el hijo del Hokage me sigue pareciendo demasiado arriesgado- el mayor sonrió con prepotencia, jugando lentamente con la tela en sus manos.

-Quien no ambiciona no gana, Kabuto-

+-+-+-+-+-+

A Sasuke empezaba a pesarle el alma.

Los sentidos alerta como siempre le anunciaban el principio de una nueva etapa muy parecida al que alguna vez vivió, junto con cada uno de sus prejuicios, Sasuke se preparaba para lo que se le venía encima, que más que nada era el proteger lo poco que vale la pena en su vida.

Por eso es que cuando siente la nieve continuar cayendo, a pesar del frío o de lo delicado que suele ser su organismo últimamente ante el frío, que Sasuke trepado en la copa de aquel árbol, cierra los ojos con calma y eleva el rostro, con el propósito de poder sentir la nieve sobre su rostro.

-Por fin te he encontrado-

-¿Qué quieres, Kakashi?-

A pesar de que no ha movido un solo musculo, Sasuke puede imaginarse a la perfección que el hombre en estos momentos ha sonreído, aventurándose a una mala mirada de su parte, sin embargo el aire tan pacífico que parece querer agotarse en unos cuantos días le ha impedido a Sasuke el reaccionar.

-Vi a Jiraiya camino a casa del Yondaime…- Sasuke no se movió, tan solo abrió los ojos lo suficiente como para que Kakashi se percatara de que había llamado su atención, no miró al peliplateado, tan solo se dedicó a ver el hermoso paisaje que los copos de nieve provocaban al caer –Lo más seguro es que Naruto se encapriche con él. Después de todo como Jiraiya tan solo hay dos más-

-Hm- Sonrió de lado y con las manos aún en sus bolsillos de un solo saltó Uchiha pisó tierra firme -¿Insinúas que Naruto sería tan ambicioso como para desear ser entrenado por los tres Sannin?-

-No insinuó nada- Sasuke agradeció la velocidad de Kakashi puesto que en un par de segundos y Kakashi ya se encontraba a su lado.

-¿Entonces?-

-Naruto ya conoce a Tsunade, ahora a Jiraiya. Tan solo le faltaría el tercer Sannin para ser el único entrenado por ellos. Naruto no es malo, se parece demasiado a sus padres, sin embargo es muy ambicioso. Todos cambiamos, Sasuke y hay que tener mucho cuidado con aquello. El más mínimo cambio en la vida de una persona puede cambiar todo un futuro-

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-¿De que demonios me estás hablando?-

"_¿Qué tanto sabes, Kakashi?_"

El misterio que desde siempre ha rondado a su sensei es algo que Sasuke ya conocía por demás, sin embargo sus palabras inherentes y aquel interés preocupado por el futuro, dejaba a Sasuke en un terreno muy peligroso. La duda. Y aunque el mayor solía ser muy sabio. Sasuke sabía por experiencia propia que Hatake Kakashi rara vez se equivocaba.

-Vigila a Naruto, no se acercan tiempos fáciles y yo tengo un mal presentimiento-

Kakashi desapareció.

Sasuke tan solo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, el frío empezaba a helar su cuerpo y sentía que lo mejor por el momento sería marcharse con su familia y descansar, sin embargo el que Kakashi hubiera sido tan extremadamente sincero, lo preocupaba.

+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡Wow!- Naruto sonrió ampliamente –Así que después de todo si eres un buen Ninja- Naruto rió estrepitosamente y a Jiraiya le tembló su ceja izquierda –Sinceramente no das esa primera impresión-

-Naruto tiene toda la razón- Tsunade bebió un poco de te, complacida con sus recientes palabras pero sobre todo con el hecho de que Naruto parecía más relajado que en los últimos días.

-Naruto no te expreses de esa forma de Jiraiya-sensei. Podrá ser todo lo particular que quieras, pero nunca dudas de su poder-

Naruto volvió a reír ante las palabras de su padre, sin contar con la pequeña risa que Shizune afloró cuando Tsunade estalló en risas acompañando al rubio menor en su goce.

-¿Esa es tu mejor forma de defenderme, Minato?-

-¿Eh?- Minato lució desorientado –¿Es que no lo hice bien, sensei?-

-Verdaderamente no has cambiado es nada-

-Pero…-

-Ne, ne, viejo-

Naruto dejó de lado las risas.

-¿Cómo que viejo, muchachito desorientado?-

-¿Me entrenas? ¿Si? ¿Si?- Jiraiya miró sorprendido al rubio menor que llevaba por nombre Naruto, le hablaba con una confianza inusitada y con tan poco respeto que por un momento en verdad le sorprendió que le estuviera pidiendo que lo entrenara.

Miró directamente a aquellos ojos azules que ahora parecían querer absorberlo, y por supuesto cuando lo vio con sus manos entrelazadas en señal de ruego, Jiraiya supo que estaba usando aquella técnica que alguna vez vio a Kushina utilizar, Naruto intentaba persuadirlo a través de aquellos grandes ojos azules y su expresión de niño bueno. Que para nada engañaba a Jiraiya.

-Olvídalo mocoso- la mano de Jiraiya se poso de inmediato sobre el rostro de un molesto Naruto que se removía como podía para soltarse del agarre, alejándolo por supuesto lo más que podía -No estás a la altura de ser un discípulo mío-

-¿Y quien está a tu altura?- Tsunade continuó bebiendo te, mientras Naruto intentaba infructuosamente de soltarse de la mano del mayor –¿Una rubia de espectacular figura a la que puedas espiar mientras se ducha?- una risa para nada sana se pintó en el rostro de Jiraiya quien por un momento se perdió en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Viejo pervertido!-

El golpe fue triple, en especial por que Jiraiya no esperaba un tercer golpe, tan solo contaba con el que le daría la vieja de Tsunade, y el que fue alguna vez fue su discípulo. Sin embargo cuando vio a Naruto enfrente suyo con los brazos en la cintura con el entrecejo arrugado y mirándolo desafiante. Jiraiya sintió algo muy parecido al orgullo, fue como divisar al pasado reflejado en los ojos de Minato.

-Si eso es lo que quieres… ¡Sexi no Jutsu!- luego de que el humo inicial se disipara y una rubia despampanante apareciera ante los ojos de Jiraiya, toda duda en el mayor desapareció sin contar por supuesto con el pequeño hilo de sangre que empezaba a rodar por la nariz del hombre.

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Naruto-kun!-

-¡Uzumaki Naruto, vuelve a la normalidad ahora mismo!-

-Esta es una técnica que he ido perfeccionando con el tiempo…- la dulce y melosa voz de la muchacha se esparció por el lugar, mientras el humo continuaba tapando las partes adecuadas y la versión ahora femenina de Naruto jugaba a pararse en un pie, jugando a ser inocente y con uno de sus dedos delineando sus propios labios rojos –Ne… ¿Qué dices ahora, Jiraiya-sensei? ¿Me quieres entrenar?-

-Kukuku… por supuesto que si- Jiraiya ignorando por completo los gritos de Tsunade, Shizune y Minato se levantó de su asiento con la sonrisa todavía más amplia y dispuesto a verificar con sus propias manos lo real de aquella transformación –Pero que técnica más interesante-

Sin embargo antes de que Jiraiya pudiera tocar.

La versión ahora real de Naruto hizo aparición golpeando directamente en la cabeza al mayor, logrando que este cayera desparramado en el piso –Viejo pervertido…- masculló Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada medianamente indignado, pero sin quitar el pie que mantenía sobre la cabeza del que sería ahora su maestro.

-Naruto, no vuelvas a hacer esa técnica-

-Pero… papá-

-He dicho que no, jovencito-

Naruto hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto –Mm… que aburrido eres, padre…- Shizune se interpuso de inmediato intentando traer a la conciencia al Sannin que permanecía todavía en el piso, claro antes de que Tsunade aplicara sus métodos de resurrección, los cuales consistían en cachetearlo hasta que abriera los ojos.

"_Definitivamente… seré mejor que tú, Sasuke. Lo prometo_"

**FIN CAPITULO SEIS**

Bien, por fin estoy de regreso con esta actualización, en verdad lamento mucho la espera de tanto tiempo por este capitulo, así que me disculpo oficialmente con todos por la demora.

A diferencia de veces anteriores esta vez si cuento con tiempo para poder escribir de largo, pero no se me ocurre absolutamente nada mas que agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, sus palabras y por que a pesar de que demoro sigan leyendo las continuaciones.

Intentaré no demorar demasiado de ahora en adelante.

Por cierto al principio se que suena un poco increíble el ver llorar a Itachi, pero soy de las personas que cree que nadie, absolutamente nadie puede ser tan frio como para jamás en la vida demostrar un poco de sentimientos. En especial si de amor se trata… Admitámoslos, alguna vez escuche que el amor no mata pero si que apena… es más creo que alguien alguna vez me lo comentó en un fic.

Así que tampoco es como si Itachi se hubiera puesto un mar de lagrimas, pero guardar tantos sentimientos por tanto tiempo siempre termina forzándonos a hacer cosas por las cuales después nos odiamos.

Bueno dejo las tonterías de lado y me despido espero no haber sido tan fastidiosa. Nos vemos en otro capi!.


End file.
